Kingdom of Ninjas
by Lexias the Sevrian
Summary: L'univers de Naruto transposé dans le Moyen Age des Croisades ! Un jeune forgeron sans histoire, voit son avenir transformé lorsque quatre cavaliers viennent le chercher afin de l'emmener en Terre Sainte. Ce qu'il l'attend dépasse son imagination ...
1. Prologue

_C'est en regardant Kingdom of Heaven de Ridley Scott que j'ai décidé de transposer l'univers de Naruto. Au début, des références au film mais ensuite c'est de ma composition._

_ J'espère que vous aimerez = )_

_ Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1 : Prologue<span>**

En 1095, les seigneurs d'Europe chrétienne s'entretuent dans des luttes incessantes. Lors du concile de Clermont, le pape Urbain II lance un appel à la Croisade afin de reprendre la Terre Sainte aux musulmans. Ces derniers occupaient depuis des siècles la Palestine ainsi que la ville de Jérusalem où se trouvait le Tombeau du Christ. Urbain II, désireux de récupérer la Ville Sainte, charge les souverains d'Europe de chasser les infidèles musulmans de la Terre Sainte.

Ainsi les chevaliers chrétiens prirent la Croix ainsi que le nom de « Croisés » et convergèrent tous vers la Terre Sainte. Après de nombreux sièges, les Croisés prirent la ville de Jérusalem en 1099 et massacrèrent tous les musulmans qui s'y trouvaient. Ainsi se termine ce que l'on l'appellera plus tard la Première Croisade.

En 1150, la Deuxième Croisade s'avère être un échec, les États Latins faiblissent alors que les musulmans se préparent au djihad (guerre sainte) pour récupérer les Cités qu'ils ont perdu il y 50 ans...

* * *

><p>1150 – Quelque part en France ….<p>

Cet hiver avait été rude, très rude. Le village se réveillait peu à peu en ce matin de Mars. Il était assez petit et austère. Le château qui le surplombait avait un aspect sombre et effrayant, c'était un vieil édifice qui tombait en ruines. Chacune de ses pierres étaient usées et froides, ce qui reflétait parfaitement son actuel occupant. Le brume commençait à se dissiper laissant dévoiler la neige qui recouvrait encore les chaumières et les prés.

Le vent d'hiver continuait à souffler à travers le village et on entendait les porcs et les volatiles s'agiter dans leur réveil. Un jeune homme sortit d'une hutte, il traversa silencieusement la place du village et pénétra dans la forge. Il s'approcha du foyer où des braises continuaient à rougir sous le vent. Il actionna le soufflet, raviva les flammes et se mit au travail. Armé d'un marteau, il chauffa un bout de fer, le plaça sur une enclume et il frappa. Il réitéra l'opération plusieurs fois avant de plonger la lame de fer dans l'eau froide.

Tout à coup, il aperçut deux hommes sortirent d'une hutte avec une civière. Sur celle-ci se trouvait un corps encore plus blanc que la neige. L'homme n'avait pas résisté au froid, il avait rendu son dernier souffle ce matin harcelé par la maladie. Le cadavre était suivi de sa femme et de ses deux enfants qui pleuraient la mort du pauvre homme. Le jeune forgeron regarda ce cortège morbide d'un air neutre et désintéressé et reprit le travail.

Il fut un nouvel fois interrompu lorsqu'il entendit des chevaux approcher, il leva la tête et aperçut quatre cavaliers qui venaient d'entrer dans le village. Ils étaient tous les quatre encapuchonnés dans de longs manteaux, ils semblaient frigorifiés et exténués. Cependant le jeune homme constatait une certaine élégance et une certaine prestance dans leurs déplacements, ce n'était surement pas de simples voyageurs. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la forge, le leader du quatuor regarda le jeune homme à son travail, ce dernier aperçut une lueur dans les yeux bleus du cavalier. Mais ils continuèrent leur chemin et prient le chemin du château tandis que le jeune homme retourna à sa forge.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du village encore endormi, l'un des cavaliers interpella le leader :<p>

-Tu penses que c'est lui ?

-Je ne sais pas .…, répondit-il d'une voix calme.

-J'espère que c'est lui, s'exclama celui qui fermait la marche, je suis affamé et fatigué et tellement loin de chez moi. J'espère également que ce seigneur sait être généreux avec les invités.

-Dès qu'il y a de la nourriture, tu te sens chez toi, n'est pas Choze ? Ajouta le dernier qui n'avait pas pris la parole.

Le dénommé Choze éclata de rire et s'exclama :

-Comment ? Inoichi, ta femme ne te manque pas ? Et ta fille ? Ça fait presque un an que nous sommes parti, elles ne te manquent pas ?

-Nos femmes nous manquent et nos enfants également mais ce n'est pas une raison pour s'éloigner de notre but, annonça le leader.

Les quatre hommes continuèrent leur chemin en silence jusqu'au château. Devant la porte, un garde les interpella :

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Un des hommes enleva sa capuche et laissa le garde admirer les deux cicatrices qu'il avait au visage.

-Nous désirons parler à ton seigneur.

Le garde se contenta d'ouvrir les portes à ses quatre étrangers qui entrèrent dans la cour du château silencieusement. Un écuyer, qui participa à la scène, courut chercher son maître qui était encore assoupi.

Les quatre hommes descendirent de leurs monture et attendirent le maître des lieux. Celui-ci arriva rapidement suivi de l'écuyer. C'était un homme petit et laid, malgré son rang de seigneur il semblait sale et gras et son apparence faisait penser à celle d'un rat. Il était habillé d'un simple manteau et il avança vers ses hôtes avec un regard méchant.

-Qui êtes vous ? Et que venez-vous faire ici ?

Les cavaliers enlevèrent leur cape. Le leader était un homme blond avec des cheveux coupés courts, il avait des yeux bleus comme la mer. L'homme aux cicatrices était un homme aux cheveux bruns coiffés en ananas, il avait un regard neutre envers l'homme qui était devant lui. Inoichi était un homme aux longs cheveux blonds dont une longue queue de cheval qui lui descendait jusqu'aux fesses, son regard était perçant et serein. Choze, quant à lui, était un homme aux longs cheveux rouges assez corpulent. Il avait une carrure imposante mais il dégageait une certaine assurance.

Ils portaient des épées et des boucliers, seul Choze portait une hache à sa ceinture. Sur les boucliers étaient peintes des croix ainsi que sur leurs tuniques.

A la vue de ces étrangers et de leurs panoplies, le vieux seigneur prit une attitude plus posée, la croix sur leurs tunique ne pouvaient signifier qu'une chose : ces hommes étaient des Croisés.

Le leader du groupe s'avança et annonça au seigneur :

-Je me prénomme Minato et voici Shikaku, il montra l'homme aux cicatrices au seigneur, Choze et Inoichi. Nous sommes des Croisés et nous demandons ton hospitalité afin de manger et de nourrir les chevaux. Et toi quel est ton nom ?

Le vieil homme devint pâle. C'était un seigneur assez pitoyable, il gouvernait une contrée quasi oubliée, ses serfs ne l'aimaient pas et il était extrêmement pauvre. Ces Croisés s'adressaient à lui comme si c'était un simple homme, hors bien qu'il soit pauvre, il avait beaucoup d'orgueil. Cependant les Croisés voyagent souvent avec de l'argent pour payer le bateau qui les emmènent vers la Terre Sainte. Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du seigneur :

-Mon nom est Gâto, et mon hospitalité n'est pas gratuite donc….

-Nous avons de l'argent, déclara Shikaku en jetant une bourse pleine de pièces au pied du seigneur.

Le regard de Gâto s'illumina, il ramassa la bourse et fit un signe à l'écuyer. Celui-ci mena les cavaliers vers la grande salle, où ils purent s'asseoir autour d'une table rectangulaire.

De nombreuses minutes plus tard, on leur amena un porc qui devait être servi au seigneur cet après-midi. Choze se jeta immédiatement sur l'animal et commença à dévorer sa part, les trois autres prenaient plus de temps à manger et s'interrogèrent sur l'absence de leur hôte.

Gâto arriva peu après dans son plus bel apparat pour faire impression sur ses invités. Cela fit beaucoup rire Inoichi et Shikaku tandis que Minato gardait une attitude polie et que Choze continuait à manger. Gâto s'installa en bout de table et engagea la conversation, il avait pris une attitude plus amicale envers ses « clients », il leur posait plein de questions à propos de leur voyage mais les quatre hommes n'étaient jamais assez précis et racontaient des récits vagues et anecdotiques. Agacé, Gâto s'adressa à Minato, qui lui paraissait être le chef du groupe :

-Mais que venez-vous faire ici, ce n'est pas le chemin pour la Terre Sainte ?

Le jeune homme but une gorgée de son verre et répondit calmement :

-Les fers de nos chevaux sont usées, nous désirons les changer. Et on nous a dit que par ici, vous aviez un excellent forgeron. Nous voudrions s'adresser à lui afin de reprendre le chemin de la Terre Sainte.

-Mon forgeron n'est pas à envier, répondit sèchement Gâto, il est jeune et il ne mérite pas vos éloges.

-Quel âge a-t-il ? Demanda Inoichi.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Gâto se grattant le menton, peut-être 22 ans ou 23 ans.

-Est ce qu'il a une femme ? Et des enfants ? Demanda Choze.

-Non, il n'a aucune famille.

-Il a bien un père et une mère ? Ajouta Shikaku .

-Son père n'est plus ici depuis de nombreuses années, il a laissé sa femme et son gamin ici. Il n'est jamais revenu et n'a donné aucun signe de vie. Sa pauvre femme se morfondait, elle avait épousé un bien beau bâtard !

Les quatre hommes lui jetèrent un regard noir et Gâto hésita à reprendre son histoire mais il prit son courage à deux mains et continua son récit :

-Sa mère est morte, il y a deux ans, il n'a plus jamais été le même. Il devenait sombre et il ne parlait à personne. Il prit une attitude agressive envers les autres. D'ailleurs il a passer tout le mois de Février dans mes geôles, un homme a insulté sa mère de putain et donc ce jeune salaud lui a brisé les deux jambes.

Cette anecdote fit sourire les quatre cavaliers, Gâto poursuivit son récit :

-On le voit souvent prier sur la tombe de sa mère, et …, Gâto s'interrompit et se tourna vers ses hôtes, mais pourquoi vous embêter avec ce jeune imbécile ? Racontez-moi plutôt votre voyage et reprenez du porc si l'envie vous dit.

Il se tourna vers Choze qui venait de finir sa part, Inoichi et Shikaku regardèrent la carcasse de l'animal que leur ami venait de dépouiller. Minato était dans ses pensées, il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit quelques secondes après. Il s'adressa à Gâto :

-Quel est son nom ?

-Qui ça ?

-Le jeune forgeron.

-Oui.

-Quel est son nom ?

Gâto s'enfonça dans son siège, vexé que ces Croisés s'intéressaient plus à son forgeron qu'à sa propre personne. Il répondit froidement à son hôte.

-Je ne sais plus et je m'en moque.

-Il s'appelle Sasuke.

Les personnes assises de chaque coté de la table se retournèrent. C'était l'écuyer de Gâto qui venait de répondre à cette question. Les cavaliers lui sourirent en guise de remerciement tandis que Gâto lui envoya un regard plein de haine et de mépris.

Minato se leva, suivit par ces compagnons, et déclara:

-Eh bien merci Seigneur Gâto pour ce délicieux repas mais nous avons une longue route et nous allons prendre congé, il se tourna vers l'écuyer, est-que les chevaux ont été nourris ?

L'écuyer acquiesça et Minato murmura à l'oreille de l'écuyer tout en lui glissant une bourse d'or dans la poche :

-Merci...

Ils rejoignirent leurs chevaux dans la cour puis sortirent de l'enceinte du château avant de descendre vers le village. D'une des nombreuses meurtrières qui couvraient le château, Gâto observa les cavaliers s'éloigner. Dégouté par ces invités ingrats, il cracha par terre et alla se réfugier dans ses appartements.

* * *

><p><em>Le premier chapitre !<em>  
><em> J'espère que vous aimerez !<em>

_ Pourquoi les Croisés en ont-ils après Sasuke ?_

_ La prochaine fois " La tombe de la mère "_  
><em> Fort comme le marteau, noir comme l'enclume<em>  
><em> Le jeune forgeron Sasuke.<em>


	2. La tombe de la mère

_Le second chapitre !_  
><em> J'èspere que vous aimez toujours !<em>

_ Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 2 : La tombe de la mère<span>**

Lorsque Minato et ses compagnons arrivèrent au village, ils découvrirent un village bien plus animé qu'à leur arrivée. Des hommes armés d'arcs sortaient de différentes maisons pour aller chasser du gibier dans la forêt avoisinante. Les bûcherons en revenaient, haches et scies à la main, chargés de bûches et de rondins qui allaient chauffer le village en cet fin d'hiver. Les femmes confectionnaient des vêtements chauds pour leur maris et leurs enfants tandis que ces derniers jouaient sur la place du village avec un chien. Les seuls bruits que l'on entendait, c'était les cris d'enfant et un marteau qui frappait une enclume dans un son métallique.

Le passage des cavaliers ne passa pas inaperçue. En effet, ils avaient enlevé leurs capes, laissant exposer au grand jour, leurs tuniques marquées d'une croix ainsi que leurs épées et leurs boucliers.

Lorsque les villageois les aperçurent, des murmures se propagèrent dans leur village :

-Regarde ce sont des Croisés.

-Des Croisés ? Mais que viennent-ils faire ici ?

-Maman ? C'est quoi un Croisé ?

-Ils reviennent de Terre Sainte ?

Le jeune forgeron, toujours à son travail, jeta un coup d'œil sur les quatre hommes dont parlait tout le village puis reprit son travail comme si rien ne s'était passé. Shikaku s'avança vers la forge et s'adressa au forgeron nommé Sasuke :

-Les fers de nos chevaux doivent être changés. Et nous désirions boire quelque chose. Peux-tu t'en occuper ?

Sasuke acquiesça et se tourna vers son apprenti qui s 'occupait de chauffer le foyer derrière lui, il lui fit un signe de tête et ce dernier s'exécuta en s'engouffrant dans la maison voisine de la forge.

Les quatre Croisés descendirent de leurs montures et les confièrent à l'apprenti forgeron, qui leur amena quatre chopes de bières de l'auberge du village. Choze et Shikaku s'assirent sur les marches de la forge pour boire leur bière. Inoichi s'attarda à observer l'intérieur de la forge, il touchait les outils, regardait l'apprenti travailler tout en buvant de temps en temps une gorgée de bière. Sasuke, était plongé dans son travail, son regard portait uniquement sur la lame chauffée au rouge qu'il avait dans sa main droite et sur son marteau qu'il avait dans sa main gauche. Minato regardait le jeune homme au travail, le marteau de ce dernier continuait de frapper furieusement l'enclume. Minato constata qu'il lui ressemblait beaucoup aussi bien au niveau physique, qu'au niveau moral. Il avait le même regard, des yeux noirs et tristes reflétant une douleur enfouie et refoulée dans un sombre passé.

Minato s'avança vers le plan de travail du jeune homme

-On m'a dit que tu étais le meilleur forgeron de la région, déclara-t-il.

Sasuke resta de marbre, frappant toujours aussi intensément, la lame avec son marteau. Minato baissa la tête. Il n'avait fait aucune impression sur le jeune homme. Si Sasuke ne pouvait même pas l'écouter alors Minato devrait tout lui dire avec le moins de tact possible.

-J'ai appris pour ta mère, c'est une tragédie, ton père l'aimait beaucoup.

Sasuke s'immobilisa au moment où le marteau allait frapper une nouvelle fois la lame. Il posa ses outils, prit la lame et la plongea dans l'eau froide. Minato insista :

-Ton père aimait beaucoup ta mère, il n'a jamais voulu vous abandonner.

Sasuke se stoppa, se tourna vers l'homme aux yeux bleus et lui lança un regard froid et haineux. Minato croisa enfin le regard du jeune homme, à cet instant, il sut que cet homme était le bon.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire à vous ? Annonça Sasuke.

-J'ai connu ton père, répondit calmement Minato.

-Je m'en fous, tu as connu mon père mais tu ne sais rien de moi.

-Ta mère s'appelait Mikoto ? Non ?

Sasuke regarda son interlocuteur surpris, Minato avait attiré son attention, il poursuivit :

-C'était une femme aux longs cheveux bruns des yeux comme les tiens, une peau de bébé et gentille avec tout ceux qui l'entouraient.

Sasuke baissa la tête, il se rapprocha du foyer et interpella son apprenti :

-Finis les fers de leurs chevaux et range l'atelier.

Il prit son manteau, jeta un regard de mépris à Minato et sortit du village.

Inoichi qui avait assisté à la scène, s'approcha de Minato.

-Ça va être plus compliqué que tu ne le pensais, avoua t-il à son ami.

-Oui, répondit Minato, mais laissons-lui le temps, il se tourna vers l'apprenti, où est-il allé selon toi ?

-Au cimetière, déclara le garçon.

Le cimetière était situé près d'un carrefour, Sasuke arriva du chemin menant au village. Il observa le calvaire qui était à l'entrée du cimetière, le Christ sur la croix avait un air misérable et larmoyant.

Sasuke traversa le cimetière et s'arrêta devant une tombe. Il s'agenouilla, sortit de sa poche une croix forgée. Il déposa sur celle-ci un baiser, fit un signe de croix et pria. Il pria pour l'âme et la rédemption de sa mère. Tous les jours depuis sa mort, il allait prier sur sa tombe, il avait de nombreuses questions à lui poser, sur son père, sur la raison pour laquelle il les a abandonnés, lui et sa mère, sur le fait qu'il ne soit pas revenu.

Mais sa mère n'était plus là. Il espérait qu'en priant, Dieu lui enverrait des réponses mais Dieu ne lui parlait pas. Il désespérait pour le salut de sa mère et pour le sort de sa propre âme.

Ce Croisé, il débarquait de nulle part et il dit qu'il connaissait son père. Sasuke enrageait, il attendait des réponses et c'est un inconnu qui pouvait lui en donner. Sasuke fixa la tombe de sa mère, serra la petite croix dans sa main puis se leva et sortit du cimetière.

En rentrant du village, il rencontra Minato. Le blond ne s'attendait pas à croiser le brun, il le croyait encore au cimetière et il allait le rejoindre. Sasuke s'approcha du Croisé :

-Racontez-moi ce que vous savez sur mon père.

Minato sourit satisfait et lui répondit:

-Avant de parler, sache que tu as le droit de ne pas me croire mais je transmets seulement les dernières volontés de ton père.

Sasuke avait déjà compris que son père n'était plus de ce monde mais il restait déterminé et hocha la tête à la question du blond.

-Ton père s'appelait Fugaku, déclara Minato, c'était un Croisé comme moi et mes compagnons. Il est parti de ce village il y a 12 ans pour aller en Terre Sainte. Ton père a combattu vaillamment les musulmans et le Roi de Jérusalem l'a récompensé en lui offrant le comté de Césarée. Ton père a dirigé cette cité pendant de nombreuses années jusqu'à sa mort.

Sasuke était abasourdi, son père était un seigneur en Palestine. Il gouvernait une cité et avait servi le Roi de Jérusalem. Comment, lui un simple forgeron, pouvait être le fils d'un seigneur de Palestine ?

-Ce n'est pas possible...

-Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure tu peux ne pas me croire.

-Mais comment êtes vous sûr que je suis le fils de ce Fugaku ?

-Ton père avait écrit ses dernières volontés et on me les a transmis car j'étais un des ces amis. Il parlait de sa femme Mikoto qu'il avait laissé en Europe ainsi qu'un enfant du nom de Sasuke. J'ai donc fait le chemin depuis la Terre Sainte pour te trouver et t'emmener avec moi.

Sasuke ne savait plus quoi penser, son père était un Croisé, il était riche et puissant et il les avait laissé lui et sa mère dans la pauvreté et dans le froid alors qu'il savait ce qu'ils enduraient.

-Si il savait que j'existais alors pourquoi n'est-il pas revenu nous chercher moi et ma mère ?

-Ton père avait des engagements envers le Roi et il ne pouvait quitter la Palestine, répondit sérieusement Minato, et crois-moi, si il t'a marqué dans son testament, c'est qu'il avait beaucoup de considération pour son fils et donc pour sa femme. Il regrettait de ne pas être venu vous chercher. Ton père était un homme juste et loyal. Si il le pouvait, il serait revenu mais il est mort avant.

Sasuke baissa la tête, sa mère lui parlait peu de son père mais elle disait que c'était un homme bon tout coïncidait avec le récit de Minato.

-Vous êtes venus pour moi ?

-Oui, ton père désirait que à mort, tu prennes sa place. Et c'est pourquoi nous sommes là. Veux tu m'accompagner jusqu'en Terre Sainte et reprendre ce que ton père a laissé ?

Sasuke réfléchissait, si il suivait ces Croisés, il devrait diriger mais il n'est pas près, il devrait combattre mais il n'est pas près, il devrait pardonner à son père mais était-il près ?

-Mais je ne sais rien de la vie en Terre Sainte. Je n'éprouve aucune haine pour les musulmans et je ne sais pas combattre...

-Fais moi confiance, dit Minato en souriant, je ne suis pas venu tout seul et le voyage jusqu'en Palestine est long tu auras le temps d'apprendre tout ce que tu dois savoir.

Mais Sasuke devrait laisser son ancienne vie derrière lui. Son apprenti n'était pas assez expérimenté pour reprendre la forge et est-ce-que Gâto laisserait partir son seul forgeron ?

-Ton père, lorsqu'il vous a quitté était un simple forgeron et à son arrivée en Terre Sainte, il est devenu seigneur. Ton destin pourrait être le même que celui-de ton père.

Sasuke pensait à la vie misérable qu'il avait, il n'aimait pas son village, il lui rappelait trop sa mère.

Si il allait à Jérusalem, il pourrait prier sur le tombeau du Christ pour sa mère et son père.

-J'accepte de vous suivre.

Minato fut surprise de la vive décision de Sasuke.

-Mais promettez-moi de tout me raconter sur mon père.

Minato lui sourit et lui répondit :

-Tout ce que tu voudras.

Sasuke fit ce qui ressemblait à un sourire et ils rentrèrent tous les deux au village :

-Au fait, quel est votre nom ? Demanda le forgeron.

-Je suis Minato, Minato de Saint-Jean d'Acre.

En rentrant au village, Sasuke et Minato découvrirent un attroupement autour de Shikaku et de Choze. Les enfants du village s'étaient approchés des deux Croisés et ils examinaient les panoplies des deux hommes. Un gamin manipulait le fourreau de l'épée de Shikaku, sous l'œil avisé de celui-ci. Choze caressait les têtes des enfants qui voulaient monter sur son cheval et Inoichi finissait tranquillement sa bière près de son cheval.

Lorsqu'il aperçut son ami avec le jeune forgeron, il s'avança vers eux. Il vit Minato s'adresser à Sasuke et ce dernier courut immédiatement dans la maison en face de la forge.

-Alors ? Questionna Inoichi.

-Il a accepté, répondit Minato.

-Tant mieux, nous allons pouvoir rentrer chez nous.

-Mais il va falloir l'éduquer pendant le voyage, il faut que de forgeron, il devienne chevalier. Ce n'est pas une mince affaire.

-C'est pour ça que nous t'avons accompagné, Choze, Shikaku et moi. Il faut former cet enfant car ce qu'il attend en Terre Sainte ne sera pas de tout repos pour lui.

Sasuke sortit de la maison avec un sac sur le dos, il semblait chargé et assez pesant. Mettre toute sa vie dans un simple sac n'est pas une chose aisée.

-Je n'ai pas de cheval, dit-il en s'approchant des deux hommes.

-Nous avons tout prévu, répondit Inoichi, rassures-toi.

Sasuke regarda Inoichi faire un signe à Shikaku. Ce dernier se leva et s'adressa à un homme qui nourrissait son cheval derrière sa maison. Il discuta avec lui puis il lui remit une bourse plein d'or. Shikaku revint vers le groupe d'enfants avec le cheval tout juste acheté.

-Maintenant tu as un cheval, annonça Minato en souriant.

Shikaku s'approcha de Sasuke et lui remit les rênes de sa monture. Sasuke resta neutre mais remercia l'homme aux cicatrices. Il fut stupéfait de voir comme ses nouveaux compagnons avaient déjà tout prévu. Chacun de leur acte avait été préparé et organisé, tout ça pour pouvoir le convaincre. La pensée que quatre hommes avaient traversé toute l'Europe pour le retrouver, réveilla en lui un sentiment d'orgueil.

Après de brèves adieux aux enfants du village, Choze monta sur son cheval et rejoignit ces compagnons.

-Est ce-qu'on peut y aller ? Questionna Minato.

-Oui, répondit Choze.

Les trois autres se contentèrent de faire oui avec la tête et le cortège sortit du village.

Une fois arrivés au carrefour, les Croisés partirent vers l'Est. Sasuke jeta un dernier regard sur le cimetière où reposait sa mère. Il aperçut sa tombe au loin et il pensa que si elle était encore en vie, elle l'aurait accompagné jusqu'en Terre Sainte. Il se jura que lorsqu'il ira à Jérusalem, il ira prier pour sa mère et son père sur la colline où le Christ fut crucifié. Il observa une dernière fois le village où il était né, s'éloigner peu à peu. Le château était encore plus sinistre de loin que de près et le village était minuscule on distinguait seulement le foyer de la forge qui brûlait toujours avec autant d'intensité. Sasuke continua à le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Il détourna son regard et rejoignit ses nouveaux compagnons qui s'engageaient sur le sentier traversant la forêt.

* * *

><p><em>La fin du second chapitre !<em>  
><em> Le voyage de Sasuke commence !<em>

_ La prochaine fois "Révélations"_  
><em> Sasuke fait connaissance avec ses nouveaux alliés<em>


	3. Révélations

_Sasuke est parti de son village et fait route avec ses nouveaux compagnons vers la Terre Sainte !_

_ La suite de cette sage que j'espère vous trouver passionnante !_  
><em> Bonne Lecture !<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 3 : Révélations<span>  
><strong>

Ils étaient partis depuis deux heures et le silence s'était installé entre les membres de la compagnie.

Les Croisés étaient exténués ils n'avaient pas dormi depuis longtemps. Les quatre hommes voulaient trouver le plus rapidement Sasuke et donc ils avaient sauté de nombreuses nuits.

Sasuke restait silencieux et observait les différents hommes qui se tenaient devant lui. Minato de Saint-Jean d'Acre, de par son nom, Sasuke en avait déduit que c'était un seigneur. Si c'était un ami de son père alors ils devaient avoir le même rang. Le blond n'était pas habillé comme un seigneur, il avait un tunique sale, un manteau en lambeaux, seul sa cotte de mailles était intacte.

Les trois autres restait un mystère pour Sasuke, ils étaient tous sales comme leur meneur mais ils n'étaient peut-être pas des nobles. Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt. Shikaku proposa d'installer un campement pour passer la nuit, Inoichi et Choze approuvèrent et Sasuke n'était pas contre. Minato accepta et les cavaliers descendirent de leur monture. Ils se repartirent les tâches : Sasuke et Choze cherchaient du bois pour le feu tandis que Shikaku et Minato allaient puiser de l'eau dans la rivière qui était toute proche. Inoichi, quant à lui, s'installa contre un arbre et attendit le retour de ces compagnons.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, les quatre hommes étaient déjà revenus, ils avaient eu le temps de faire un feu et la nuit était tombé. A la vue de ses compagnons d'armes qui souriaient en sa direction, il comprit qu'il s'était endormi alors qu'il devait faire la garde.

-Je vois que tu ne t'épuises pas à la tâche !

-Allons Shikaku, sois indulgent, ce voyage nous a tous exténués.

-Choze a raison, répondit calmement Minato, mais avant de dormir, Sasuke, il se tourna vers le jeune homme, si tu veux nous poser des questions, poses les.

Sasuke qui n'avait pas parler depuis qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés, questionna les trois cavaliers dont il ne connaissait pas le nom :

-Je ne connais pas vos noms. Et je pense que la suite du voyage serait plus agréable si je les connaissais.

Les trois hommes répondirent chacun leur tour :

-Je suis Shikaku de Montferrat.

-Mon nom est Choze de Tripoli.

-Et je suis Inoichi de Tortose.

Sasuke sourit, il avait vu juste.

-J'en déduis que vous êtes tous des seigneurs, déclara t-il.

-C'est exact, ajouta Minato.

-Vous connaissiez tous mon père ?

-Oui, nous avons combattu de nombreuses fois aux côtés de ton père, répondit Inoichi.

-Nous avions tellement combattu au service du Roi, qu'on nous appelait la Garde Sainte, rajouta Minato.

-Sa mort fut un vrai gâchis, lâcha Shikaku.

Les Croisés baissèrent la tête et fixèrent le feu qui brûlait au milieu de leur petite assemblée.

-Comment est-il mort ? Interrogea Sasuke.

Les cavaliers se tournèrent vers Minato, il avait promis à Sasuke qu'il lui dirait tout il devait tenir sa promesse.

-Il y a un an, un jeune seigneur Sarrasin* arriva à Jérusalem, il demanda au Roi de Jérusalem une ville sur la côte de Palestine pour pouvoir faire du commerce en mer Méditerranée. Le Roi Sarutobi III refusa, mais le jeune seigneur insista et il demanda un duel avec un quelconque seigneur de la côte pour récupérer sa terre. Fugaku fut le premier à se porter volontaire, si le Sarrasin gagnait, il récupérerait ses terres et la ville de Césarée et si Fugaku gagnait, il gardait ses terres. Mais l'issue du combat fut tout autre, Fugaku fut blessé mortellement à la hanche et le Sarrasin remporta le duel. De plus il a dépouillé ton père de son épée et de son bouclier. Avant de rendre son dernier souffle, ton père m'a avoué l'endroit où il cachait son testament. Nous avons appris pour toi et ta mère et nous voilà.

Sasuke n'écoutait plus la fin du récit depuis longtemps, toutes ses pensées tournaient autour d'une chose : l'homme qui avait tué et dépouillé son père de tout ses biens.

-Comment s'appelle cet homme ?

-Il s'appelle Zaku et si tu veux retrouver l'honneur et les terres qui te reviennent de droit. Il faudra le battre, et c'est à ce moment là que mes trois compères interviennent, déclara Minato en montrant ses compagnons.

-Nous allons t'apprendre à écrire et à lire. Nous t'apprendrons également l'art du combat, la géographie, la politique et l'histoire, annonça Inoichi.

-Tout ce que tu dois savoir pour devenir seigneur de Césarée, poursuivit Shikaku.

-Le voyage jusqu'en Terre Sainte est long, nous avons un an pour te former, conclut Choze.

Depuis ces déclarations, Sasuke fulminait intérieurement, il voulait venger son père et pour cela il devait commencer sa formation immédiatement. Minato voyant l'impatience du jeune homme, préféra calmer ses ardeurs :

-Mais chaque chose en son temps, il ne faut pas trop te brusquer; hier encore tu n'étais qu'un simple forgeron et aujourd'hui tu es un prétendant à la régence d'une cité.

Les trois autres hommes firent mine d'approuver et Sasuke se contenta de refouler son impatience.

Les cinq hommes mangèrent et parlèrent pendant un long moment, Choze avait trouvé un lapin et il l'avait cuit à la broche. Les Croisés s'étaient partagé l'animal en cinq. Les quatre seigneurs ne semblaient pas se satisfaire avec ce frêle festin alors que Sasuke s'en contentait, vu qu'il ne mangeait jamais à sa faim lorsqu'il était au village. Choze se remémorait les somptueux repas qu'ils organisaient en Palestine et à l'écoute de ses paroles, les trois autres rêvaient de mets somptueux qu'on ne trouvaient qu'en Orient.

Alors que les autres finissaient leur part, Minato n'avait presque pas touché à la sienne. Il était soucieux et il patienta un bon moment avant de s'adresser à Sasuke.

-Dis-moi te souviens tu de quelqu'un d'autre qui vivait avec ta mère, ton père et toi ?

Sasuke fut surprit par la question.

-Je me souviens pas de l'époque où mon père vivait avec nous, c'était il y a trop longtemps.

Minato soupira, il avait oublié de lui en parler et maintenant il était obligé de tout lui avouer.

-Sache que tu as un frère nommé Itachi, qui vit également en Terre Sainte.

Sasuke était abasourdi, alors il avait aussi un frère toujours en vie. Il avit toujours rêvé d'avoir un grand frère depuis le départ de son père.

-Il a pris la croix en même temps que ton père et il a suivi ce dernier jusqu'en Terre Sainte.

Alors son frère avait été a ses côtés depuis la naissance, Sasuke n'arrivait pas à y croire, il voulait absolument rencontrer son frère et les révélations de Minato n'avaient fait que renforcer l'impatience du jeune homme. Cependant Shikaku préféra le ramener sur terre :

-Ne t'emballe pas Sasuke, Itachi n'est pas le genre d'un grand frère amical et protecteur.

Sasuke porta son regard vers Shikaku et lui demanda froidement :

-Et pourquoi vous dites ça.

Ce fut Minato qui lui répondit :

-Lorsque ton frère eut atteint 18 ans, lui et ton père se sont brouillés et ils ne se sont plus jamais parlé. Personne ne connaît la raison qu'il l'a poussé à coupé les ponts avec son père. Et lorsque ton père est mort, il n'a pas voulu reprendre sa suite et quand nous lui avons exposé notre intention d'aller te chercher sur le vieux continent, il a simplement répondu que tu l'intéressais pas pour l'instant et qu'il avait mieux à faire que de perdre une année à te chercher.

Finalement Sasuke changea vite d'avis sur son frère, il éprouvait maintenant une immense rancune envers lui et le peu d'importance qu'Itachi lui accordait n'améliorerait pas leur relation.

-Et en tant que templier, ton frère ne peut pas s'absenter de Terre Sainte comme il le souhaite, argumenta Choze.

-Un templier ? Questionna Sasuke.

-Ce sont des chevaliers appartenant à l'Ordre du Temple, intervint Inoichi c'est un ordre militaire et religieux qui vise à protéger les reliques et les pèlerins de Terre Sainte. Ils interviennent beaucoup dans les conflits entre chrétiens et musulmans. Ils protègent le Roi de Jérusalem et doivent chasser les infidèles.

-Et pourtant en ce moment, ils se concentrent plus sur la chasse aux infidèles que sur la protection du Royaume de Jérusalem, soupira Minato.

-Pourquoi soupirez-vous la chasse des infidèles n'est pas une de vos tâches ?

-Sasuke, répondit Shikaku, après tant d'années de combat, les musulmans et les chrétiens ne veulent plus la guerre. Nos sangs ont déjà trop coulés durant la prise de Jérusalem, il y a une cinquantaine d'année. Et cela a entrainé un cycle de haine et de rancœur. C'est pour ça que Le Roi Sarutobi III de Jérusalem et Massada le chef des Sarrasins cherchent à signer un traité de paix mais les agissements de bellicistes comme les Templiers nous éloignent de cet idéal de paix.

-Ainsi par tous les moyens, nous essayons d'imposer la paix, poursuivit Choze.

-Et comment ? Demanda Sasuke.

-Mariages, échanges commerciaux, aides militaires, escorte et droit de passage pour les pèlerins, etc, …., conclut Inoichi.

Cette réponse se satisfit pas Sasuke, qui regarda tour à tour les trois hommes espérant une réponse plus claire. Minato bailla et annonça à ses compagnons :

-Bien, la journée a été longue, je suis exténué. Pour cette nuit, nous allons effectué un tour de garde, Inoichi, tu commences.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que tout à l'heure tu avais déjà commencé ta nuit, ironisa Shikaku.

Le blond regarda son compagnon avec haine tandis que Choze riait à gorge déployée. Sasuke sourit à ce triste trio et s'allongea sur les peaux de bête qui lui servait de lit, il prit une couverture en lin et s'enroula dedans.

Après une heure, alors que Inoichi accomplissait son tour de garde adossé contre un arbre et que ses compagnons dormaient à poings fermés, Sasuke n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir, cette journée avait tellement intense en révélations qu'il ne pouvait s'endormir paisiblement. Toutes ces informations tournaient dans sa tête : son père, son frère, les Templiers, les Sarrasins, la Terre Sainte et Césarée .

Césarée, il rêvait d'admirer et de diriger cette ville, la ville de son père, sa ville. Enfin, il devrait d'abord combattre ce Zaku et récupérer les armes de son père...

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent et partirent sans perdre de temps. Leur voyage était long, très long et les Croisés en profitèrent pour enseigner à Sasuke tout ce qu'il fallait savoir. Shikaku lui enseignait l'histoire et la politique, Inoichi lui enseignait la géographie et la bienséance tandis que Choze s'occupait de lui enseigner les mœurs et coutumes de la Terre Sainte. Minato, quant à lui, il enseignait à Sasuke le latin et l'arabe. Lors des longs arrêts, chacun leur tour, ils lui enseignaient l'art de combattre à l'épée et à toutes les différentes armes possibles.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ de Sasuke, et les cinq chevaliers traversèrent les Alpes et arrivèrent en Italie. Un mois plus tard, ils prirent la mer à Rome pour Messine en Sicile, l'un des principaux ports d'embarquement pour la Terre Sainte...

* * *

><p><em>Les révélations sont faites !<em>  
><em> Vous en savez déjà un peu plus sur l'histoire.<em>

_ La prochaine fois "Menaces venues de la mer"_


	4. Menaces venues de la mer

_Pour ce chapitre on change de décor avec de nouveaux lieus et de nouveaux personnages !_

_ Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Menaces venues de la mer<strong>

Le jour se levait lentement sur la ville de Saint-Jean d'Acre, le port était déjà bondé de bateaux déchargeant leurs cargaisons venues de toute l'Europe. Les commerces s'ouvraient peu à peu et les marins ivres se réveillaient au son des mouettes.

Dans la citadelle de la ville, un jeune homme dort profondément dans un lit, enveloppé dans des draps de soie. Un rayon de soleil passe à travers sa fenêtre et vient perturber son sommeil. Il grimaça et se leva, il secoua sa chevelure blonde et regarda la mer avec nostalgie. Cela faisait un an jour pour jour que chaque matin, il regardait la mer espérant son retour. Lassé par cette routine quotidienne, il gratta son torse dénudé et sortit rapidement du lit. Le jeune homme enfila un simple haut en tissu ainsi qu'un pantalon en cuir fin. Il descendit pieds nus les escaliers en colimaçon et arriva dans la cour de la citadelle. Elle était vide car les soldats dormaient encore dans la caserne et les gardes ayant veillés toute la nuit avaient du mal à rester debout et préféraient finir leurs nuits dans leurs lits. Le blond profita de cette occasion pour sauter dans ses chaussures en lin et sortir de la citadelle.

Il passa sa matinée à flâner comme d'habitude dans les rues de Saint Jean d'Acre. Il saluait les commerçants qui lui rendaient immédiatement leur salut. Lorsqu'il arriva au port, il aida des marins arabes à débarquer leur marchandises. Il alla ensuite à la cathédrale, qui était encore en construction, rendre visite aux clercs. Il leur amena du pain pour les pauvres, les hommes d'église le remerciaient en prières et en bénédictions. Le jeune homme trouvait ça chiant, mais ce sont les tâches qu'il devait accomplir en l'absence de son père. Ce dernier avait pris un bateau pour l'Italie avec des compagnons et il n'était toujours pas revenu. Et en tant que fils de Minato Namikaze de Saint-Jean d'Acre, il devait assumer les responsabilités de seigneur remplaçant.

Il rentra à la citadelle lorsque le soleil fut à son zénith, et constata qu'il y avait plus d'agitation qu'à son départ. Des cavaliers étaient arrivés et leurs écuyers s'occupaient déjà de les décharger. Le blond aperçut alors à travers ces cavaliers un visage familier :

-Maître Kakashi !

Un homme aux cheveux gris d'une trentaine d'années se retourna vers le jeune homme. De par son apparence, on pouvait déterminer qu'il avait vu beaucoup de batailles : son œil gauche était caché par un bandeau et la partie inférieure de son visage était dissimulé derrière un masque.

-Oh Naruto ! Ça fait un bail …, répondit-il en souriant.

-Quatre mois. Que faisiez-vous pendant tout ce temps et qu'est ce qui vous amène ici ?

-Pourquoi ne pas en discuter autour d'un verre ? Ce voyage m'a éreinté.

Naruto lui sourit et il invita son maître à monter les escaliers.

Ils s'installèrent dans la grande salle qui donnait sur le port. Ils se posèrent sur une petite table et on leur servit du vin. Naruto, désireux de connaître la raison de la venue de son maître, prit la parole :

-Bon qu'est ce qui vous amène à Acre ?

-Pas grand chose, répondit Kakashi d'un ton las, je revenais de Jérusalem et j'avais envie de venir prendre des nouvelles de mon élève.

-Ah ouais ? Ha ha ha ! Le Roi vous a demandé quelque chose ?

Kakashi but une gorgée de vin et lui répondit :

-En vue des négociations avec les Sarrasins, je devais escorter un ambassadeur arabe à Jérusalem. Cet ambassadeur et le Roi devaient se rencontrer pour fixer les termes de la paix entre chrétiens et musulmans. Donc, oui, le Roi m'a demandé quelque chose.

-Et je paris que certaines personnes auraient aimé que cet ambassadeur n'arrive jamais à Jérusalem ?

-Tu parles des Templiers ? Interrogea Kakashi en regardant son apprenti avec intérêt, ils n'oseraient pas tenter quelque chose. Ils sont trop peu nombreux. C'est pour ça que certains sont partis recruter de nouvelles recrues en Europe.

En utilisant le terme « Europe », Kakashi s'aperçut que Naruto baissa la tête à la mention du vieux continent.

-Tu n'as toujours pas de nouvelles de lui ? Questionna l'homme aux cheveux gris.

Naruto releva rapidement la tête et pour éviter un gène sourit à son maître :

-Non, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Papa est fort et puis Shikaku, Inoichi et Choze sont avec lui. Donc aucune raison de s'inquiéter …

-Il t'a dit la raison de son départ ?

-Non, mais ça a intérêt a être une bonne raison, rétorqua le blond.

Kakashi sourit à la réplique du blond. Son apprenti était toujours de bonne humeur malgré le fait que son père était absent depuis un an, il avait gardé le sourire. Et c'est ce qui caractérisait le plus Naruto.

-Avez-vous des nouvelles de Sakura ? Demanda le blond.

-Oui, je prends de ces nouvelles à chaque fois que je m'arrête à Jérusalem, sa formation l'épuise beaucoup mais elle s'accroche. Je ne me rappelle plus, depuis quand est-elle partie ?

-Elle est partie il y a 8 ans, répondit Naruto, j'aimerais tellement la revoir.

Naruto devait se l'avouer sa sœur lui manquai énormément, il se souvint de leur enfance des moments passés ensemble et de son sourire.

-Quand Papa sera rentré, j'irais la voir et je ne serais plus obligé de rester ici pour garder la cité.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne t'oublie pas. A chaque fois que je la vois. Elle ne me parle que de toi, déclara Kakashi en souriant, mais parlons plutôt de toi. Comment vas-tu ? Tu ne te sens pas seul dans cette grande cité ?

-Non, ça peut encore aller, Saint-Jean d'Acre est une grande cité comme vous l'avez dit et nous avons un très bon commerce avec les musulmans. Et donc de nombreux personnes passent par ce relais important. Par exemple, j'ai reçu le Prince Kankurô, il y a moins de trois semaines. Il revenait d'Égypte avec des marchands Maures.

-Sa venue serait en lien avec le traité de paix ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais quelle est la situation à Jérusalem ?

-C'est très tendu, soupira Kakashi, l'Église soutenue par les Templiers demande de continuer la Guerre Sainte alors que le peuple est las des conflits. Les Sarrasins ont le même problème chez eux, les extrémistes sont près à tout pour continuer le djihad.

-Ah oui ! C'est vrai, Shikamaru m'en avait parlé, il n'y pas longtemps, s'exclama Naruto.

A cet instant, un homme avec une cicatrice allant d'un de ces joues à l'autre, apparut essoufflé à l'encablure de la porte.

-Seigneur Naruto, un navire vient d'arriver au port, ce sont des Templiers et ils désirent ardemment parler au seigneur de Acre.

-Merci Iruka, répondit le jeune homme à son ancien tuteur tout en se levant, Maître Kakashi, accompagnez-moi je pense que vous ne serrez pas déçu.

Pour toute réponse, il finit son verre et se leva à son tour. Naruto et son Maître passèrent devant Iruka essoufflé, et descendirent un à un les escaliers. Ce dernier eut juste le temps d'entendre des chevaux partirent au galop et une personne hurler :

-NE M'APPELLE PLUS SEIGNEUR NARUTO !

Le navire avait à peine débarqué que les marins déchargeaient déjà la cargaison et les nombreux coffres pleines de pièces d ' or étaient placés sur les chevaux qui devaient les amener à bon port.

Naruto et Kakashi arrivèrent rapidement au port, le blond descendit de sa monture et alla à la rencontre des Templiers.

Les deux hommes observèrent les différents personnages qui occupaient le bateau, c'était des jeunes hommes portant l'uniforme des Templiers, une tunique blanche ornée d'une croix rouge. Dans leurs yeux, Kakashi voyait cette ardeur, cette haine envers les infidèles et aussi cette espérance de rédemption par le meurtre massif de musulmans. De jeunes recrues et de l'or, c'est pour cela que ce bateau était allé en Europe. Des jeunes endoctrinés qui seront utilisés par les chef de l'Ordre pour effectuer le sale travail et pour en payer les conséquences par la suite.

Un vieux marin tout tremblant portait en ses mains, un coffre en bois; fermé seulement par un petit loquet.

Il descendit du bateau par le ponton et malheureusement fit tomber le coffre, dont le contenu se répandit sur le sol. Certaines pièces roulèrent jusqu'au bord et tombèrent dans l'eau. Le vieux ramassa rapidement les pièces éparpillées, tandis que Naruto s'avançait peu à peu vers le navire.

C'est alors qu'un Templier descendit du bateau et prit le vieux par le col et hurla :

-QUE VIENS-TU DE FAIRE ? VIEUX SENILE ! QUE VIENS TU DE FAIRE ?

L'homme ne répondit pas, la peur l'avait rendu muet. Le Templier le lâcha et l'homme retomba lourdement sur le sol.

-Réponds-moi, dit plus calmement le Templier.

-Pardo... Pardonnez-moi, balbutia le vieil homme.

Le Templier le regarda d'un air vicieux et éclata de rire :

-HA HA HA HA ! Le pardon ? Seul Dieu peut pardonner et moi je ne suis que la main droite de Dieu, son messager. Je suis celui qui châtie les infidèles et avant que j'accepte ton pardon. Je vais te châtier.

Il asséna un coup de pied dans le visage du vieil homme, celui-ci tomba à terre et cracha du sang.

Le Templier prit son arme, une immense faux rouge à trois lames, et se prépara à l'abattre sur le malheureux.

-Sois châtié, misérable ….

Au moment où la faux allait ôter la vie du vieillard, une autre lame s'interposa.

-Dégage, annonça Naruto.

Le Templier croisa le regard azur du jeune homme. Ce regard était plein de volonté et de détermination. Il recula d'un pas toujours sa faux à la main.

-Comment oses-tu interrompre mon châtiment ?

Naruto aida le vieil homme à se relever mais c'est Kakashi qui lui répondit :

-Vous vouliez parler au seigneur de la cité, il est devant vous, dit-il en montrant du doigt son jeune élève, et toi que viens-tu faire ici ? Hidan de Beyrouth.

Naruto observa l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. C'était un homme aux cheveux gris ramenés en arrière. Il avait des yeux mauves qui reflétaient son esprit fanatique de templier. Il portait la tunique des templiers mais celle-ci à la différence était ornée de bordures dorées et immaculée. Il portait également par dessus sa tunique une cape en fourrure, Naruto en conclut que c'était un seigneur au même titre que son père.

-Kakashi Hatake de Tyr, reprit Hidan, et toi que fais-tu ici ? Où est Minato Namikaze et pourquoi ce môme est-il le seigneur.

-Je suis le fils de Minato, répondit Naruto, il est en voyage et c'est moi qui m'occupe de Saint-Jean d'Acre en son absence. Et je n'autorise pas qu'on maltraite ses citoyens !

-Je t'ai pas sonné le môme ! Pousse-toi de là et laisse-moi châtier cette vermine.

Naruto se mit devant le vieil homme faisant comprendre à Hidan qu'il ne le laisserait pas faire.

-Ça suffit Hidan …

Hidan et les trois autres tournèrent la tête vers le ponton. Un autre Templier venait de descendre du bateau. Il avait les yeux verts et la peau brune et il portait une sorte de casque qui lui recouvrait la tête et le visage. Sa tenue était similaire à Hidan cependant on ne pouvait pas distinguer ses armes et il tenait en ses mains deux petits coffres avec un verrou chacun.

-Quel rabat-joie tu fais, Kakuzu, déclara son compagnon.

-Je viens d'envoyer un message au Leader, nous ne devons pas le faire attendre. Nous devons lui livrer ce qu'il demande. Ne fais pas attention à eux, dit-il en désignant Kakashi, Naruto et le marin.

-Dommage, tu ne fais que retardé l'échéance, vieil homme, hurla Hidan en menaçant le vieillard avec sa faux.

Naruto fit signe au marin de partir avant qu'il ne s'attire d'autres ennuis. Ce dernier le remercit avec un merci muet et s'éloigna rapidement. Kakashi interpella Kakuzu :

-Attendez, Kakuzu de Sidon, pourquoi êtes vous revenus en Terre Sainte ? Et que comptez-vous faire avec cet argent ?

-Cela ne concerne pas, Kakashi de Tyr, répondit l'intéressé.

-Cela concerne l'Ordre du Temple, ajouta Hidan en jubilant.

-Qu'est ce que vous manigancez ? Sortit Naruto.

Les deux templiers lui jetèrent un regard soupçonneux tandis que Naruto leur répondait avec des yeux pleins de mépris. Kakuzu se détacha du regard du jeune homme et déclara à son coéquipier.

-Dépêchons-nous, il ne faut pas tarder.

Hidan dégouté, suivit Kakuzu jusqu'à leurs chevaux. Kakuzu plaça ses petits coffres dans un plus grand qu'il verrouilla avec une clef. Il mit la clef dans une des bourses à sa ceinture et vérifia que le convoi était prêt. Une vingtaine de Templiers étaient assemblés autour d'une charrette remplie de coffres, tirée par deux chevaux et menée par deux Templiers. Kakuzu se tourna vers Naruto :

-Merci de nous avoir permis de débarquer ici, Seigneur Namikaze.

Naruto ne répondit pas regardant toujours les deux hommes avec un regard froid.

-Allons-y Kakuzu, déclara Hidan agacé.

Vexé, Kakuzu ordonna à la compagnie de se mettre en marche. Les cavaliers escortèrent la charrette et suivirent leurs deux supérieurs tandis qu'Hidan lançait un dernier regard méchant sur Naruto et Kakashi. Ces derniers observèrent le convoi jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans les rues de la ville.

Naruto se tourna vers son maître :

-Que préparent-ils ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Kakashi, mais rien de bon...

Le soleil se couchait sur la cité d'Arsouf, un pigeon volait en direction du château, un petit papier était attaché à sa patte. Le pigeon pénétra dans la grande salle du château où trois hommes étaient assis autour d'une longue table rectangulaire. Le premier était en bout de table, il avait les cheveux roux courts et avait des yeux mauves qui étaient formés de six cercles concentriques, il portait de nombreux piercings sur les oreilles et sur le visage. Celui à sa gauche, était un homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noirs, plutôt jeune et il semblait absent. Celui à sa droite, était un homme grand à la peau bleue et aux traits de requin, il possédait une grande épée qui était déposé sur la table devant lui. Chacun portait le même uniforme, une tunique blanche ornée d'une croix rouge.

Les trois hommes se dévisageaient comme si ils attendaient quelque chose. Soudain l'homme à la peau bleue aperçut le pigeon qui volait autour du lustre en fer forgé.

-Ah !Enfin des nouvelles ! déclara-t-il.

Les deux autres levèrent la tête et aperçurent le volatile. L'homme roux sortit de sa bourse un sachet de graines dont il répandit le contenu sur la table.

Le pigeon atterrit sur la table et commença à picorer le grain. Le roux s 'empara de l'oiseau, détacha le petit bout de papier, le déplia et lut attentivement les caractères écrits sur le parchemin. Au bout d'un moment, il déposa le minuscule bout de papier sur la table et regarda tour à tour ces compagnons :

-Kakuzu et Hidan viennent de débarquer à Saint-Jean d'Acre avec la cargaison, annonça t-il.

-C'est pas trop tôt, rétorqua l'homme à la peau bleue, on commençait à s'ennuyer.

-Calmes-toi Kisame, intervint le brun, tant que nous ne serons pas au complet, nous ne nous manifesterons pas. Ai-je raison ? Maître Pain ?

-C'est exact, répondit le roux, et j'attends des nouvelles de Deidara et de Sasori.

-Quand on parle du loup … , dit Kisame.

Un second pigeon venait de pénétrer dans la grande salle. A la différence de l'autre, celui-ci se jeta sur le grain. Pain détacha immédiatement le second message et le lut rapidement.

-Que raconte t-il ? Demanda le brun .

-Ils viennent de quitter Messine, ils seront là dans deux semaines, répondit Pain.

-Rien d'autre ? questionna Kisame.

-Si, Ajouta Pain, ils ont rencontré Minato Namikaze d'Acre, Shikaku Nara de Montferrat, Choze de Tripoli et Inoichi de Tortose. Ainsi que ton jeune frère Itachi.

Le brun resta froid à cette déclaration. Les trois hommes restèrent sceptiques face à cette déclaration -Qu'importe, répondit Itachi, tout est préparé depuis longtemps et il n'interfèrera en rien dans nos plans.

-Tu as raison, ajouta Pain, bientôt tout sera prêt...

* * *

><p><em>La fin du 4ème Chapitre !<em>  
><em> Naruto et Kakashi face aux Templiers !<em>  
><em> Quel est le plan des Templiers ?<em>

_ La prochaine fois "Rencontres sur le port"_  
><em> Sasuke et ses compagnons font route vers Messine !<em>


	5. Rencontres sur le port

_Retour sur Sasuke et sa bande !_  
><em> Ils vont à Messine pour prendre le navire vers la Terre Sainte !<em>

_ Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 5 : Rencontres sur le port<span>**

Au temps des Croisades, la Sicile était connue pour être l'interface entre les trois grandes puissances du Moyen-Âge : L'Occident Chrétien, l'Empire Byzantin et le Monde Musulman.

La ville de Messine n'échappait pas à la règle. A chaque coin de rues, on pouvait entendre parler français, anglais, espagnol, grec ou arabe. La ville était parsemée d'églises, de mosquées ou de synagogues. Tous les routes maritimes de la Méditerranée convergeaient vers ce port.

On appelait à la prière du haut des minarets et les cloches chrétiennes résonnaient dans le port rempli de navires des quatre coins du monde.

Cinq hommes parcouraient les rues à la recherche d'une auberge où ils pourraient prendre des forces avant de reprendre leur voyage vers la Terre Sainte. Ils étaient tous vêtus de capes de voyage et portaient chacun à leur ceinture une épée dans un fourreau. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une auberge qui donnait sur le port et s'installèrent sur une table en extérieur. Le plus massif d'entre eux hurla au tavernier qui essuyait une table à l'intérieur :

-Aubergiste ! Cinq bières et ce que tu as de meilleur à offrir en nourriture.

-Je m'y attèle monseigneur ! Répondit l'homme.

-Je vois que le voyage n'a toujours pas entamé ton appétit, Choze, remarqua Inoichi.

-Un Akimichi a toujours besoin de force, répliqua Shikaku.

Les cinq chevaliers sourirent et Minato s'adressa à ses compagnons :

-Mes amis, c'est la dernière partie de notre voyage. Ce soir nous serons en route en Saint-Jean d'Acre. Et c'est bientôt la perspective d'une nouvelle vie qui s'offre à toi, Sasuke. Nous t' avons enseigné tout ce que tu devais savoir et je pense que Fugaku aurait été fier de voir ce que tu es devenu.

Sasuke observa le blond avec un regard reconnaissant, ferma les yeux et les rouvrit avec des yeux pleins de détermination.

-Je vous remercie de votre enseignement, je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant mais je ne sais pas si mon père exprimerait quelconque fierté envers quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas rétabli son honneur.

Les quatre Croisés l'observèrent avec intérêt.

-Mais pour l'instant, je n'ai qu'un seul objectif, rétablir l'honneur de mon père et pour cela je dois me battre contre Zaku..

-Ne t'engage pas sur cette voie, railla Shikaku, la vengeance ne te ramènera pas ton père.

-De plus, je ne pense pas que ton père aurait voulu cela, ajouta Minato avec un regard sévère.

-Je ne parle pas de tuer Zaku Abumi mais de le battre en duel tout comme mon père et de récupérer les armes et les terres de mon père. La vengeance ne m'intéresse pas mais savoir qu'un homme tel que lui vit sur la labeur de mon père me répugne.

Minato et les trois autres regardèrent Sasuke qui leur jetait un regard plein d'orgueil.

-Cette arrogance …. soupira Minato en souriant, tu es bien le fils de Fugaku ….

Sasuke sourit à sa victoire et le tavernier vint servir les bières aux quatre hommes ainsi que qu'un poulet qu 'ils partagèrent.

Tandis que les cinq compagnons mangeaient, un cortège d'une dizaine de personnes à cheval s'avança sur le port. Le meneur était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années avec la peau blanche, des cheveux bruns ramenés en arrière et des yeux blancs et froids. Il était suivi par des personnes ayant les mêmes attributs, il regarda les Croisés attablés devant l'auberge, stoppa le convoi et s'adressa à ces derniers :

-Que font les Seigneurs de Acre, Montferrat, Tripoli et Tortose dans la ville de Messine habillés comme de simples vagabonds ?

Les intéressés se retournèrent vers le cavalier et Minato répondit :

-Je vous retourne la question, Hiashi Hyûga, Seigneur de Jaffa ?

Hiashi sourit à ses compagnons.

-Vous voir ici, mes amis, apporte le réconfort à mon cœur. Nous n'avions pas de nouvelles et nombreux sont ceux qui s'inquiétait de votre sort, annonça t-il.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Seigneur Hyûga, nous avons accompli notre quête et nous retournions en Terre Sainte, déclara Inoichi.

-Je vois, j'en suis rassuré. Pour ma part, je reviens de Rome où je suis allé chercher mon neveu et mes filles pour les emmener en Terre Sainte.

Les Croisés observèrent les trois personnes qui suivaient le seigneur Hyûga. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient habillés dans de grandes robes avec des sandales aux pieds. Elles portaient toutes deux des petits turbans qui cachaient leur peau de satin des effets du soleil et qui laissaient juste une petite ouverture pour leurs yeux nacrés. Le jeune homme ressemblait fortement à son oncle, même stature, même regard, il avait de longs cheveux bruns et il était habillé du même habit que son parent, un long vêtement blanc, une ceinture en cuir et un manteau noir par dessus les épaules. A la différence de Hiashi, son neveu portait une épée et un bouclier orné d'une croix à la selle de son cheval tout comme les hommes qui accompagnait le seigneur Hyûga et sa famille.

-Vous ne nous aviez pas encore parlé d'eux, Seigneur Hyûga, déclara Choze.

-Oui, j' avais confié mes filles à mon frère, il y a cinq ans. Malheureusement, celui-ci est mort de maladie il y a un mois et une fois que j'ai appris la nouvelle, je suis venu ramener mes filles et emmener mon neveu vers un avenir meilleur en Terre Sainte.

-Vous avez toutes nos condoléances, seigneur Hyûga, ajouta Shikaku.

-Je vous remercie, mais une question me turlupine depuis notre heureuse rencontre. Qui est le jeune homme qui vous accompagne ? Demanda-t-il en désignant Sasuke du regard.

Minato ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ce fut une autre voix qui répondit :

-Son nom est Sasuke Uchiwa et il est le fils de feu Fugaku Uchiwa, ancien seigneur de Césarée.

Tout le monde se tourna vers les deux personnes qui sortaient d'une rue adjacente à l'auberge. L'une d'elle avait des cheveux rouges et un regard froid tandis que l'autre est avait des cheveux blonds coiffés en queue de cheval dont une mèche descendait sur son œil gauche. Cette dernière regardait à présent la compagnie qui se tenait devant elle de ces yeux bleus tout en souriant.

-Alors c'est toi le petit frère d'Itachi ? C'est vrai que tu lui ressembles, vous avez le même regard, un regard combattif.

Ils sortirent de l'ombre de la ruelle et dévoilèrent leurs tuniques blanches ornées d'une croix rouge sang. Les Croisés observèrent les deux hommes avec mépris tandis que les jeunes femmes regardèrent avec curiosité ces deux personnages.

-Seigneurs Namikaze, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, et Hyûga, cela fait longtemps que nos routes ne se sont pas croisées, déclara l'homme aux cheveux rouges avec respect.

-C'est vrai..., grogna Choze, depuis bien trop longtemps.

-Vous avez bien changé en un an, continua le roux.

-Et toi tu n'as pas changé, Sasori de Gibelet, répliqua Shikaku, toujours la même froideur dans le regard.

-Je suis heureux que vous ne m'avez pas oublié, chers compagnons d'armes, déclara t-il dans un sourire, cependant Deidara et moi sommes très intéressés par toi, Sasuke Uchiwa.

Le brun fixa les deux hommes du regard, le dénommé Deidara s'approcha de lui, posa son pied sur le banc où ce dernier était assis et plongea son œil bleu dans les iris sombres du garçon.

L'Uchiwa lui lançait un regard froid et toute l'assistance avait les yeux rivés sur les deux hommes.

Après un court instant, Deidara se mit à rire :

-T'es bien un Uchiwa ! Tu as le même regard qu'Itachi et j'aime ce regard plein d'arrogance et de volonté de tuer. A

Sasuke baissa la tête et fit comme si le blond n'était pas là. Ce dernier exaspéré que le brun reste inactif se rapprocha du visage de ce dernier.

-Tu n'es pas très bavard comme ton frère, alors Sasuke aurais-tu perdu ta langue ?

-Calmes-toi, Deidara, ordonna Sasori.

-Je t'ai posé une question ? Uchiwa ! Hurla-t-il exaspéré.

-Cassez-vous.

Toute l'assemblée se tut et regardait Sasuke. Deidara regardait le brun avec colère. Comment un moins que rien avait pu lui parler comme un simple parasite. Sasuke se délectant de la surprise du blond, s'adressa à lui :

-Si vous parlez toujours autant, je plains votre monture qui doit supporter votre poids et vos réflexions toute la journée.

Choze éclata de rire à cette réflexion, tandis que les autres se contentèrent de sourire face à la gène du blond. Ce dernier posa sa main sur le fourreau de son épée mais il croisa le regard froid de son compagnon qui lui fit comprendre que ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment et que ce garçon recevrait la monnaie de sa pièce, un jour ou l'autre.

Deidara relâcha le fourreau de son épée et ricana à l'attention du brun :

-Tu regretteras un jour tes paroles, Uchiwa, je le jure, tu le paieras.

Minato décida de briser cette ambiance pesante en s'adressant directement à Deidara :

-Pourquoi êtes-vous si loin de Jérusalem ? Vous devez protéger le Roi ?

-Le Roi n'a pas besoin de nous pour l'instant, répliqua Deidara.

-Alors vous êtes en mission pour l'Ordre n'est ce pas, Templiers ? Demanda Hiashi du haut de son cheval.

Ce fut Sasori qui lui répondit :

-C'est notre Leader qui nous a envoyé chercher de jeunes recrues prêtes à servir Dieu. Nous avons avec nous 500 hommes qui ont juré allégeance à l'Ordre du Temple. Ne t'inquiètes pas Minato Namikaze, le Roi sera bien protégé avec nos soldats.

Il désigna trois immenses navires qui mouillaient dans le port et dont on apercevait vaguement de nombreuses silhouettes parcourir les différents ponts des vaisseaux. Les filles d'Hiashi continuèrent d'observer les deux templiers tout en se chuchotant quelques messes-basses. Les cinq Seigneurs restaient sceptiques face à la déclaration de Sasori, ces soldats ne serviraient ni le peuple, ni le Roi mais l'Ordre du Temple et ses dirigeants. Sasuke et le neveu de Hiashi, quant à eux jaugeaient du regard les deux Templiers comme deux ennemis potentiels pour le futur.

Les pensées de chacun furent écourtées par l'arrivée d'une troupe d'un trentaine de templiers habillés de simples cottes de mailles, d'une tunique rouge avec une croix blanche brodée et de casques légers. Ils portaient des épées, des lances, des boucliers et des arcs. Pour les Croisés, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute, les Templiers se préparaient à la guerre.

Le chef de la troupe sortit du rang et s'adressa à ses supérieurs :

-Mes Seigneurs, nous sommes près à embarquer.

-Bien nous arrivons, répondit Sasori d'un ton calme.

Deidara observa les Croisés attablé et prit une mine répugnante lorsqu'il croisa le regard de l'Uchiwa.

Ils s'éloignèrent de l'auberge accompagnés par leurs hommes et Sasori se retourna vers la compagnie .

-Faites bon voyage, dit-il dans un sourire, nous nous reverrons en Terre Sainte, chers compagnons d'armes.

Deidara lui ne se détourna pas de son chemin et avança avec la troupe entière vers les navires. Sasori ferma la marche et lorsqu'ils furent assez loin, le seigneur Hyûga s'adressa à ses amis :

-Malheureusement, il y a certaines choses qui ne changent pas, même en un an.

-Les Templiers augmentent leurs rangs et bientôt rien ne pourra les arrêter. Continua Inoichi.

-Si nous avions plus de personnes avec le tact de Sasuke Uchiwa, les Templiers auraient depuis longtemps disparu, poursuivit le neveu d'Hiashi qui avait rompu le silence.

Les hommes attablés furent surpris de la déclaration du jeune homme et Sasuke demanda intéressé :

-Votre tact n'est pas à déplorer non plus, mais par contre comment pourrais-je vanter un homme dont je ne connais pas le nom ?

-Mon nom est Neji Hyûga, j'espère que vous ne l'oublierez pas.

-Votre neveu est un homme loyal, Seigneur Hyûga, il fait honneur à votre frère, déclara Shikaku.

Les cousines de Neji continuèrent de murmurer en regardant tour à tour Sasuke et Neji. Choze et Sasuke finissaient les morceaux de poulet , Shikaku, Inoichi et Minato conversaient avec Hiashi et Neji s'était retourné pour converser avec ses cousines qui lui répondaient avec de petites voix inaudibles.

Voyant que sa garde s'impatientait de cette si longue halte, Hiashi mit fin à la conversation et prit congé de ses amis :

-Je suis désolé de vous laisser ainsi, mes amis, mais le bateau nous attend et nous devons partir le plus vite possible. Je vous souhaite bon voyage, camarades et que Dieu vous accompagne.

-Bon voyage, Seigneur Hyûga, que les vents vous soient favorables, déclara Minato.

Le cortège reprit sa route vers l'autre extrémité du port sous le regard des cinq hommes.

Choze rota et s'écria :

-Vous avez vu les filles d'Hiashi ? Ha Ha Ha ! Le temps passe vite ! Je me demande comment vont nos gamins.

-Connaissant le mien, dit Shikaku, il ne doit pas avoir changé en un an.

-Ne dis pas ça, répliqua Minato en riant.

Sasuke regarda les trois hommes discuter de leurs enfants. Depuis un mois, qu'il était avec eux, ils n'avaient jamais parlé de leur vie privée ou de leurs proches.

-Vous avez des enfants ? Interrogea Sasuke naïvement.

Choze éclata de rire.

-Tu penses vraiment que nous sommes des heureux célibataires ?

-Je crois que tu as abusé de l'alcool Choze, répondit Minato en fronçant les sourcils, Pour répondre à ta question, Sasuke, oui nous avons des enfants, et ils ont ton âge. Pour ma part j'ai un fils qui s'appelle Naruto.

-J'ai un fils, mois aussi. Son nom est Shikamaru.

-Le mien s'appelle Chôji ! Hurla Choze en buvant sa bière.

Sasuke se tourna alors vers le dernier Croisé qui s'était tut depuis toute à l'heure.

-Et vous ? Inoichi. Comment s'appelle votre fils ? Demanda Sasuke.

Inoichi regarda Sasuke d'un œil noir, tandis que Choze cracha sa bière sur Shikaku puis éclata de nouveau de rire. Minato regarda ses compagnons, génés. Inoichi répondit alors au brun :

-J'ai une fille ….

Après avoir payé l'aubergiste, la compagnie se dirigea vers le navire qui devait les mener en Palestine. Ils découvrirent un bateau de marchand dont le capitaine sortit de la cale et s'adressa à Minato :

-Minato ! Dépêches toi de grimper à bord, on embarque immédiatement !

Le blond traversa la passerelle suivi de ses compagnons. Il s'approcha du capitaine et les deux hommes s'enlacèrent.

-Comment vas-tu, Tazuna ! Vieux pirate ! s'écria Minato.

-Très bien ! Gamin, mais on est pas en avance. Alors vous faites monter vos chevaux et on prend la mer.

Après une demi-heure de préparation, le navire prit la mer avec les Croisés à son bord. Le voyage allait durer deux à trois semaines et Sasuke comptait profiter de ce laps de temps pour continuer à s'entrainer. Il pensa à ce qui l'attendait en Terre Sainte tout en regardant le soleil se coucher sur la ville de Messine. Le vent soufflait dans les voiles du navire et Sasuke regarda une dernière fois Messine et entendit au loin, un homme qui appelait à la prière du haut d'un minaret. Il écouta la voix de l'homme jusqu'à ce que celle-ci disparaisse.

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke navigue vers son destin !<em>  
><em> Mais qu'est ce qui l'attend en Terre Sainte ?<em>

_ La prochaine fois "La menace derrière les murs"_  
><em> Quelle est l'ombre qui s'élève derrière les murs de la cité de Césarée ?<em>


	6. La menace derrière les murs

_Encore un changement de décors et l'intrigue se met en place !_

_ Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapitre 6 : La menace derrière les murs<span>**_

Une caravane faisait route vers la ville de Césarée, tandis que le soleil déclinait vers l'ouest. Cette caravane était constituée de trois grands chariots couverts et une trentaine de chevaliers les entouraient, certains montés sur leurs chevaux, d'autres à pieds.

Le premier chariot en tête était occupé par un homme et un femme. L'homme était assez grand, les cheveux bruns et soyeux et ses yeux ressemblait à deux fentes comme ceux des serpents. La jeune femme était blonde aux yeux marrons, elle avait une peau de lin mais pâle comme celle de l'homme à ses côtés. Elle portait une tunique verte qui recouvrait sa robe et sa poitrine, et de nombreux bijoux : boucles d'oreilles, bagues, bracelets et colliers. Cette femme était extrêmement belle ce qui reflétait bien son titre. L'homme quant à lui portait une simple tunique de voyage noire, il ne portait aucune côte de mailles, épées ou quelconque armes. Il possédait de nombreuses bagues à ses doigts et il avait des boucles d'oreilles en forme de croissant de lune.

L'intérieur de leur chariot était somptueux, ils étaient affalés sur des coussins traditionnels arabes venant de l'Empire Musulman. Sur les côtés de petites coupes contenaient des raisins, des pommes, des bananes , des litchis et d'autres denrées qui pouvaient rassasiés les deux personnes durant le voyage. L'homme prit une grappe de raisin et l'apporta à sa bouche. Il goba deux boules de raisin et s'adressa à la jeune femme :

-Que pensez-vous de ce voyage Très Chère ? N' étais ce pas une bonne idée ?

La femme prit un air lassé et lui répondit simplement :

-Je ne vois pas quel est l'intérêt de ce voyage.

-Mais voyons, mon aimée, s'étonna l'homme, vous le savez c'est une invitation du seigneur Abumi en signe d'amitié avec votre père.

-Je n'ai pas confiance en ce Zaku Abumi.

-La princesse Temari vous en a fait l'éloge pourtant.

-Je ne remets pas son jugement en cause mais c'est lui …. Il ne m'inspire pas confiance.

Et je lui en veux pour la mort de Fugaku Uchiwa.

-C'était un duel et Fugaku le savait, il a perdu, il en a payé les conséquences. De plus Itachi n'a rien fait pour rétablir l'honneur de son père. Il a reconnu Zaku comme le gagnant et le nouveau seigneur de la cité de Césarée.

-Et selon vous, comment la population de la cité vit ce changement ?

-Je ne me suis pas rendu à Césarée depuis ce changement, nous aurons la surprise, dit-il ironiquement.

Ils furent interrompu dans leur discussion par un homme aux cheveux gris à lunettes, monté sur un cheval, qui apparut à la fenêtre du chariot .

-Seigneur Orochimaru, nous sommes en vue de Césarée.

-Merci Kabuto, répondit ce dernier, tu ferais mieux de prévenir les autres chariots.

Ce dernier acquiesça et se dirigea vers le chariot suivant, il ouvrit le rideau et il eut devant lui quatre jeunes femmes qui le regardaient avec surprise. Il s'adressa à celle qui avait des cheveux mi-courts couleur or.

-Dame Temari, nous arrivons à Césarée.

La jeune femme le regarda avec un air hautain et annonça :

-Merci, tu peux disposer...

Kabuto referma le rideau, méprisant cette femme arrogante et se dirigea vers le dernier chariot.

Une fois que les quatre femmes n'entendirent plus les bruits des sabots du cheval de Kabuto, l'une d'entre elles brisa le silence :

-A chaque fois que je le vois, cet homme me fais peur.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour des hommes comme ça, Matsuri. Le monde en est rempli. Ils se croient fort mais ils suffit de ne pas rentrer dans leur jeu, répliqua Temari.

La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains qui avait rompu le silence rougit face à la déclaration de sa maîtresse.

-Cela semble si simple quand vous le dites, Dame Temari.

-Notre condition de femme nous empêche de combattre sur les champs de bataille. Cependant cette condition ne nous oblige pas à nous soumettre, répliqua-t-elle encore plus durement.

Les trois autres filles rougirent face à la détermination de la princesse. Elles l'admiraient pour sa beauté et son charisme et le fait qu'elle soit la fille aînée de Massada du Désert, chef des Sarrasins, faisait d'elle, un allié précieux pour Jérusalem. Temari se tourna vers les deux autres filles qui n'avaient pas parlé depuis toute à l'heure.

-Et vous ? Dame Tsunade vous a mit à mon service, mais je ne sais rien de vous, demanda-t-elle aimablement, présentez-vous je vous prie.

-Je m'appelle Ino Yamanaka, je suis la fille de Inoichi Yamanaka de Tortose, déclara la blonde.

-Et moi je suis Sakura Namikaze, la fille de Minato Namikaze de Saint-Jean d'Acre, répondit timidement la jeune femme aux cheveux roses assise à côté d'Ino.

Temari regarda ces deux jeunes filles. Elles étaient gênées cela se voyait à leurs visages, leurs attitudes et leurs gestes. Temari savait que son rang la mettait au dessus des autres, et les gens se sentaient soumis face à elle et cela l'exaspérait encore plus.

-Vos pères faisaient partie de la Garde Sainte. Leurs réputations ont depuis longtemps dépassé les frontières. Vous pouvez être fiers de vos pères, dit-elle. Mais je ne me souviens pas que Minato de Saint-Jean d'Acre avait eut une fille.

Sakura rougit face à son désarroi, Ino regarda son amie, gênée elle-aussi.

En fait, répondit Sakura, je suis sa fille adoptive mais il m'a toujours considéré comme sa fille naturelle.

Temari et Matsuri furent surprises par cette révélation mais la princesse aux cheveux d'or regarda la jeune avec un regard plein de compassion.

-Vous avez bien de la chance, Sakura, beaucoup de gens n'ont pas un père comme le vôtre.

Elle se tourna vers Ino :

-Depuis quand êtes vous toutes les deux au service de Dame Tsunade ?

-Nos pères nous ont envoyé à Jérusalem pour qu'on puisse nous éduquer comme de vrai femmes et c'est Dame Tsunade qui a demandé que ce soit elle qui supervise notre éducation.

-Elle n'est pas trop dur, demanda Matsuri.

-Elle peut paraître froide et très exigeante mais elle se soucie beaucoup des autres et de ceux qui l'entourent, répondit Sakura.

-Et puis il n'y a pas seulement elle qui supervise notre formation, poursuivit Ino, il y aussi Dame Anko, Dame Kurenaï et Dame Shizune.

-Et qu'apprenez-vous ? demanda Matsuri intéressé.

-On nous enseigne les coutumes, les différentes cultures, les bonnes manières, comment se tenir, les soins aux herbes médicinales, un peu de tout, énuméra la blonde.

Temari regarda le trio de femmes discuter, heureuse d'avoir pu rendre l'ambiance dans ce chariot plus conviviale. Elle se tourna vers la fênetre et observa les imposants murs de la ville de Césarée.

Le convoi arrivait devant les portes de la ville, Kabuto leva les yeux au ciel et aperçut un soldat qui lui hurlait :

-Qui désire entrer dans la cité de Césarée ?

-C'est mon maître, le seigneur Orochimaru qui répond à l'invitation de ton maître, hurla Kabuto, alors laisse nous entrer !

Le soldat disparut et peu de temps après les grandes portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer le convoi.

Les occupants des différents chariots en profitèrent pour observer la ville. Mais ce qu'ils virent, n'était pas à ce qu'ils s'étaient attendu. Les souks étaient déserts, les rues étaient désertes et le silence régnait à travers la cité. Tout en avançant dans le quartier des marchands, ils découvrirent des colporteurs de passage en ville, des citoyens qui rentrait chez eux à leur passage et des mendiants qui s'approchaient des chariots demandant à manger ou de l'argent. Temari et ses amis observèrent une petite fille s'approcher du chariot d'Orochimaru en tendant les mains. A la vue de l'enfant, Kabuto s'élança vers la petite et lui hurla :

-Vas-t-en !

Mais une main gracieuse sortit de la fenêtre du chariot, la fillette encore effrayé par l'homme à cheval s'approcha lentement du chariot. La main rentra dans le chariot et en ressortit avec deux grosses pommes rouges juteuses. La petite s'émerveilla devant les fruits et après les avoir accueilli dans ses bras tout frêles, s'inclina et disparut dans une des ruelles.

-Je vous l'avez dit, annonça Sakura à Matsuri, Dame Tsunade est très attentionné avec les autres.

Temari fit une grimace face à l'attitude enjouée de la petite, rentra sa tête dans le chariot, puis elle en ressortit et regarda de droite à gauche. Elle aperçut un jeune garçon qui mendiait, elle lui fit signe de venir, celui-ci s'approcha timidement et Temari lui tendit une coupe pleine de fruits et avec un regard affectif et maternel, elle lui laissa la coupe qu'il pourrait sûrement revendre. Le garçon prit la coupe entre ses mains et lui répondit aimablement :

-Merci, belle Dame.

Temari lui offrit un sourire radieux et Matsuri regardait la princesse émerveillé tandis que Sakura et Ino regardaient la scène sceptiques. Une fois, le garçon partit, Matsuri s'écria des étoiles pleins les yeux :

-Oh ! Dame Temari ! Que vous êtes bonne et généreuse !

-Ce n'était rien, Matsuri, ce n'était rien, répondit calment la princesse.

-Elle a simplement copier ce qu'a fait Dame Tsunade, pensèrent Ino et Sakura.

Après être arrivé sur la place du marché déserte, Temari s'adressa à Sakura et Ino :

-Je ne suis jamais venu ici mais la ville était-elle aussi misérable à l'époque où Fugaku Uchiwa la dirigeait ?

-Je ne suis venu qu'une fois ici, lorsque j'étais toute petite, mais je me souviens d'une ville plus active, déclara Sakura .

Temari posa son coude sur le rebord de la fenêtre et continua de regarder pensive les rues abandonnées.

-Regardez ce que Zaku Abumi a fait de cette ville, s'écria Tsunade avec colère

-Voyons calmez-vous, mon aimée, si telle est votre amertume envers cette homme. Alors je tâcherai moi-même de lui demander des comptes, conclut Orochimaru.

La blonde fulminait de l'intérieur tandis que Orochimaru mordit à pleines dents dans une pomme.

La caravane entra dans l'enceinte de la citadelle. Ils arrivèrent sur la cour devant le donjon et ils s'arrêtèrent. Chaque occupant des chariots descendit sous le soleil couchant. La Princesse Temari sortit la première suivi de Matsuri puis de Ino et Sakura. Elles portaient toutes de longues robes, rouge pour Sakura, mauve pour Ino et verte foncée pour Masuri. Elles portaient des colliers en or et des boucles d'oreilles et de petits bracelés. Cependant comparé à Temari, elles faisaient pâle figure, celle-ci avait une robe ornée de bordures dorées, une écharpe en soie qui lui couvrait les épaules et le cou. Ses bracelets, ses colliers et ses boucles d'oreilles étaient en argent et en or. Au soleil couchant, la princesse Temari rayonnait de beauté.

Après être descendu du chariot, Orochimaru s'approcha des quatre jeunes filles.

-Princesse, j'espère que vous et vos amis avaient fait bon voyage.

-Je vous remercie, Seigneur, répondit Temari, mais à présent j'aimerais bien que notre hôte daigne se montrer.

A cet instant précis, les portes du donjon s'ouvrirent et quatre hommes sortirent sur la cour. Un homme aux cheveux bruns en tenue de guerre, Zaku Abumi, descendit les escaliers.

-Bienvenue à vous dans la ville de Césarée, Seigneur Orochimaru, Princesse Tsunade et à vous aussi Princesse Temari.

Il prit la main d'Orochimaru et y apposa un baiser. Il fit de même pour Tsunade et Temari.

Tsunade n'aimait pas les manières de cette homme, il souriait sournoisement comme si il avait quelque chose en tête.

Alors que Sakura et Ino observait la scène, quelqu'un arriva dans leur dos, et murmura à leurs oreilles :

-Alors vous avez été sages ?

Les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour constater que c'était une femme brune coiffé en ananas.

-Dame Anko, arrêtez de passer comme ça dans notre dos ! S'écrièrent les deux filles.

-Hahaha, j'adore voir vos têtes !

Deux femmes brunes s'approchèrent d'Anko, l'une avait des yeux rouges sang et l'autre avait des yeux noirs profonds.

-Calmes-toi Anko ou Dame Tsunade va s'énerver, conseilla la femme aux yeux rouges.

-Pendant tout le voyage, on a rien fait, je me suis ennuyé et puis Shizune et Kurenaï ne sont pas marrantes, dit-elle en s'adressant aux jeunes filles.

-Voyons, euh, ce n'est pas vrai …, répondit timidement Shizune embarrassé.

-Anko, ne mens pas, tu as dormi pendant tout le voyage donc ce n'est pas la peine de mentir, poursuivit Kurenaï.

Anko prit un air de vaincu et les femmes se dirigèrent vers Orochimaru et les autres.

Zaku présentait les hommes qui l'accompagnait :

-Voici Dosu Kinuta, seigneur de Machéronte.

L'homme qu'il présenta intrigua tout le monde. Il avait de nombreux bandages sur la tête et on pouvait voir seulement un seul œil exorbité. Il s'inclina légèrement.

-Et je vous présente deux de mes vassaux : Yoroï Akado et Misumi Tsurugi.

Les deux hommes se ressemblaient beaucoup, Yoroï était le plus grand, il avait l'air dur et froid.

Misumi était quant à lui absent et frêle. Ils s'inclinèrent tout deux.

-Maintenant je vais pouvoir vous expliquer pourquoi vous êtes ici, annonça Zaku.

L'assemblée fut surprise de l'attitude de Zaku, ce n'était pas une simple invitation ?

Il hurla alors pour que chaque personne présente dans la citadelle puisse l'entendre.

-ALLEZ-Y !

Les gardes fermèrent les portes de la citadelles, des lanciers sortirent du donjon et entourèrent le convoi et des archers visaient l'ensemble de la caravane prêts à tirer. Zaku sortit son épée orné de l'eventail rouge et blanc symbole des Uchiwas et la pointa vers Orochimaru.

-Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? Zaku ! S'écria Temari.

Il se contenta de sourire sournoisement et se fut Orochimaru qui répondit calmement.

-Il semble que le Seigneur Abumi a quelque chose derrière la tête. Expliquez-nous alors la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici.

Zaku se tourna vers Kabuto, les lanciers lui retirèrent ses armes et ils lui rendirent son cheval.

-Ecoutes-moi, déclara Zaku, tu vas rentrer à Jérusalem et tu vas dire au Roi que si il veut revoir sa fille et son beau-fils, il doit me léguer les comtés aux alentours de Césarée et va ensuite à Damas, dis à Massada que si il veut revoir sa fille, il doit me donner la main de la princesse. Si ils tentent quelque chose par la force, j'exécuterais tout le monde ici présent. Ils ont jusqu'à sept jours pour répondre à mes exigences sinon le Seigneur Orochimaru, la Princesse Tsunade et la Princesse Temari mourront ….

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux exceptés Orochimaru, Temari ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle avait entendu, elle avec lui, ça la dégoutait, c'était un grand général Sarrasin mais il était tombé bien bas.

Matsuri, Sakura et Ino étaient terrifiées, elles n'avaient jamais été au contact de la guerre et des combats mais à cet instant, elles étaient au centre du conflits. Tsunade et ses suivantes restaient de marbre, elles avaient été préparées à ces éventualités. Orochimaru se tourna vers Kabuto et lui fit un signe de tête. Kabuto s'élança à travers l'espace entre les deux portes de la citadelle qui se referma aussitôt après son passage. Il gallopa à travers la ville et et sortit en trompe de la cité et se dirigea vers Jérusalem.

Les lanciers emmenèrent les chevaliers du convoi dans les cachots et Zaku se retourna vers l'assemblée.

-Maintenant mes chers otages, veuillez me suivre, dit-il ironiquement, le dîner va être servi.

-Vous ne vous en tirerez pas, répliqua Tsunade.

-C'est ce que nous verrons, notre Altesse...

Orochimaru, Tsunade, ses suivantes, Temari et ses amies effrayées suivirent Zaku et ses hommes dans le donjon. Les portes se fermèrent juste après leur passage. Ils venaient tous de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Le soleil se coucha sur Césarée, laissant présager des heures sombres...

* * *

><p><em>La fin du 6ème Chapitre avec l'intrigue mise en place ...<em>

_ La prochaine fois "Le Retour du Père"_  
><em> Sasuke fait voile vers la Terre Sainte et Naruto attend son père.<em>  
><em> Quelles conséquences Zaku va-t-il entraîner ?<em>


	7. Le Retour du Père

Chapitre 7 – Le Retour du Père

Naruto s'allongea dans un tas de foin, il venait d'aider des marchands syriens à débarquer leur cargaison de blé venu d'Europe. Il était exténué, il avait grimpé sur le toit plat de la taverne du port, c'était un endroit qu'il appréciait bien car on pouvait voir tout le port d'Acre depuis ce point. Et il savait qu'il y avait toujours un gros tas de foin sur le toit pour les montures d'éventuels voyageurs.

Il contempla le ciel bleu parsemé de quelques nuages, il s'ennuyait depuis le départ des Templiers, rien ne s'était passé d'intéressant dans la ville. Kakashi était parti immédiatement après l'incident avec Hidan et Kakuzu malgré le fait que Naruto voulait lui poser des tas de questions.

Il s'assoupit quelques instants, sentant le vent souffler dans ses cheveux. Il pensait à Sakura, à son père. Où étaient-ils ? Que faisaient-ils ? Ces questions revenaient sans cesse dans l'esprit de Naruto.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit dans ses pensées.

-Non mais regarde-le. Il dort.

-C'est bien à toi de dire ça.

-Et on dit que je suis flemmard et paresseux.

Naruto s'éveilla aux sarcasmes de ces deux voix et il aperçut deux personnes au dessus de lui mais il n'arrivait pas à apercevoir leurs visages car le soleil l'aveuglait.

-Alors bien dormi ? Demanda le plus massif.

-Gnnnhein ? Grommela Naruto encore assoupi.

-Alors maintenant on salue même plus des compagnons de longue date.

Le blond se leva couvert de foin et observa l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, c'était un homme fin avec une cotte de maille légère, recouvert par un plastron en cuir léger. Il portait également des épaulières et des protections faites de la même matière au niveau des coudes, des genoux, des avants-bras. En plus de ces bottes, il avait une longue cape verte foncée, qui était accompagné d'un carquois plein de flèches et d'un arc en bois de cerf. L'homme avait un village fin et des cheveux châtains coiffés en ananas, il avait de petits yeux noirs et un air blasé. Naruto le reconnut immédiatement.

-Shikamaru, c'est toi !

-Enfin tu le reconnais, tu en as mis du temps, déclara l'autre.

Naruto se retourna vers l'homme corpulent qui se tenait devant lui. Il avait des cheveux châtains clairs qui lui descendaient en dessous des épaules. Il avait de petits yeux et un sourire radieux. Il portait un épais plastron en cuivre ainsi que des épaulières du même métal brillant. Ils avaient des petites bottes et des jambières en cuivre. Il portait également des gants en cuirs et une cape rouge.

A sa ceinture, il avait une masse légère avec des pointes. L'homme paraissait fort mais il avait un côté rassurant et protecteur. Naruto aperçut les deux spirales sur les joues de l'individu s'écria face à ses amis :

-Shikamaru, Chôji !

Les deux autres sourirent face à l'enthousiasme du blond qui les serra fort tous les deux dans leurs bras.

-C'est galère, des retrouvailles comme ça ! Grogna Shikamaru.

-Ouais mais c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vus, répliqua Chôji en serrant à son tour ses deux amis encore plus fort.

Naruto recula et s'adressa à eux :

-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

-Descendons plutôt de ce toit et marchons un peu ce sera plus simple pour parler, déclara Shikamaru.

Peu de temps après, les trois hommes marchaient sur les quais du port.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez faits pendant les 5 ans qu'on ne s'est pas revu ? Questionna Naruto.

-Je m'occupais de la partie administration et paperasse de Montferrat, répondit Shikamaru lassé.

-Et moi j'escortais des caravanes avec mes hommes répondit Chôji.

-Ah ouais ! Vous avez eu des années bien chargées, annonça le blond en riant. Vous avez des nouvelles de nos pères ?

Les deux firent non de la tête et Naruto prit un air déçu.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Naruto, nos pères nous manquent nous aussi, déclara Chôji.

-Ouais mais bon ça fait un an qu'ils n'ont pas donné de nouvelles de leur quête mystérieuse, ironisa Shikamaru.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'ils sont allés cherchés en Europe ? S'énerva Naruto.

Le port de Saint-Jean d'Acre possédait deux immenses phares de chaque côté de la jetée. Les gardes postés contrôlaient la venue et la sortie de chaque bateau. Du haut d'un des deux phares, un garde aperçut un navire qui s'approchait du port. Au moment où le vaisseau passa entre les deux phares, il observa minutieusement les hommes qui étaient sur le pont. Il avait trois hommes accoudés au bastingage, un blond avec une queue de cheval, un homme brun coiffé en ananas et un homme corpulent aux cheveux rouges. Ils ne semblaient pas suspects donc le garde regarda la proue du bateau et aperçut encore deux autres hommes, un jeune homme brun qui écoutait un homme aux cheuveux d'or qui pointait du doigt la cité. L'homme aux cheveux dorés retint l'attention du garde. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un. Mais qui ?

Soudain le garde écarquilla les yeux et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, il se précipita vers une trappe, l'ouvrit, fouilla dans un tas d'ustensiles et en sortit un cor en ivoire. Il enleva la poussière et les toiles d'araignées qui parcouraient le cor. Puis il prit une profonde aspiration et souffla dans le cor.

Le puissant son qui en sortit résonna dans toute la cité.

Les passagers du navire se retournèrent vers le phare et virent une silhouette au sommet qui soufflait dans un cor. Sasuke, Inoichi, Chôze et Shikaku regardèrent l'homme interrogatif tandis que Minato se contenta de sourire.

-Même après un an, ils n'ont pas oublié, avoua Minato.

-C'est quoi ça ? demanda Shikamaru en entendant le son du cor.

-Naruto ? Questionna Chôji.

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux, le blond était en train de courir sur les quais tout en évitant les marchands transportant leurs caisses de denrées et les marins ivres. Avec une souplesse et une rapidité parfaite, il arriva au bout du quai et sauta sur un des poteaux de bois qui sortaient de l'eau sous l'oeil ébahi de ses amis. Il sauta de poteau en poteau pour se rapprocher du bateau. Shikaku, Inoichi, et Chôze aperçurent Naruto mais c'était déjà trop tard. Arrivé suffisamment à hauteur, il sauta par dessus le bastingage du navire, fit une roulade sur le pont, se précipita sur Minato. Ce dernier et Sasuke se retournèrent à cause du bruit rapide des pas de Naruto qui empoigna son père au col.

-Putain ! C'est à ce moment là que tu te décides de rentrer ! Qu'est ce que t'as foutu en Europe ? Et pourquoi t'es parti sans dire pourquoi ? S'égosilla Naruto.

Minato fut surpris de la réaction de son fils mais il lui sourit timidement en lui répondant :

-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué...

Sasuke regarda l'ahuri qui venait de monter sur le bateau, c'était lui le fils de Minato ?

Les trois autres sourirent face à la gène de Minato et à l'empressement de son fils. Naruto regarda les trois autres et se retourna vers Sasuke avec un regard noir.

-Et c'est qui lui ? Dit-il en pointant du doigt le brun.

Sasuke fut vexé par l'attitude du blond à son égard et grinça des dents d'exaspération.

-C'est justement pourquoi nous sommes parti, répondit calmement Minato, pour lui.

Naruto regarda plus attentivement Sasuke d'un mauvais oeil et répliqua :

-Et qu'est ce qu'il a d'intéressant ?

Pour Sasuke s'en était trop.

-Tu veux te battre ? Demanda-t-il avec colère.

Naruto, piqué au vif, répliqua :

-Tu me cherches ?

Minato et les autres durent les calmer avant qu'ils arrivent à quai.

Shikamaru et Chôji suivaient du regard le vaisseau sur lequel Naruto avait atterrit. Ils virent le bateau accoster à l'un des quais du port et se précipitèrent à sa rencontre.

Ils furent surpris de voir Naruto descendre du bateau au côté d'un brun.

-Je t'écrase quand tu veux ! Où tu veux ! Dit Naruto en s'adressant au brun.

-Désolé, j'ai pas l'habitude de me battre avec des jeunes blondes, répondit l'autre.

Naruto fulmina et Sasuke sourit de sa réplique.

Shikaku descendit du bateau et se tourna vers Minato qui semblait désespéré.

-Ils semblent bien s'entendre, ironisa-t-il.

Shikaku aperçut alors Shikamaru et Chôji. Il fut étonné de les voir tous les deux ici. Il appela Chôze qui était resté sur le bateau avec Inoichi et Minato.

-Chôze ! Regardes qui voilà!

Chôze descendit du bateau aperçut son fils et l'enlaça chaudement, Chôji était content de revoir son père et il serra dans ses bras. Shikaku s'approcha de son fils et lui demanda :

-Ça va ? Shikamaru ?

-Ouais, ça va, répondit le fils, mais c'est qui lui, désignant l'homme qui fusillait du regard Naruto.

-Je vais vous expliquer, annonça Minato qui descendit du bateau avec Inoichi.

Naruto et Sasuke stoppèrent leurs querelles et attendaient les explications de Minato.

Après le long discours de Minato à propos de leur voyage, Shikamaru et Chôji se tournèrent vers Sasuke.

-Alors comme ça, tu es le fils de Fugaku, dit Chôji.

-C'est vrai que tu lui ressembles, remarqua Shikamaru.

Sasuke fit un petit sourire aux deux autres. Naruto lui continuait de regarder le brun avec mépris.

-Fugaku Uchiwa était fort, si tu es son fils, il faudra que tu le prouves, continua le blond.

Sasuke prit la parole de Naruto comme un défi.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Naruto, nous n'avons pas perdu notre temps pendant le voyage du retour. Nous avons tous les trois entrainés Sasuke. Il ne lui manque plus qu'à faire ses preuves au combat.

-En parlant de faire ses preuves au combat …. , dit Shikamaru d'un air grave, notre venue à Acre n'était pas par hasard, nous étions venus chercher Naruto.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Shikaku, il y a un problème ?

Chôji prit un air sérieux tandis que les autres regardèrent fixement le brun qui répondit :

-La Princesse Tsunade, le Seigneur Orochimaru et la fille de Massada ont été pris en otage par Zaku Abumi de Césarée.

Tous les cinq arrivants et Naruto furent surpris de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux à l'entente du nom de Zaku Abumi.

-Le Seigneur Abumi demande que Massada lui cède la main de sa fille et que le Roi lui lègue tous les territoires aux alentours de Césarée, continua Shikamaru. Si on ne respecte pas ses conditions, il tuera tout les otages. Et parmi eux il y a Ino et Sakura.

Inoichi, Minato prirent tous les deux un air grave et inquiet tandis que Naruto s'écria :

-Alors qu'est ce qu'on attend ? Sakura et Ino sont en danger !

-Calmes-toi, Naruto , demanda son père, Shikamaru, le délai fixé par Zaku expire quand ?

-Il tuera les otages dans trois jours, si on ne fait rien, dit Chôji. Le Roi et l'Armée sont déjà à Césarée avec les Templiers et les grands seigneurs.

-On dit également que Massada serait actuellement en route pour soutenir le siège de la cité, poursuivit Shikamaru, mais Abumi a bien précisé que toutes attaques directes contre Césarée entraînera la mort des otages.

-Le Roi veut faire pression, il veut faire peur à Zaku, c'est évident mais avec cette méthode, il ne garantie pas la survie des otages, supposa Chôze.

-Hizuren Sarutobi prendra une décision demain avec tous les Grands Seigneurs, nous pouvons y être si nous partons maintenant, conseilla Shikamaru.

-Alors, on se met en route tout de suite, annonça Sasuke avec un regard plein de détermination.

Tous les autres fixèrent le brun. Il venait à peine d'accoster en Terre Sainte et il voulait déjà combattre. Minato regarda Sasuke curieusement, il espérait que ce ne soit pas la vengeance qui dictait les paroles du jeune homme.

-Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? Seigneur Minato ? Questionna le brun avec un sourire.

Le blond soupira et se contenta de sourire à son tour.

-Allons nous préparer, finit-il par dire.

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient tous dans la cour de la citadelle d'Acre en tenue de voyage et en tenue de combat. Chacun avait un cheval à sa disposition. Les cavaliers qui accompagnaient Chôji et Shikamaru se joignirent aux troupes de Minato pour le voyage.

Ce dernier avait échangé sa tenue de voyage pour une cotte de mailles, une paire de mitaines en cuir, et des jambières en métal. Des épaulières et des brassards métalliques et une ceinture qui tenait son épée dans son fourreau. Son bouclier était de forme rectangulaire avec au centre quelque chose qui s'apparentait à un tourbillon. Il était renforcé sur les côtés par du métal et il était peint en blanc excepté le tourbillon couleur sang.

Naruto quant à lui portait une tunique blanche avec une capuche descendue et des mitaines en cuir comme son père. Sa tunique était fendue à l'entrejambe et laisser entrevoir des bottes en cuir fin abimées et un pantalon noir. Il portait une cotte de mailles à son torse, un plastron en cuir et des épaulières. Ces épaulières avaient de petits rangements pour des couteaux de quinze centimètres, trois pour chaque épaule. A sa ceinture, une épée rangée dans un fourreau. Derrière lui, on pouvait voir les fourreaux de ses deux dagues, qui étaient prêtes à être utilisé. Au total, Naruto avait neuf lames.

Chôze récupéra la grosse hache des Akimichi qu'il avait laissés à Acre avant son voyage. Elle était lourde et redoutable. Il la maniait comme si c'était un simple couteau ce qui impressionna Sasuke et Naruto qui ne l'avaient jamais vu à l'œuvre. Shikaku et Inoichi enlevèrent leurs capes de voyage et les tronquèrent pour des tenues plus adéquates pour leurs rangs. Ils avaient gardé leurs épées et Shikaku récupéra son bouclier en forme ovale avec pour un symbole un cercle rayé.

Chôji amena un grand bouclier d'un mètre à son père. Ce bouclier était spécial, sur les cotés des pièces de métal acérés en forme de triangles. Il permettait à celui qui se protégeait de finir ses ennemis au sol, de les percuter ou de les blesser gravement. Il le passa à son père.

-Tu as le tien ? Demanda Chôze à son fils.

-Oui je l'ai amené ainsi que ma masse.

Il pointa du doigt un énorme marteau posé sur un mur ainsi que le même bouclier qu'il venait d'apporter à son père. Les Akimichi étaient connu pour leur force brute, leurs méthodes de combat étaient redoutables et dévastatrices. La masse de Chôji était trop lourde pour des personnes comme Shikamaru ou Naruto mais pour lui, c'était une brindille qu'il brandissait avec une main.

Sasuke avait eu pour équipement, une cotte de mailles, une tunique noire, un pantalon de la même couleur, des épaulettes et des brassards en métal. Il portait des gants en cuir léger ainsi que des bottes. Il avait pour seule arme, l'épée que Minato lui avait achetée lorsqu'il était à Rome.

Minato ouvrit les écuries où étaient gardés les chevaux de ses compagnons pendant le voyage.

Shikaku, Chôze et Inoichi récupérèrent leurs chevaux respectifs et Minato s'adressa à Sasuke :

-Pour toi, Sasuke, je te réserve le cheval de ton père.

Il désigna un étalon svelte à la robe blanche et à la crinière noire. Sasuke s'approcha de l'animal, lui caressa la tête, et monta l'animal qui était déjà équipé.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Demanda-t-il.

-Byakuya, répondit Minato.

Le cheval sortit de l'écurie, prêt à entamer un long voyage et Naruto sortit à son tour des écuries avec un cheval à la robe marron et à la crinière orangée.

-Ça fait longtemps que t'étais pas sorti, hein Ichigo ? S'exclama-t-il.

Le cheval répondit par un hennissement de bonheur. Tous les cavaliers montèrent sur leurs chevaux, et Minato ordonna la mise en route du convoi. Ils sortirent de la citadelle au galop et se dirigèrent vers la porte sud de la ville. Les cinquante hommes passèrent la porte sud et prirent plein sud vers la cité de Césarée. Naruto galopait aux côtés de Sasuke et il pensa pour lui-même.

-Sasuke Uchiwa, on va voir réellement ce qu'il vaut...

Sasuke, quant à lui, pensait à ce qui l'attendait à Césarée :

-Il va payer pour ce qu'il a fait.

Shikamaru observa Naruto et Sasuke qui accélèrent le pas. Il se tourna vers Chôji et lui dit assez fort pour qu'il entende malgré le bruit des sabots :

-Je ne sais pas pour toi Chôji mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ….

Loin dans les montagnes dans la place forte de Masyaf, un homme s'appuyant sur un bâton s'adresse à un homme encapuchonné dans un habit noir qui est agenouillé devant lui :

-Tu vas donc te rendre à Césarée pour accomplir ta mission, Saï et ne me déçois pas.

-La réussite de ma mission sera à la hauteur de vos espérances, Maître...

* * *

><p><em>Naruto et Sasuke font route vers leur destin !<em>

_ La prochaine fois !_  
><em> "Conseil de guerre" <em>  
><em> Les hommes les plus puissants de la Terre Sainte sont rassemblés !<em>


	8. Conseil de Guerre

_La suite de l'histoire ! _

_ Merci pour vos com's =) !_

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 8 - Conseil de Guerre<span>**

Le délai fixé par Zaku Abumi finissait dans un jour et le soleil était déjà à son zénith sur la cité de Césarée. Dans la grande salle du donjon, le Seigneur Zaku Abumi faisait manger ses convives sous l'œil avisé des gardes. La grande table était parsemé de plats délicieux et variés mais les invités n'avaient pas l'appétit.

-Mangez mes amis, annonça Zaku, pendant que vous en avez le temps...

La princesse Tsunade et la princesse Temari étaient placés chacune à droite et à gauche de Zaku tandis que Orochimaru était à l'autre bout de la table face à Zaku. Les suivantes et le Seigneur Dosu Kinuta remplissaient l'espace entre Orochimaru et son hôte.

La grande salle du château de Césarée était accessible par une grande porte surplombée par une coursive qui continuait sur les deux côtés de la salle. Des archers y étaient postés surplombant la salle et les convives. La seule source de lumière de la pièce était une immense ouverture dans le mur en face de la porte de la salle, soutenue par deux piliers, qui donnait sur un balcon. Grâce à cette ouverture, les convives pouvaient apercevoir jour après jour, les armées chrétiennes et musulmanes s'assembler autour des grands murs de la cité.

La grande porte s'ouvrit et Misumi Tsuguri pénétra dans la salle, anxieux.

-Seigneur Zaku, les armées de Jérusalem sont trop nombreuses ! Et Massada vient d'arriver et c'est toute la garnison de Damas qui l'accompagne, annonça-t-il, inquiet. S'ils attaquaient nous n'aurions aucune chance.

-Ils n'attaqueront pas, coupa Zaku en buvant dans son verre, le Roi ne rompra pas notre accord car il tient à sa fille et cela s'applique aussi pour Massada.

-Et pourquoi m'avoir convié moi à cette réception, sachant que je ne suis pas une grande valeur d'échanges, demanda Orochimaru.

-Vous sous-estimez grandement votre valeur, Seigneur Orochimaru, répondit Dosu, vous êtes un membre important de l'Ordre des Temple. Les Templiers se sont enrichis durant des années en escortant des pèlerins vers la Terre Sainte. De plus votre mariage avec la Princesse Tsunade a fait de vous l'un des hommes les plus importants de la Palestine.

-Votre plan est parfait, grommela Temari, mais vous n'avez pas encore de résultats et le délai finit demain midi.

-Vous voulez tellement mourir que ça ? Chère amie, questionna Zaku, ne vous inquiétez-pas Massada cèdera et dans la semaine vous deviendrez mon épouse.

Temari fit une grimace, dégouté des ambitions de ce vil personnage. Ino et Sakura étaient très inquiètes pour leur sort, Matsuri partageait leur inquiétude tandis que les suivantes de Tsunade avaient hérités du sang-froid de leur maîtresse. Sakura et Ino pensaient à leur mort, elles allaient sûrement mourir si personne ne faisait rien. Pourtant elles auraient aimé revoir leur père avant de mourir.

Pendant ce temps, aux portes de la cité, sur le campement des Croisés, Minato et ses troupes se fraient un chemin par les tentes et les soldats. Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru et Chôji parcoururent du regard les catapultes, les béliers et les trébuchets. Sasuke savait que c'était son premier champ de bataille, et il avait peur de ne pas s'en sortir mais au fin fond de lui, il était excité et désirait ardemment son premier combat à mort. Naruto lui aussi était excité mais il pensait surtout à Sakura enfermé derrière ces hauts murs. Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ? Était-elle morte ? Il ne préférait pas y penser. Shikamaru trouvait ça fatiguant ces voyages et il n'avait pas la tête assez reposé pour se préoccuper de l'enjeu du marché et de la vie de ses amies. Il préférait attendre de voir ce que donnerait le conseil de guerre auquel ils se rendaient. Chôji, quant à lui, était un peu anxieux, les soldats et la guerre signifiait pour lui mort et désespoir et savoir Ino et Sakura en danger ne l'aidait pas à se rassurer.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une grande tente blanche autour de laquelle de nombreux soldats et chevaliers étaient rassemblés. Les gardes postés à l'entrée les reconnurent et les laissèrent passer. Mais au moment où ils allaient pénétrer dans la tente, Minato stoppa les quatre garçons.

-Désolé mais vous allez devoir nous attendre ici, dit-il. Cette réunion est très importante et je pense que ce serait mal vu de vous laissez rentrer. Mais ne vous inquiétez-pas, on vous informera de son compte rendu.

-Y a intérêt, répliqua Naruto en tournant le dos à la tente.

Les quatre Seigneurs entrèrent dans la tente. Tandis que les autres suivirent Naruto jusqu'à un tas de paille où celui-ci s'écroula de tout son long. Shikamaru s'allongea à ses côtés et s'endormit immédiatement, Sasuke s'adossa contre une petite paroi en bois et ferma les yeux. Chôji n'eut que pour d'autre choix que de s'asseoir sur un banc près du tas de paille où somnolaient Naruto et Shikamaru. Le blond s'adressa au brun :

-Eh Sasuke !

-Hmm, répondit l'autre en ouvrant un œil.

-Ça ressemble à quoi l'Europe ?

Le brun fut surpris de la question du blond, il semblait s'intéresser à lui.

-C'est un peu long à expliquer, dit-il.

-Ben explique alors. On a tout notre temps ! Répliqua le blond.

Sasuke regarda Chôji attendant ses explications et Naruto avait ouvert les yeux tandis que Shikamaru dormait à points fermés. Sasuke souriait intérieurement et commença son récit :

-L'Europe, comparé à ici, c'est morne et froid ….

Pendant ce temps, dans la tente du Roi, autour d'une immense table, les plus puissants hommes de la Terre Sainte sont rassemblés. Au bout de la table, un vieil homme en tunique blanche et au visage fin et usé se tient assis sur une grande chaise. Son regard et pénétrant et malgré sa faiblesse de corps, on sentait dans ses yeux une grande force. Le vieux Roi Hizuren Sarutobi III dominait l'assemblée par son calme et sa sérénité. A ses côtés, un grand homme se tient debout, il contemple les participants au conseil avec impatience. Il a une forte carrure et de longs cheveux blancs, il porte une tunique rouge avec une cape verte, à sa ceinture, il porte une longue épée. Jiraiya de Tibériade, le régent de Jérusalem et conseiller du Roi surveille ce dernier d'un œil anxieux.

En face du Roi, un homme au regard froid est également assis, ses cheveux sont châtains et il porte une armure Sarrasine ainsi qu'une longue cape noire à bordures dorées. Sur la table, son cimeterre est déposé en guise de non-agression. La garde de son épée est toute en or et elle captive toute l'assemblée car c'est l'arme d'un homme qui a tué en combat singulier plus de cent hommes.

Le nom de cet homme a traversé les frontières et a fait trembler les plus grands Rois Européens : Massada, le chef de l'armée Sarrasine fusille du regard un homme situé sur le côté droit de la table.

Pain d'Arsouf subit le regard assassin du Sarrasin sans broncher. Entouré de tous ses frères d'armes, le Maître de l'Ordre des Templiers n'a rien à craindre. Les Templiers qui l'accompagnent sont : Itachi d'Ascalon, Kisame de Nicosie, Sasori de Gibelet, Deidara de Naplouse, Hidan de Beyrouth et Kakuzu de Sidon. Chaque Templier regarde avec haine Massada et ses fils qui sont assis de chaque côté de leur père. Le plus jeune des deux a des cheveux roux et des yeux verts cernés de noir. Le plus vieux était le portrait craché du père, les deux frères portaient, quant à eux, des armures identiques à celle de leur père. Kankûro et Gaara restent stoïques même en sachant que leur sœur aînée est en danger. En face des Templiers sont assis Kakashi Hatake de Tyr et Hiashi Hyûga de Jaffa, ils restent les bras croisés à observer les Templiers soucieux de la situation.

-Cet incident ne serait jamais arrivé, si vous aviez gardé votre vassal à sa place, Seigneur Massada, s'écria Deidara. Zaku Abumi était de votre ressort et à présent il met en danger la Terre Sainte et la couronne de Jérusalem !

Massada resta de marbre les mains jointes sur la table, regardant dans le vide.

-Nous sommes tout autant responsable, dit Kakashi, nous n'aurions jamais dû lui laisser la cité de Césarée, c'était beaucoup trop de pouvoir pour lui. Il en a profité pour s'enrichir en augmentant les droits de passage des navires.

-Zaku Abumi a obtenu ces terres en combat loyal contre Fugaku Uchiwa, nous n'avions aucun droit de lui refuser ce qu'il avait gagné, répliqua Kakuzu.

-C'est pour cela que les seuls qui sont à blâmer, c'est vous, Sarrasins ! Poursuivit Deidara d'une voix forte. Massada posa son regard sur le Templier blond avec un regard.

-Restez à vos places, Templiers, ce n'est ni la vie de ma fille, ni celle de votre future reine mais c'est la vie de votre « frère » qui vous intéresse. Je n'ai aucune parole à échanger avec vous, annonça Massada d'une voix calme.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le Roi :

-Seigneur Sarutobi, mon ami, vous n'avez toujours pas donné votre avis sur la situation. Devrions-nous nous plier aux conditions de ce chien d'Abumi, demanda-t-il.

Le Roi ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit.

-Si nous voulons revoir nos enfants, mon ami, cela me semble malheureusement tout indiqué, répondit-il calmement.

C'est alors que quatre personnes entrèrent rapidement dans la tente sous l'œil surpris de l'assemblée.

Minato Namikaze, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka et Chôze Akimichi venaient de réapparaître sur le devant de la scène d'une manière surprenante. Le Roi, Kakashi, Jiraiya et Massada reconnurent les hommes qui étaient partis, il y a un an pour l'Europe. Ils s'inclinèrent devant le Roi.

-Pardonnez-nous, votre Altesse, d'une si longue absence, commença Shikaku.

-Cependant d'autres choses nous préoccupait, continua Inoichi.

-Des choses comme Sasuke Uchiwa, annonça Pain d'une voix glaciale.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Pain, le Roi étonné s'adressa aux quatre hommes :

-Je suis heureux de vous voir en vie, mes amis, mais pourriez-vous vous expliquer la raison de votre voyage ?

Minato commença son explication :

-La raison de notre voyage était tout simplement de retrouver ….

-Sasuke Uchiwa, continua Itachi, mon petit frère et le second fils de feu mon père Fugaku Uchiwa.

-J'ignorais que Fugaku Uchiwa avait un autre enfant, déclara Jiraiya.

-C'est Fugaku qui sur son lit de mort nous a révélé l'existence de Sasuke. Il nous a dit qu'il devait être en France dans un petit fief. Et avec mes compagnons, nous sommes parvenu à le retrouver et à le ramener, poursuivit Minato.

-Mais Seigneur Minato, demanda Massada, pourquoi êtes-vous parti chercher ce simple garçon dans les contrées froides d'Occident.

-C'était la dernière volonté de Fugaku, qu'on fasse Sasuke, un chevalier prêt à servir le Roi de Jérusalem. Et nous l'avons formé, il est ici avec nous et prêt à combattre, conclut Minato.

Le silence se fit, et le Roi sourit aux quatre hommes.

-Bien, asseyez-vous. Nous allons continuer, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Les quatre hommes prirent place à côté de Kakashi et d'Hiashi qui les saluèrent. Le Roi racla sa gorge et annonça à l'assemblée d'une voix ferme :

-Le temps n'est plus aux reproches mais aux décisions ! Qu'importe nos querelles du passé, dit-il en regardant les Templiers, nous sommes confrontés maintenant à un problème épineux. Les otages seront exécutés demain matin si nous n'agissons pas.

-Aucune attaque militaire ne peut être tentée et pourtant vous avez déployé un arsenal impressionnant, déplora Chôze.

-Nous voulions soumettre Abumi par la peur, déclara Sasori, mais il semble qu'il ait pleinement confiance en son plan.

-J'ai une proposition, annonça Minato.

L'assemblée regarda Minato.

-Si c'est une proposition pertinente, répliqua Massada, alors nous vous écoutons.

Minato voyant qu'il avait fait impression, se tourna vers le Roi et Massada et leur exposa ce qu'il avait en tête :

-Si on pouvait, s'infiltrer discrètement dans la cité ainsi que dans la citadelle, on retrouve les otages, et on les met en sécurité avant d'ouvrir les portes de la cité pour nos troupes. Et enfin on neutralise Zaku Abumi.

-Et comment on entre dans cette cité ? S'énerva Hidan, votre raisonnement est stupide !

-Pas du tout, ajouta Inoichi, nous étions proches de Fugaku, l'ancien seigneur de Césarée et nous savons que Césarée a de nombreux passages secrets permettant d'entrer dans la cité ainsi que dans la citadelle.

-Avec toutes ces informations, il nous sera facile de pénétrer dans la cité sans être vu, déclara Chôze.

-Votre plan est audacieux mais risqué, remarqua Massada, à la moindre erreur, les otages seront exécutés.

-Nous en sommes conscients et nous désirons nous occuper nous-mêmes de cette opération avec l'aide de nos hommes, dit Shikaku.

-C'est trop risqué, constata Pain, votre échec serait trop lourd de conséquences.

-C'est pourtant la dernière chose à faire, déclara Hiashi solennel.

Un long silence passa entre les membres du conseil. Le Roi soupira et s'adressa à Massada :

-Que décidez-vous ?

L'autre garda le silence.

Naruto avait encore visé juste. Trois essais et trois réussites. Pour s'occuper en attendant la fin du conseil, il avait tracé une cible avec une de ses dagues sur une palissade en bois, et il s'entrainait au lancer de couteau. Et à chaque fois il faisait mouche sous les yeux de Sasuke, Chôji et Shikamaru.

-Alors qui veut se mesurer à moi ? dit-il en vainqueur tout en retirant les couteaux de la palissade.

Shikamaru se leva, piqué par la remarque de Naruto. Il bailla et s'approcha du blond.

-Je relève le défi, annonça-t-il.

Il se plaça ensuite à 50 mètres de la cible et prit son arc entre ses mains, il prit une flèche de son carquois et visa la cible avec son arc. Les trois autres observèrent le brun dans sa manœuvre et deux secondes après, un petit son rapide se fit entendre suivi d'un son net. La flèche de Shikamaru avait atteint sa cible en plein centre. Des soldats qui passaient aux alentours s'étaient arrêté et avaient applaudis l'exploit du jeune homme. Shikamaru rougit légèrement et vint chercher sa flèche.

Naruto s'approcha de lui et lui tapota le dos.

-Ben alors Shikamaru, pourquoi tu rougis ? Ricana-t-il, t'aurais voulu des admiratrices ?

-Ta gueule, répondit l'autre en remettant la flèche dans son carquois.

-A mon tour, déclara Chôji en se levant.

Il s'approcha des spectateurs et interpella un lancier.

-Puis-je, demanda-t-il en désignant la lance du soldat.

-Ou...Oui, répondit l'autre.

Il s'empara de la lance et se plaça à 50 mètres de la cible. Il prit son élan et projeta la lance avec force. Celle-ci fusa en direction de la palissade et elle la transperça en la cible.

L'assistance fit un grand «Ohhhhhh » et les troupes de Chôze qui assistaient à la scène hurlèrent le nom du garçon pour vanter le mérite et la force des Akimichi. Chôji alla chercher la lance et la rendit à son propriétaire sous les applaudissements des soldats.

-Allez à ton tour, Sasuke ! S'écria Naruto.

Le brun se sentit mal à l'aise, il ne maîtrisait pas vraiment les armes de jet. Voyant que Sasuke n'était pas déterminé, Naruto lui hurla :

-Ben alors, tu te dégonfles ?

Le brun se leva, énervé par les propos du blond, et s'avança vers les soldats cherchant une arme qu'il pourrait lancer tandis que Naruto faisait une nouvelle cible avec sa dague. Sasuke vit un homme avec une hache sa ceinture, il la pointa du doigt et demanda à l'homme :

-Je peux ?

Le soldat lui tendit l'arme immédiatement, et Sasuke se plaça face à la cible. Il arqua son bras gauche et fit plusieurs mouvements pour imaginer la trajectoire de l'arme. Sasuke lança la hache et celle-ci parcourut la distance entre lui et la cible dans un bruit métallique avant de se planter en milieu de la cible. La foule applaudit encore plus fort face à la prestation du brun. Les quatre garçons furent encerclés par des soldats qui les félicitaient, leur donnait des grosses tapes dans le dos et leur proposait de boire une bière avec eux. Ils durent refuser et se frayèrent un chemin vers la tente du Roi où ils se posèrent à l'ombre d'une tente et attendirent Minato et les autres.

-Que décidez-vous ?

L'autre garda le silence et observa tour à tour Minato et Sarutobi, pouvait-il avoir confiance en eux. Il ferma les yeux un instant et sembla réfléchir. Kankurô et Gaara observèrent leur père plongé dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'adresse à Minato.

-Vous avez mon soutien, Seigneur Namikaze, annonça-t-il. Pourvu que Dieu soit avec vous.

-J'espère que vous prenez la bonne décision, ajouta Pain.

-Bien alors c'est décidé ! Déclara Sarutobi à l'assemblée, Minato s'infiltrera dans la cité cette nuit et sauvera les otages avec ses hommes, puis il nous ouvrira les portes et ainsi nous pourrons rentrer nos troupes dans Césarée.

Tous les personnes présentes acquiescèrent et le Roi mit fin à la réunion :

-Maintenant que tout le monde soit près, lorsque le soleil sera couché Minato mettra à exécution son plan et vous devrez tous être prêts à intervenir.

Ils sortirent tous de la tente sans exception.

Chôji fut le premier à remarquer que la réunion était finie. Il se leva suivit des autres et s'approcha de la tente blanche. Les premiers qui sortirent furent les Templiers, Pain suivit de ces acolytes passèrent devant les garçons sans leur accorder un regard. Sasuke échangea un regard avec un homme brun et il fut frappé par leur ressemblance. Il en conclut que ça devait être son frère, mais il ne préféra pas faire de conclusion hâtive. Minato et les autres sortirent ensuite suivit de Jiraiya et de Kakashi. Après avoir remarqué les quatre garçons, ils allèrent à leur rencontre.

-Eh Naruto, ça fait longtemps ! S'écria Jiraiya. Que deviens-tu ?

-Ouais ça peut aller. Et vous ? Répondit-il. Toujours dans vos chroniques ?

-Oui, mais c'est long à écrire, plaisanta le vieil homme.

Kakashi salua Chôji et Shikamaru et se tourna vers Sasuke. Il l'examina attentivement de son oeil.

-Tu dois être Sasuke Uchiwa, je suis Kakashi Hatake de Tyr, ton père était un grand combattant, j'attends beaucoup de toi.

-Enchanté, répondit le brun, j'espère être à la mesure de vos espérance.

-Si Minato est parti jusqu'en Europe c'est que ce garçon a surement de grandes qualités, déclara Jiraiya, tu ne crois pas, Kakashi ?

-Sasuke Uchiwa, annonça une voix douce.

Tout le monde se retourna vers l'entrée de la tente où une silhouette se tenait. Shikamaru, Chôji et Naruto le reconnurent immédiatement et s'inclinèrent. Le vieil homme dit à Sasuke de s'approcher ce qu'il fit. Une fois devant le Roi, Sasuke vit le vieil homme lui sourire.

-Ton père aurait été fier de te voir ainsi, Sasuke, et je suis désolé que ce soit sur un futur champ de bataille que je fasse ta connaissance.

Sasuke s'inclina légèrement.

-Je vous remercie, votre Altesse.

Jiraiya se tourna vers Minato et les autres et lui posa la question :

-Alors, qui comptes-tu emmener dans ta mission d'infiltration ?

-Ces quatre là, dit-il en désignant le quatuor de garçon.

-Attends, Minato, ce n'était pas ce qu'on avait convenu, on avait dit qu'on irait seul dans la cité avec nos hommes. Et que les garçons resteraient sous les ordres de Jiraiya, s'écria Shikaku avec surprise.

-Ils ne sont pas près pour ça, déclara Inoichi.

-Et pourquoi pas, supposa Chôze, à leur âge, on avait déjà participé à de nombreux combats.

Inoichi et Shikaku n'étaient pas convaincus. Naruto s'écria :

-Vous croyez vraiment qu'on allait rester là à attendre, alors que Sakura et Ino sont en danger.

-Vous nous avez fait venir ici, ce n'est sûrement pas pour rester en spectateur, continua Shikamaru.

Shikaku dépassé par les événements, se tourna vers Minato :

-Si ils leur arrivent quelque chose je te tiendrais pour responsable Minato.

-Ne vous inquiétez-pas, Shikaku, répliqua Sasuke, vous nous avez tous bien formés.

Une personne vint à leur rencontre, il avait des cheveux gris et des lunettes, il s'adressa au groupe :

-Seigneur Minato, c'est vous qui mener l'offensive de ce soir ? Alors emmenez-moi avec vous !

-Kabuto Yakushi, tu es le vassal d'Orochimaru, la volonté de sauver ton maître est compréhensible, mais c'est une mission d'infiltration.

-Cela me convient bien mais mes hommes et mon seigneur sont enfermés dans la citadelle. Aidez-moi à les libérer et ils se joindront à la bataille.

Minato réfléchit à la proposition de Kabuto et fit oui de la tête.

-Ça marche Kabuto, il s'adressa ensuite au groupe, nous partons dès que la lune fera son apparition. Soyez prêts car c'est une longue nuit qui nous attend.

Naruto se retourna vers les murs de la cité, pensant à sa sœur :

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura ! J'arrive !

* * *

><p><em>Tout est mit en place, le sauvetage commence !<em>

_ La prochaine fois :_  
><em> "Dans l'obscurité"<em>  
><em> Silencieux Naruto et Sasuke entrent dans Césarée !<em>  
><em> Mais quelles épreuves vont-ils endurer ?<em>


	9. Dans l'obscurité

Je n'ai rien à déclarer ! Hormis faire de la pub pour des compagnons auteurs ! Ce sont des fics que je vous conseille à lire absolument !

-**Nevertheless, we'll always be** par **Nadia-chan21**

-**Les Possesseurs** par** Sarhtorian**

-**Another World** par** Bigood**

-**La volonté du feu** par **OoIkari-uchihaoO**

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 9 : Dans l'obscurité<span>**

Temari jeta un coup d'œil aux archers qui les surplombait, ils étaient six et il n'y avait aucune faille dans leur tour de garde. Tandis qu'aux quatre colosses qui gardaient la porte et l'accès au balcon, ils portaient tous de lourdes armures ainsi que des casques qui n'avaient pour ouverture que celle des yeux. La princesse Temari ne voulait pas se frotter à ces gaillards armés d'immenses haches et de boucliers plus grands qu'eux. Elle sentit soudain des mains fermes caresser son cou et une voix sifflante lui susurrer à l'oreille :

-Princesse, pourquoi cet air anxieux ? Murmura Zaku, les nuits sont froides dans cette grande salle. Pourquoi ne pas échanger ce lieu sinistre avec une chambre à l'abri du froid. Une chambre comme la mienne, termina-t-il en faisant descendre ses mains sur les épaules de Temari.

Elle se leva et hurla :

-Lâchez-moi, sale monstre !

Elle s'était levée devant tout le monde et sur son visage on pouvait lire la peur et la colère. Cette même peur pouvait se lire sur les visages de Sakura, Ino et Matsuri. Orochimaru et Tsunade restèrent inflexibles de même que Shizune, Kurenaï et Anko. Zaku, vexé que la blonde refuse ses avances s'approcha des trois jeunes filles effrayées.

-Peut-être que ces jeunes femmes voudraient un peu de compagnie. Mes hommes se plaignent de ne pas pouvoir se distraire, dit en parcourant les cheveux blonds d'Ino. Peut-être sont-elles plus offrantes que vous, chère princesse.

Ino était terrifiée, elle entendait au dessus d'elle les ricanements des archers et elle sentait les mains de Zaku descendre sur ces hanches. Temari regarda impuissante Zaku profité des formes de la blonde. Quant soudain Tsunade prit la parole :

-Vous n'oseriez pas ! Ces trois jeunes filles ne sont pas de simples courtisanes qui passent d'homme en homme. Elles sont toutes filles de seigneur et sachez que si vous les souillez, ce qui s'abattra sur vous sera pire que l'enfer.

Zaku regarda Tsunade curieux et agacé de l'impassibilité celle-ci, enleva ses mains du corps d'Ino. Et s'avanca vers Tsunade :

-Et de qui devrais-je craindre les foudres, demanda-t-il ironiquement.

Tsunade toujours neutre répondit au jeune seigneur :

-La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds est la fille d'Inoichi Yamanaka de Tortose. Celle aux cheveux châtains est la fille de Baki de Gerasa et la jeune femme aux cheveux roses est la fille de Minato Namikaze de Saint-Jean d'Acre.

Zaku éclata de rire et se tourna vers son compagnon Dosu Kinuta :

-Ainsi je devrais craindre des fantômes ! S'exclama Zaku, si vous croyez que Minato Namikaze et qu'Inoichi Yamanaka sont vivants, c'est que vous vous bercez d'illusion votre altesse.

Sakura et Ino baissèrent la tête, elles avaient envisagé la mort de leurs pères des centaines de fois. Mais à l'instant où elles étaient proches de la mort, ce sentiment d'incertitude était insupportable.

Dosu regarda Sakura avec intérêt ce qui surprit la jeune femme.

-Alors comme ça, tu serais la fille de Minato ?

-Et en quoi cela vous concerne-t-il, demanda Sakura timidement.

-Eh bien, vois-tu, ton père m'a laissé une cicatrice qui me démange depuis de nombreuses années, dit-il en enlevant les bandages de son visage.

Ino et Matsuri poussèrent un cri, Temari mit sa main devant sa bouche, Tsunade ouvrit sa bouche d'effroi, Kurenaï prit un teint livide, Shizune se sentit défaillir et Anko regarda l'homme horrifiée.

Sakura aurait voulu hurler mais la peur la paralysait. Elle prit un teint livide face à Dosu dont la moitié du visage avait été brulé. Son œil droit était exorbité et toute la peau autour avait disparue pour laisser place à de la chair brulé. Il n'avait plus de lèvres et il ne restait que des vestiges de ses cheveux. Orochimaru prit un grand sourire de cruauté :

-Cette cicatrice doit drôlement vous picoter, Seigneur Dosu, déclara-t-il. Et en quelles circonstances avez-vous obtenu cette atrocité ?

Dosu reposa ses bandages sur la table et les femmes qui assistaient à la scène redoutèrent le moment où ce cadavre vivant allait ouvrir la bouche.

-C'était il y a quatre ans sous les murs de Saint-Jean d'Acre. Je devais reprendre la cité sous ordre de Massada qui était en guerre contre les Croisés. Mais je fus brûler sous la porte Est de la cité d'Acre. Les protecteurs de la cité avaient reçu pour ordre de Minato de jeter de l'huile bouillante. Et voici le résultat. Des mois de convalescence, des douleurs incessantes qui m'empêchait de dormir, de manger. Et lorsque j'apprends que Croisés et Sarrasins ont conclu la paix, la douleur est encore plus atroce. Et depuis je voue une haine monstre à Minato Namikaze et tout ce qui s'y rapporte.

Il se tourna vers Sakura et ses yeux prirent un air de dément :

-Et c'est pour ça que lorsque le soleil sera à son zénith demain matin, je me ferais une joie de t'ouvrir le ventre, d'écorcher tes boyaux et de précipiter ton cadavre du haut de cette tour.

Sakura sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux, effrayé par l'envie de meurtre de cet homme qui voulait son trépas.

-Nous verrons Dosu, si le Roi refuse nos conditions, tu auras tout les droits. Mais pour le moment, caches-moi cette horreur, répliqua Zaku.

Dosu grogna face à l'indifférence de Zaku et remit ses bandages autour de sa tête. Zaku annonça à ses convives :

-Bien ! Puisque aucune femme ne veut partager ma couche, je vous prierais d'aller dormir, vous avez une très longue journée demain.

Il présenta les coussins qui pullulaient sous la coursive gauche de la salle. Et les otages se dirigèrent vers leurs lits où ils s'allongèrent sous l'œil avisé des gardiens. Dosu, Zaku, Yoroï et Misumi sortirent de la salle. Alors que les portes se fermaient, Zaku hurla à ses invités :

-Bonne nuit !

Les portes se fermèrent dans un bruit cinglant, Sakura était allongée, horrifiée. La mort se rapprochait d'elle et la faucheuse avait pour visage celui de Dosu Kinuta. Ino, voyant son amie en détresse, s'approcha d'elle. Tsunade, observant la scène, dit d'une voix douce et rassurante :

-Sakura, viens par ici.

La jeune fille se leva, rejoignit la blonde et s'allongea, la tête sur les genoux de Tsunade où elle fondit en larmes. Tsunade caressa les cheveux de Sakura comme le ferait une mère.

-Ça va aller. Tout va s'arranger, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Ino et Matsuri s'allongèrent et tentèrent de dormir de même que les suivantes de Tsunade. Orochimaru s'endormit immédiatement tandis que Temari retenait ses larmes en pensant à l'homme affreux qui avait voulu la toucher. Tsunade continuait de répéter :

-C'est bon. Ça va aller. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Ces paroles étaient surtout destinées à elle-même qui espérait qu'un miracle fasse son apparition. Elle regarda la lune se lever par la fenêtre du balcon et pria que quelqu'un vienne les sauver.

Au clair de lune, des ombres se déplaçaient sur la terre sèche devant les murs de Césarée, elles se déplacent sans bruit profitant de l'ombre des murs pour ne pas se faire repérer par les gardes postés sur les murs. Leurs pas sont légers, les capes sombres qu'ils portent les camouflait aux yeux des archers, lorsqu'ils atteignirent les murs, ils les longèrent sous les ordres du chef du groupe. Minato fit signe au groupe de s'approcher, ils étaient une dizaine : Minato, Choze, Chôji, Naruto Inoichi Shikamaru, Kabuto, Sasuke, Shikaku et Kakashi. Le leader tâta les murs et sentit une pierre qui dépassait de l'ensemble. La pierre résistait il dût l'enfoncer des deux mains. La paroi de pierre amovible coulissa sur la droite dans un bruit grinçant. Kakashi et Shikaku vérifièrent que les gardes postés en haut du mur ne les avaient pas vu. Le passage s'ouvrit sur un tunnel sombre et froid. N'ayant aucun moyen pour s'éclairer dans cet étroit passage, Minato hésita un instant mais s'engagea finalement suivi par le groupe.

Ils se suivirent en se cognant et en se poussant, jusqu'à ce que Minato touche quelque chose en bois.

Cela s'apparentait à une porte alors il chercha la poignée. Elle ne tenait presque plus à la porte mais il parvient à tourner la poignée et à ouvrir la porte. Le groupe déboucha sur une salle éclairée par une seule torche. Dans cette salle, on apercevait des caisses et des pageots de bois. Les Croisés sortirent un à un du passage et Minato s'adressa au groupe.

-Bien à partir de maintenant, nous entrons en territoire ennemi, nous ne devons pas faire d'erreur, vous devez obéir au moindre de mes ordres. Sinon, c'est la mort pour nous tous et les otages seront tués.

Chacun acquiesça aux ordres du blond. Quant tout à coup, un bruit se fit entendre à travers la pièce. Tout le monde sortit ses armes prêts aux combats mais ce fut un vieillard qui sortit de l'obscurité. Il était perdu et effrayé, il parcourut du regard les personnes autour de lui. Lorsqu'il croisa les yeux de Minato, il s'écria :

-Seigneur Minato ! Nous attendions votre aide !

L'homme hurla de joie mais Inoichi s'approcha rapidement du vieillard et lui mit sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empecher d'attirer l'ennemi.

-Nous essayons d'être discrets …., fit remarquer Inoichi à l'homme en lui jetant un regard sévère.

L'intéressé fit un regard de pardon puis Inoichi lui permit de parler.

-Explique-nous la situation, vieil homme, demanda Minato.

-Zaku a coupé les vivres à toute la cité, reprit-il calmement, il nous a brutalisés, nous les membres du conseil. Et ces persécutions durent depuis l'arrivée de Zaku Abumi. Il a dissout le conseil formé par Fugaku Uchiwa et il règne dorénavant en maître sur toute la ville.

-Le salaud, grogna Naruto.

-Et la population de la ville ? Demanda Shikaku.

-Rassurez-vous seigneur, nous avons caché à Zaku la plupart de nos ressources, la population arrive à vivre mais c'est difficile. Toute la nourriture est stockée dans les souterrains. Et depuis que nous avons appris pour la prise d'otage, toute la population a pris les armes et s'est cachée dans les souterrains et je me suis posté ici chaque jour attendant la venue de quelqu'un car je savais que le Seigneur Fugaku avait fait part de l'existence de ses passages secrets à d'autre. Et j'avais raison !

-Si la population est en sécurité, alors c'est le plus important, conclut Minato, quel est ton nom, vieil homme ?

-Mon nom est Huro, répondit-il.

-Bien Huro, retournes dans les souterrains et dit à la population de rester caché, nous allons nous occuper de tout.

Huro parut surpris de la remarque du blond.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, Seigneur, la population de Césarée est prête à se battre. Elle est prête à se battre pour laver l'affront de Zaku Abumi. Nous nous battrons à vos côtés pour libérer la ville de ce scélérat !

-Nous ne voulons pas de pertes, dit Kakashi, c'est une mission d'infiltration, ce n'est pas une simple attaque.

-Leur intervention pourrait nous être utile, remarqua Kabuto, Zaku ne verra pas l'attaque et prendra plutôt ça comme une simple révolte. Les otages ne seraient pas mis en danger.

-Il a raison, dit Shikamaru, ils pourraient ouvrir les portes de la cité et de la citadelle pour faire venir les renforts.

-Nous ferons ce qu'il faut, répondit Huro.

Minato regarda le vieillard lui sourire. Dans son état, il serait prêt à le suivre jusqu'à la mort. Mais il ne pouvait accepter son sacrifice. Il regarda l'homme avec insistance.

-Est-ce que chaque homme est prêt à risquer sa vie ? Demanda-t-il. Pensez-vous que votre mort est la seule solution pour libérer Césarée ? Vos femmes et vos enfants sont-ils prêts à devenir veuves ou orphelins ?

Huro resta muet, baissa la tête, regarda le sol et soudainement releva la tête fixant le blond intensément.

-Oui, répondit-il, nous devons nous battre, nous nous sommes cachés trop longtemps et nous devons bien ça à Fugaku Uchiwa. Il a fait de cette cité une merveille, sa mort a beaucoup affecté la population. Et si nous devons chasser Zaku Abumi, nous espérons que notre sang lavera ses actes.

Sasuke sourit à la mention de son père et à l'attachement du vieil homme. Minato continuait de regarder l'homme avec gravité. Il soupira et s'agenouilla devant l'homme :

-Soyez-prêts. Tous vos hommes devront ouvrir les portes de la cité une fois que je l'aurai ordonné.

Nous passerons par le passage secret Est pour entrer dans la citadelle. Vous passerez par le passage Ouest et ensuite nous pénétrerons dans le donjon pour sauver les otages. Et une fois qu'ils seront en sécurité, l'attaque commencera.

L'homme acquiesça, Minato se releva et se dirigea vers la porte principale de la salle.

-Allons-y, ordonna-t-il au groupe.

Les autres le suivirent et sortirent silencieusement de l'entrepôt, laissant Huro, seul.

La porte de l'entrepôt grinça et le groupe de Croisés en sortit. Les rues étaient sombres et seulement éclairée par la pleine lune. Ils se faufilèrent à travers les rues étroites tout en évitant les patrouilles et ayant pour seul repère les murs de ma citadelle qui s'élevaient comme des ombres. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre sur les toits, Naruto se retourna vers l'endroit d'où venait ce bruit. Il ne vit rien, Sasuke remarqua que le blond était préoccupé.

-Qu'est qu'il y a, demanda le brun.

-Rien, grogna Naruto, rien d'important.

Ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur une ruelle où deux gardes patrouillaient. Minato stoppa le groupe et les obligea à rester dans l'ombre, il se tourna vers l'arrière du groupe.

-Naruto, Kakashi …., murmura-t-il.

Les deux autres firent oui de la tête et s'avancèrent doucement dans la ruelle. Naruto dégaina l'une de ses dagues et Kakashi sortit un long couteau de sa ceinture. Chacun avança dangereusement dans le dos d'un des gardes.

-T'as vu ça, râla l'un des gardes, j'ai de la merde plein les bottes !

-Pas étonnant la ville basse se noie dans la merde, rajouta l'autre.

Naruto et Kakashi se rapprochèrent de leur cible. Les gardes continuaient de converser sans présager le danger dans leur dos. Naruto et Kakashi s'étaient déjà postés derrière eux et leurs couteaux étaient à la nuque des gardes. Les autres observèrent les lames s'éclairer au clair de lune.

-Tu sais moi je préférerais êtr...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car une lame venait de lui traverser la gorge. Naruto n'avait pas fait d'alternative tandis que Kakashi trancha net et proprement la gorge de sa cible. Les deux gardes eurent juste le temps de gémir dans un cri sourd tandis que leur sang coulait sur le sol. Naruto et Kakashi trainèrent les corps dans une rue sombre et le groupe put continuer sa route.

Les Croisés continuèrent jusqu'aux murs de la citadelle. Un grenier se trouvait à proximité et était collé au mur. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et découvrirent une salle vide. Ils n'y prêtèrent aucune intention. Minato tâta de nouveau les murs de la salle de long en large. Après quelques minutes, il sentit un cercle de fer accolé au mur. Il poussa la partie en son centre et une partie du mur s'enfonça dans la terre, dévoilant un escalier qui montait dans une obscurité encore plus profonde.

-C'est la dernière ligne droite, répliqua Kabuto dans un sourire ironique.

-Ne prenons pas ça à la légère le plus dur est fait. Mais maintenant il faut rentrer dans le donjon. Fit remarquer Chôze.

Le groupe s'engagea dans le passa et monta dangereusement les escaliers quatre à quatre. Ils débouchèrent sur une grande salle éclairée par de nombreuses torches. Le groupe fut étonné de voir des silhouettes parler à voix basse. C'était Huro et des hommes armés de fourches, de bâtons et de marteaux. Minato s'adressa à Huro :

-Vous avez rassemblés vos hommes ?

-Oui, répondit l'autre, nous avons une quarantaine d'hommes qui attendent à chaque bout de tunnel. Nous avons des boucliers en bois mais pas d'épées, ni de lances...

-On se débrouillera, conclut Minato.

Minato prit une torche accrochée au mur et ils continuèrent leur trajet à travers un des cinq tunnels de la salle. Ils arrivèrent face à un cul de sac mais un levier dépassait du mur de droite. Minato l'actionna et comme tout le monde le prévoyait lune partie du mur s'enfonça dans le sol. Cependant ce qu'ils ne prévoyaient pas c'est qu'une fois le mur disparu, ils découvrirent une petite pièce éclairée faiblement avec une petite table au centre et un banc. Le groupe fut encore plus étonné car ils se trouvèrent face à trois gardes surpris et ahuris devant ce curieux spectacle. Minato dégaina son épée et taillada de haut en bas, le garde le plus près de lui. Le plus éloigné des trois prit ses jambes à son cou tandis que l'autre dégaina son épée et s'élança vers le blond. Ce dernier para l'attaque et frappa de sa main libre le garde qui s'écroula à terre. Minato se hâta alors de le transpercer alors que le troisième garde s'empressa de sortir par l'unique porte de la pièce. Il courut sur la cour centrale de la citadelle et hurla :

-Alerte ! Alerte ! Des intrus dans la citadelle !

Shikamaru tira une flèche qui toucha le malheureux dans l'omoplate. Les archers sur les murs se répartirent sur les murs et des hommes sortirent des casernes autour du donjon.

Les Croisés sortirent sur la cour tandis que, de chaque coin de la citadelle, des villageois enragés sortaient de portes dérobées et se jetaient sur les hommes de Zaku. Minato enrageait. La situation dégénérait et s'ils n'agissaient pas très vite, les otages mourraient. Kabuto aperçut un enclos entouré de grandes barrières où des hommes l'appelait et hurlaient.

-Ce sont vos hommes, alors libérez-les, hurla Kakashi à Kabuto.

Kabuto s'exécuta et courut en direction de l'enclos. La porte était fermée par un cadenas. Il le brisa avec son épée et fit sortir tous les hommes d'Orochimaru.

-Dans les casernes ! Équipez-vous dans les casernes, ordonna Kabuto.

Les archers bombardaient la cour de flèches tandis que les soldats de Zaku avançaient en direction de la grande porte du donjon. Celle-ci avait deux immenses brasiers de chaque côté ce qui illuminait la cour de la citadelle. Shikaku, agacé, se tourna vers Minato :

-Minato, c'était ton idée, alors décides-toi !

Minato ne savait plus quoi faire, les flèches volaient autour d'eux. Les hommes de Kabuto avaient engagé le combat avec Kakashi et Kabuto. Huro conduisait difficilement ses hommes sur les murs terrassant peu à peu les archers. Minato se retourna vers Shikamaru, Chôji, Sasuke et Naruto.

-Vous quatre ! Prenez le passage et entrer dans le donjon ! Sauvez les otages et sortez d'ici le plus vite possible.

Chôji, qui se protégeait derrière son immense bouclier, écarquilla les yeux. Shikamaru parut surtout exaspéré, Naruto souriait et Sasuke restait neutre.

-Le passage est situé derrière le donjon au niveau du vieux grenier ! Faites vite ! On vous couvre !

Continua Minato.

Les quatre garçons s'élancèrent sous le feu de l'ennemi tandis que Minato et les autres rejoignirent la troupe de Kabuto qui avait pris position devant la porte du donjon. Huro venait d'achever un des archers et il hurla à ses hommes.

-Faites bruler cette paille, dit-il en désignant les tas de paille qui étaient placés sur les tours du chemin de ronde, et ouvrez les portes ! Faites savoir au Roi qu'il peut rentrer dans Césarée.

Chôze balaya de sa hache les troupes de Zaku tandis que Shikaku et Inoichi protégeaient ses arrières. Minato organisa avec l'aide de Kakashi et de Kabuto, une formation qui permettait aux troupes libérés de former un demi-cercle qui protégeait la porte du donjon.

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru et Chôji passèrent inaperçus face à la bataille qui se déroulait sur la cour. Chôji défonça la porte du vieux grenier avec son épaule et les quatre garçons tâtèrent les murs.

Shikamaru trouva en premier, il actionna le mécanisme et une partie du sol se divisa pour former un escalier en colimaçon qu'ils descendirent.

Les hommes de Zaku arrivaient en nombre et les Croisés n'eurent comme seule option de se regrouper au niveau de la porte. Kakashi s'adressa à Minato :

-J'espère que tu n'as pas fait une erreur en envoyant ces gamins à l'intérieur.

Minato ne répondit pas. Les cadavres s'amoncelaient devant la porte se brisant sur la troupe de Kabuto qui les transperçait avec leurs lances. Les hommes d'Huro continuaient de sécuriser le chemin de ronde et ils avaient ouvert la grande porte de la citadelle. Au même instant, une fois la porte ouverte, des soldats armés entrèrent dans la citadelle pour mettre fin à l'offensive des Croisés.

Les tas de paille avaient pris feu sur les tours du chemin de ronde et ils formaient de puissants brasiers.

Au loin, le Roi observait les brasiers de loin. Minato lui avait dit qu'il se manifesterait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Pain s'approcha du Roi et lui souffla dans l'oreille :

-Devons-nous faire feu ?

Le Roi inspira profondément.

-Oui.

Pain sourit et hurla :

-Bélier en positon ! Mettez-moi à bas cette porte !

Un bélier soutenu par une vingtaine d'hommes s'élança vers la porte de la cité entourée de centaines de soldats, qui coururent au combat après l'appel de Pain. Ce dernier leva la main.

-Trébuchets !

Les immenses machines de guerre derrière lui étaient prêtes à marteler la cité de rocs et de pierres. Ils chargèrent également des projectiles incendiaires. Pain abaissa la main.

-Feu !

Les trébuchets furent actionner des dizaines de rocs fusèrent à travers la nuit, s'écrasant sur les murs de la citadelle ou sur la ville basse.

Les Templiers étaient en première ligne, les échelles étaient hissées sur les murs de la cité et le bélier commença à briser la porte. Le feu et la pierre s'écrasaient sur Césarée tandis que Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru et Chôji s'enfonçaient dans les sous-sols du donjon au secours des otages.

* * *

><p><em>La bataille commence ! <em>

_ La prochaine fois !_  
><em> "Combat au sommet"<em>  
><em> Naruto, Sasuke, Chôji et Shikamaru vont à la rescousses des princesses !<em>  
><em> Tandis que les Croisés prennent d'assault Césarée.<em>  
><em> Comment va réagir Zaku ?<em>


	10. Combat au sommet

_Je vous livre le dixième chapitre de Kingdom of Ninjas en espérant qu'il vous plaira comme les neuf autres et je vous remercie pour vos commentaires ! _

_Sur ce bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 10 - Combat au sommet<span> **

Les quatre garçons, après avoir descendu l'escalier, firent face à un long tunnel sombre. Ils s'engagèrent dans le passage. Une fois, dans le tunnel, ils sentirent une secousse venant du dessus. Des cailloux et de la poussière tombaient sur eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent :

-Mais qu'est ce qui passe ? Questionna Naruto.

-Nos armes de siège, répondit Shikamaru, la bataille a commencé.

-Il ne faut pas traîner alors, répliqua Sasuke en avançant dans le tunnel.

Les autres le suivirent jusqu'au bout du tunnel. Sasuke buta sur un quelque chose de dur et manqua de tomber. Il s'accroupit et tâta le sol, il avait buter sur un parapet en pierre. C'était un nouvel escalier en colimaçon qui montait vers l'extérieur. Ils montèrent quatre à quatre les marches tandis que les catapultes et les trébuchets faisaient trembler le sol.

Une ombre observait la bataille du haut d'une des tours de garde. Le combat dans la cour avait atteint son apogée. Les rocs bombardaient le champ de bataille éliminant sans distinction. Les projectiles frappaient de fouet les murailles de la citadelle. Deux hommes d'Huro se prirent un roc et furent projetés sur la cour. Le bloc de pierre continua sa route et s'écrasa au dessus de la porte du donjon. Les gravats tombèrent sur les Croisés qui gardaient la porte tuant plusieurs soldats. Shikaku évita de peu une pierre qui chutait sur lui. Ils perdaient l'avantage. Les soldats d'Orochimaru tombaient l'un après l'autre tandis que les soldats de Zaku entraient en nombre dans la citadelle. Shikaku jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux corps étalés au sol. Parmi les cris de haine et de courage de la bataille, des hommes agonisaient en silence sur les pavés froids de la citadelle. Certains saignaient abondamment se vidant presque totalement avant de rendre leur dernier souffle. Certains priaient les deux mains jointes pour espérer atteindre le paradis céleste. Tandis que ceux dont on avait pris les membres, ils avaient déjà rejoints leur Père et leurs cadavres étaient piétinés par les soldats de Zaku qui se jetaient à corps perdus dans cette immense mêlée.

Shikaku détourna le regard de cette vision d'horreur et regarda Minato et Inoichi combattre devant la porte du donjon. Ils arrivaient à essuyer les assauts de l'ennemi mais pour combien de temps. Shikaku fut sortit de sa transe par un cri haineux. Un homme de Zaku avançait vers lui, une hache dans ces mains qu'il s'apprêtait à abattre sur le brun. Ce dernier eut pour réflexe de bloquer le manche de la hache par la main gauche et de transpercer l'homme avec son épée de la main droite. Leurs visages étaient si proches que Shikaku pouvait lire la douleur de son ennemi sur son visage. Il le repoussa avec son pied et l'homme tomba inerte sur les marches du donjon. Shikaku reprit aussitôt ses esprits et alla rejoindre Chôze qui avait décimé à lui tout seul un demi-bataillon entier.

L'ombre continua d'observer la bataille jusqu'à ce qu'elle décida d'agir. Elle s'avança vers le donjon.

La tour sur laquelle il se trouvait était celle la plus proche du donjon. Elle grimpa sur un des créneaux laissant la lumière de la lune révéler sa présence. L'ombre portait une tunique noire, des brassards en cuirs et des bottes fines. Son brassard gauche était assez étrange, une plaque en métal couvrait la partie haute et à la partie basse un petit boitier était installé. L'ombre était encapuchonnée on ne voyait que sa bouche. Il prit un temps de repos et examina la hauteur de la tour, elle faisait bien vingt mètres de haut. Il leva les yeux vers la première meurtrière du donjon. Elle était à peu près à dix mètres au dessus de lui. Il examina la paroi du donjon. Elle était abîmée, certaines pierres étaient usées et sortaient de la paroi. L'ombre prit une profonde inspiration et sauta en direction du donjon. Il s'accrocha avec ténacité à la première pierre qui lui tombait sous la main. Heureusement qu'il avait des mitaines sinon il n'aurait jamais rester accrocher à ces pierres rêches. Il commença lentement et sûrement son ascension en direction du sommet avec toujours son objectif en tête.

Matsuri se réveilla. Elle avait entendu des grondements dans son sommeil. La grande salle où ils étaient pris en otage n'avait pas changé. Sur les coursives de part et d'autres de la salle, des torches étaient allumées tandis que la partie inférieure restait plongée dans l'ombre. Matsuri constata quelque chose d'étrange. Les deux gardes qui étaient postés devant le balcon, étaient maintenant penchés sur ce même balcon à observer ce qui se passait sur la cour. Les archers observaient la scène depuis les fenêtres des coursives. Matsuri regarda autour d'elle. Parmi les otages, elle était la seule réveillée. Elle entendit les deux colosses discuter sur le balcon.

-Merdeeee ! T'as vu ça on se fait bombarder ! On va pas tenir longtemps si leurs catapultes continuent de toucher le donjon. Tu crois qu'on devrait prévenir le seigneur Zaku ?

-A mon avis, il est déjà au courant, répondit un archer qui avait écouté leur conversation. Mais regardes ! Ils reculent. Tant qu'ils n'auront pas ouverts les portes, ils ne sauveront jamais les otages.

Matsuri comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose et éveillée par la curiosité, elle s'avança silencieusement en direction du balcon, profitant que les gardes soient occupés. Elle se pencha, elle aussi, et aperçut l'enfer qui se tenait à ses pieds. Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Des dizaines de rocs volaient dans leur direction. Des soldats combattaient dans la cour et la bataille se transformait en un bain de sang. Matsuri prit peur face aux dangers qui l'entourait et recula en titubant. L'un des colosses aperçut la jeune femme.

-Hé toi ! Hurla le garde.

La jeune femme prit les jambes à son coup et se dirigea vers les coussins où dormaient les autres otages.

-T'approches plus du balcon, répliqua-t-il avec force.

Elle s'approcha de Temari et lui secoua l'épaule :

-Dame Temari ! Dame Temari ! S'écria-t-elle.

Temari ouvrit lentement les yeux et les autres otages, également réveillés par le boucan de Matsuri.

-Ils viennent nous chercher, s'écria-t-elle.

-Comment cela ? Ils ? Demanda Tsunade toujours assoupie.  
>Matsuri ne pouvait contenir son excitation, l'idée d'être sauvée la remplissait de joie mais la menace de Zaku lui faisait froid dans le dos. Que fera-il lorsqu'il apprendra que ses conditions n'ont pas été remplies.<p>

-Les Croisés et nos soldats ont commencé à attaquer, ils viennent nous chercher ! Continua Matsuri.

Les deux gardes postés aux balcons s'approchèrent de la jeune fille et les archers firent face aux otages. Les grandes portes de la salle s'ouvrit et les otages virent deux personnes rentrer suivis de deux colosses. Le premier homme, Misumi Tsurugi, courut vers le balcon. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la cour et prit un teint blême. L'autre homme, Yoroï Akado, s'avança vers Matsuri. Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, il l'a prit par le coup de sa main ferme et la souleva au dessus de sa tête. Pris par surprise la jeune fille émit un cri aigu ce qui éveilla complètement tous les otages.

-Vous n'irez nulle part, sales vermines, hurla Yoroï.

-Arrêtez ! Hurla Ino en voyant Matsuri étouffer sous la poigne du géant.

Yoroï lâcha la jeune femme qui alla se réfugié parmi les autres otages, la respiration haletante.

Misumi revint dans la salle passa entre les deux gardes du balcon et s'adressa à Yoroï :

-Les Croisés ! Ils sont vraiment là ! Tu avais raison ! Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

-On ne change rien dans nos plans.

Tout le monde se retourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Zaku Abumi, observait avec un regard sombre les otages et ses deux subordonnées. Dosu Kinuta se tenait à côté de lui, un regard froid et une immense hache qu'il portait sur le dos. Ils entrèrent dans la salle suivi de lanciers et Zaku demanda à Yoroï :

-Selon tes dires, un petit groupe de Croisés a pénétré la citadelle, ce n'est pas une mince organisation. Quel est l'homme qui mène au combat ?

Yoroï sourit sadiquement tandis que Misumi parut anxieux.

-Je ne dirais pas «l'homme» mais plutôt «les hommes», répondit Yoroï.

Orochimaru écoutait avec attention la discussion entre les deux hommes. Tsunade faisait de même. Ino et Sakura angoissaient à l'idée qu'ils pourraient les tuer maintenant. Matsuri tenait toujours sa gorge rouge et Temari fusillait Zaku d'un regard plein de défi. Si il tentait de faire quelque chose contre eux, elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

-Qui sont ces hommes, questionna Zaku.

Yoroï mit du temps pour répondre. Zaku et les otages guettaient sa réponse.

-Cela risque de vous étonner, avoua finalement Yoroï, les hommes qui se battent au pied de cette tour sont Minato Namikaze d'Acre, Chôze Akimichi de Tripoli, Inoichi Yamanaka de Tortose, Kakashi Hatake de Tyr et Shikaku Nara de Montferrat.

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux à cette révélation. Sakura et Ino se regardèrent. Leurs pères étaient en vie et ils étaient venus les sauver. Une immense joie grandit en elles et elles échangèrent un sourire d'apaisement. Tsunade, qui avait vu les jeunes filles reprendre espoir, préféra les ramener sur Terre.

-Calmez-vous, murmura-t-elle, Nous ne sommes pas encore sortis d'ici.

Sakura et Ino adoptèrent une attitude neutre tout en se lançant de petits regards discrets.

Bien que Tsunade doutait de leur sauvetage, le fait de savoir que « La Garde Sainte » était en route pour les sauver, l'emplissait de joie. Temari et Matsuri s'étaient tournés vers le balcon. Les grondements avaient repris, les munitions incendiaires des Croisés planaient à travers le ciel et venaient s'écraser sur les murs de la citadelle. De la grande salle, les otages ne pouvaient voir que des nuées rouges sangs qui passaient à travers le ciel.

-Comment se fait-il qu'ils soient en vie ? Paniqua Misumi, ça fait un an qu'ils n'avaient donné aucun signe de vie !

A l'entente du mot Minato Namikaze, Dosu avait pris un regard de dément, il caressait à présent sa hache. Zaku regarda les otages reprendre courage et il s'empressa de briser leur espoir.

-J'ai déjà tuer Fugaku Uchiwa, se vanta-t-il, je n'ai plus qu'à tuer le reste de « La Garde Sainte ».

Tsunade et Temari lui jetèrent un regard noir.

-Ne les sous-estimez pas, déclara Orochimaru qui venait de prendre la parole, ils ne sont pas rentrer dans la légende pour rien.

-Ce n'est juste qu'un titre ! Répliqua Yoroï. Ce ne sont que de simples hommes.

-Et je m'en vais chercher la tête de Minato Namikaze, jubila Dosu.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Sakura.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, fille de chien, je t'amènerai la tête de ton père. Tu pourras le voir une dernière fois avant de mourir, ricana-t-il.

Sakura préféra ne pas penser à une horrible tête à la chevelure blonde entre ses mains et chassa rapidement avec dégout cette idée de son esprit. Elle regarda plutôt Dosu partir en direction de la porte avant d'être retenu par Zaku.

-Attends ! Nous allons emmener les otages dans un autre endroit, dit ce dernier, ils ne sont plus en sécurité avec la bataille qui gronde dehors.

-Levez-vous ! Hurla Yoroï aux otages.

Les lanciers obligèrent les otages à quitter leurs coussins. Deux des colosses se placèrent sous la coursive devant la porte principale. Dosu se retourna vers Zaku et émit un grognement. Zaku lui répondit seulement :

-Tu auras ta tête, mon ami.

Le jeune seigneur se tourna vers les archers sur les coursives et ordonna :

Archers ! Nous n'avons plus besoin de vous ici ! Allez aider les autres en bas !

Les archers s'exécutèrent et sortir par une petite porte. Zaku se tourna vers ses invités.

-Bien, à nous maintenant ….

Les quatre jeunes chevaliers continuèrent de grimper l'escalier jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent devant une petite porte d'environ un mètre d'où émanait de la lumière au niveau des bords. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru et Chôji tendirent l'oreille pour vérifier qu'ils pouvaient sortir sans risques.

-Nous ne vous suivrons pas ! Hurla une voix.

Les garçons sursautèrent. La voix avait été si ferme que l'écho qui se répandit à travers les escaliers leur fit des frissons. C'était une voix de femme. Shikamaru s'approcha de la petite porte, leva délicatement le loquet et la poussa silencieusement. Il constata que la porte était dissimulé derrière une grande tapisserie, il jeta un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche. Ils avaient débouché sur une coursive qui s'étendait sur chaque côté de la salle. En face de lui, il y avait une ouverture qui donnait sur un balcon. Ils avancèrent avec prudence vers le muret de la coursive et ils découvrirent la partie inférieure de la salle où un groupe de personnes discutaient. Naruto, Shikamaru et Chôji reconnurent immédiatement deux visages familiers.

-Regardez, c'est Ino et Sakura, chuchota Chôji en désignant deux jeunes filles, l'une aux cheveux roses, l'autre aux cheveux blonds.

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil aux deux jeunes filles. Sakura et Ino semblaient soucieuses. Ino ressemblait beaucoup à son père mais Sakura l'intrigua beaucoup. Elle ne ressemblait ni à Naruto ni à Minato. Cependant il devait avouer que les deux jeunes femmes n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Mais ce qui attira le regard des garçons, c'était une autre blonde qui tenait tête à un homme habillé en tenue de guerre.

-Allons très chère, réclama Zaku avec ironie, vous n'allez pas faire de manières. Nous allons vous emmener dans un endroit plus agréable.

-Nous ne vous suivrons pas, hurla la blonde aux yeux émeraude.

Shikamaru fit une grimace et murmura en ricanant à ses amis :

-Alors c'est elle qui gueule autant ….

-N'essayez pas de gagner du temps ! hurla Dosu plus fort.

-Vous devriez vous calmer, Seigneur Dosu, remarqua Orochimaru.

-Il a raison, répliqua Yoroï, nous devons prendre les mesures adéquates.

-Mais cela fait quatre ans que j'attends le moment pour me venger de Minato Namikaze ! Et je ne laisserais personne m'empêcher d'accomplir ma vengeance !

A l'évocation du nom de son père et des menaces orchestrées contre lui, Naruto voulut immédiatement sauter sur ce Dosu pour lui arracher la langue. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la hauteur qui séparait la coursive du sol de la salle et remarqua deux colosses qui restaient immobiles, observant la scène.

Les quatre garçons restaient cachés derrière le muret. La coursive était faiblement éclairée, on ne pouvait les voir d'en bas.

-On ne vous laissera pas faire, Zaku. hurla Temari, Vous serez punis pour vos crimes.

Sasuke chercha du regard l'homme que la jeune femme avait fusillé du regard. L'homme souriait à la jeune femme.

-Mes crimes ? Demanda-t-il, j'en ai déjà commis plein et personne n'est venu réclamer justice. Savez-vous pourquoi ? Parce que vous pensez que Dieu me punira, que je paierais pour mes crimes.

J'ai tué Fugaku Uchiwa et j'ai maintenant sa cité et son épée, dit-il en sortant l'arme de son fourreau. C'est plutôt de bonnes récompenses pour mon crime …. Tout ça parce que Dieu se moque des faibles et des pauvres. Pourquoi le Tout-Puissant se préoccuperait des miséreux et des affamés ? Non, il n'accorde des récompenses qu'aux forts comme moi !

Sasuke serra le poing. Cet homme allait mourir et de sa main, il se le jura.

L'assemblée se tut devant le monologue de Zaku. Tsunade prit alors la parole :

-Jusqu'à quel point, vous êtes vous fourvoyé, Zaku ?

-N'ai-je pas raison, jubila-t-il ? Même Itachi Uchiwa n'a pas tenté de sauver l'honneur de son père. Alors maintenant ? Qui viendrais récupérer les biens de Fugaku ?

Shikamaru s'adressa à ses camarades :

-Bon, je crois qu'il faut qu'on agisse en parfaite coordination, Naruto, toi tu vas ….

-J'en ai marre de lui, sortit le blond en enfilant sa capuche blanche.

Sans que les autres puissent l'arrêter, le blond avait déjà sauté sur le muret au dessus des colosses, sortit ses dagues et mit ses bras en forme de croix, les lames des dagues vers le sol. Le blond se laissa tomber. Les trois autres virent le blond descendre au ralenti. Au moment où Naruto passa entre les deux gardes, ses lames transpercèrent le crâne des deux colosses qui tombèrent immédiatement à terre dans un bruit de métal. Naruto atterrit sur le sol sans encombres sous le regard surpris de l'assemblée. Sa capuche dissimulait son visage, personne ne pouvait le reconnaître.

-L'imbécile ! Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Grogna Shikamaru.

-Héhé …. C'est Naruto, répondit Chôji, fallait s'y attendre.

-En attendant, remarqua Sasuke, on va faire comme lui. Chôji va sur la coursive gauche, moi je prends la droite. A mon signal, on les prend par surprise.

-Et moi je fais quoi, demanda Shikamaru qui se sentait inutile.

-Restes ici, tu nous couvriras d'en haut, répondit Sasuke.

Les trois Croisés se mirent en place tandis que Naruto faisait face à l'ennemi. Les lanciers s'étaient déjà mis en position d'attaque et menaçaient le blond avec leurs longues lances. Zaku et ses subordonnés regardaient l'homme qui venait d'apparaitre comme un parasite tandis que les otages le voyaient plutôt comme leur dernier espoir. Zaku s'adressa à Naruto :

-Que fais-tu ici, Assassin ? Tu viens prendre ma vie ?

Naruto fut étonné de la question de Zaku.

-Je ne suis pas un Assassin, répondit-il.

-Bizarre, répondit Orochimaru, tu portes la même tenue qu'eux pourtant.

Naruto resta silencieux, il n'avait jamais entendu parlé de tenue d'Assassins.

Les femmes restaient silencieuses, Misumi transpirait d'angoisse, Yoroï et Dosu jaugeaient l'homme qui se tenait devant eux.

-Je suis venu pour sauver les otages, finit par dire Naruto.

Sasuke se plaça juste en dessous d'un des lanciers et Chôji fit de même du côté gauche de la coursive. Ils mirent leurs capuches et s'apparentèrent à sauter. Shikamaru resta posté, encapuchonné, au dessus de Naruto, dissimulé par le muret.

Après la déclaration de Naruto, les jeunes femmes lui lancèrent des regards de compassion.

-Tu comptes de débarrasser de nous tous à toi tout seul ? Questionna Dosu.

-Même tout seul, répondit Naruto, je compte pour mille.

Sasuke enjamba la muret, l'épée dégainée et se laissa tomber sur le lancier, qu'il transperça au passage. Chôji quant à lui, se laissa simplement tomber sur sa cible la masse et le bouclier dégainés.

Zaku et ses hommes reculèrent.

-Hahaha, hurla Zaku, tu n'étais pas tout seul.

Les otages sourirent à l'arrivée de ces renforts inespérés. Chôji se mit immédiatement en position de combat, le bouclier en avant et la masse en arrière prêt à frapper. Sasuke lui gardait son épée le long de sa cuisse et fixait intensément Zaku Abumi. Misumi, pris de panique dégaina son épée et empoigna la Princesse Temari, il l'a plaça devant lui avec sa lame sous la gorge de la pauvre jeune femme, sous le regard surpris de l'assistance. Elle tenta de se débattre mais Misumi tremblait littéralement et il l'a tenait fortement contre lui.

-Reculez ! Hurla-t-il à Sasuke, Naruto et Chôji. Reculez !

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Misumi ? Interrogea Yoroï.

-Relâche immédiatement la Princesse …, ordonna Zaku.

-Non ! S'écria Misumi, Votre plan tombe à l'eau, seigneur Zaku. Les Croisés sont là et je ne veux pas couler avec vous ! Je ne veux pas mourir !

La lame touchait la peau fine de Temari, elle sentait la lame froide de Misumi toucher sa gorge.

-Ne fais pas de bêtises, Misumi, conseilla Yoroï. Tu pourrais le regretter.

Les otages regardaient la scène avec horreur. Matsuri avait les larmes aux yeux. Sakura et Ino avaient le souffle coupé. Tsunade restait silencieuse et anxieuse.

Sasuke, Naruto et Chôji sentaient que la situation se dégradait quand ils entendirent une corde se tendre. Ils comprirent exactement ce qui allait se passer.

-Relâchez la Princesse, déclara Sasuke.

-On ne le répétera pas deux fois, Misumi. Répliqua Naruto calmement.

-Fermez-la ! Cria Misumi. Vous avancez ! Elle meurt !

Un son léger se fit entendre ainsi qu'un sifflement aigu. Une flèche alla se loger dans le front de Misumi. La flèche pénétra dans son front à une telle vitesse qu'elle passa de peu près de la joue de Temari. Sa joue de la princesse fut tachée par le sang du malheureux qui relâcha son étreinte et tomba au sol.

Shikamaru avait fait mouche comme d'habitude.

La Princesse encore sous le choc resta immobile un instant jusqu'à ce que Yoroï la prit par le bras et la tira vers les autres.

-Bien vous êtes quatre ! Répliqua Zaku. Maintenant que cet incident passager est réglé. Pourriez-vous me dire vos noms ?

Shikamaru se laissa tomber aux côtés de Naruto. Ce dernier enleva sa capuche et laissa dévoiler à l'assemblée sa chevelure blonde et ses yeux bleus. Sakura le reconnut immédiatement et voulut pleurer en le voyant.

-Je suis Naruto, fils de Minato Namikaze de Saint Jean d'Acre, dit-il.

Chôji enleva la sienne.

-Mon nom est Chôji. Fils de Chôze Akimichi de Tripoli, déclara-il à son tour.

Shikamaru enleva nonchalamment la sienne et annonça :

-Quant à moi, je suis Shikamaru Nara, fils de Shikaku de Montferrat.

Ino et Sakura reconnurent leurs amis d'enfance, ils avaient grandi, ils avaient pris en carrure. Mais elles ne connaissaient pas le quatrième qui n'avait pas encore révélé son identité. Temari et Matsuri observèrent les quatre hommes avec soulagement. Temari nettoyait le sang sur sa joue avec un mouchoir. Tsunade et Orochimaru regardaient Shikamaru, Chôji et Naruto se rappelant leurs pères des années plus tôt.

Dosu regarda Naruto avec intérêt et recommença à caresser sa hache. Zaku fixa les trois chevaliers qui avaient dévoilé leurs identités.

-Alors maintenant on envoie des gamins pour sauver des Princesses. «La Garde Sainte» est tombée bien bas, critiqua Zaku.

Il se tourna vers le quatrième chevalier qui n'avait pas encore enlevé sa capuche.

-Et toi qui gardes ton visage dans l'ombre. Tu dois être quelqu'un sans importance, tu n'es qu'un être sans importance, je n'ai aucune raison de te demander ton nom.

-Vous devriez, Seigneur, répondit-il à Zaku. Vous y gagnerez. Je vous l'assure.

Naruto, Shikamaru et Chôji sourirent face à l'attitude de Zaku qui semblait soudainement captivé par Sasuke. Les otages étaient tout aussi curieux de savoir qui était le quatrième homme.

Zaku fixa de nouveau Sasuke.

-Très bien, quel est ton nom, guerrier inconnu ?

Sasuke enleva sa capuche et dévoila ses cheveux bruns à l'assemblée. Le brun plongea ses yeux noirs et froids dans celle du meurtrier de son père. Zaku prit un teint pâle, cette arrogance dans les yeux, il l'avait déjà vue. Il y a bien longtemps.

-Mon nom est Sasuke Uchiwa, fils de Fugaku Uchiwa de Césarée.

* * *

><p><em>Naruto et les autres font face à l'ennemi !<em>

_ La prochaine fois !_  
><em> "Châtiments"<em>  
><em> Sasuke face à Zaku ! <em>  
><em> Comment va réagir ce dernier ? <em>  
><em> Les princesses seront-elles sauvées ? <em>


	11. Châtiments

_Rien à déclarer ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 - Châtiments<strong>

Le bruit répétitif du bélier contre la porte principale énervait Kisame au plus haut point. Son immense épée,qu'il portait sur son épaule, le démangeait.

-Dépêchez-vous ! Ouvrez cette porte ! Hurla-t-il à ceux qui portaient le bélier.

Sur les murs extérieurs de la ville, les Croisés et les Sarrasins menaient un combat acharné contre les forces de Zaku. Les Sarrasins tentait d'entrée par la porte Sud tandis que les Croisés martelaient la porte principale de la Cité, celle orientée vers l'Est. Sur la muraille proche de la porte Est, Deidara faisait face à un groupe d'hommes. Ils étaient deux fois plus nombreux que lui et il n'avait même pas dégainé son épée. Il regardait ses ennemis en souriant sadiquement. Il prit deux fioles qu'ils portaient dans deux sacoches toutes deux accrochées à sa ceinture.

-Voici une petite merveille, chers amis, une innovation qui vient tout droit des contrées de l'Est, déclara-t-il.

Ses adversaires le regardèrent sceptiques. Le blond eut un sourire sadique.

-On peut même considérer cela comme de l'art...

Il jeta alors les deux fioles sur les hommes de Zaku et au moment où celles-ci s'écrasèrent au sol, deux explosions balayèrent les ennemis du Templier. Une épaisse fumée recouvrit les cadavres et les survivants à l'explosion. Quand soudain sans prévenir, Déidara, épée dégainée, fendit l'air, transperçant tout les hommes qui se dressaient sur son chemin.

De l'autre côté du mur, Sasori traversait un champ de cadavres silencieux, épée à la main, fixant les hommes de Zaku qui lui faisaient face. Il leva son arme et prononça d'une voix grave :

-Hors de mon chemin.

Dans les rues de la cité, les Croisés avancent peu à peu face aux hommes de Zaku, dépassés.

-Venez ! Approchez ! Hurla Hidan tout en lacérant ses adversaires sur son passage. Sales chiens, je vais vous montrer la véritable peur ! La véritable rédemption !

A côté de l'homme à la faux, Kakuzu massacre sans pitié ses opposants armé de deux gants en fer ornées de pointes qui remontaient jusqu'aux coudes lui permettant de bloquer les attaques.

A la porte Sud, les Sarrasins avancent tout aussi bien que les Croisés. Baki, le père de Matsuri, un homme coiffé d'un turban lui cachant la partie droite du visage, se bat vaillamment avec un cimeterre, pourfendant les hommes de Zaku. La porte Sud est près à céder sous le coup du bélier sarrasin. Massada observe la bataille au loin sur son étalon noir. Un cavalier provenant de la porte Est galope dans sa direction. Une fois que le cavalier fut à sa portée, le chef des Sarrasins s'adressa à lui :

-Quelle est la situation, Gaara ?

Son second fils lui répondit :

-La porte va bientôt céder, père, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

Massada acquiesça et se retourna vers Kankûro qui était également sur un cheval.

-Kankûro, dit-il calmement, préviens nos hommes. Qu'ils se tiennent près.

Kankûro s'exécuta et se dirigea vers le campement sarrasin. Il s'arrêta au début du campement et hurla d'une voix forte :

-**Soldats ! Mes amis ! Mes camarades ! Mes frères ! Je vous appelle en aide ! Ma sœur est en danger ! Et je m'en remets à vous ! L'homme qui la retient sous estime notre force et notre colère ! Son affront envers nous ne doit pas rester impuni ! Mes frères ! Me suivrez vous dans la bataille ? **

Ce fut quatre cents hommes à cheval qui répondirent au Prince Kankûro. Des hurlements de rage, des lances frappées contre des boucliers et des hennissements de chevaux. Massada sourit face à l'entrain de ses hommes à aller à la bataille.

-Prépares-toi Gaara, conseilla-t-il à son fils.

Le bélier avait quasiment détruit la porte Sud. Le dernier coup de bélier ébranla les portes, les Sarrasins poussèrent les portes et pénétrèrent dans la cité.

-Sonnez le cor !

Un son grave et lointain parvint aux oreilles de Kankûro, Massada et Gaara. Le jeune prince Kankûro poursuivit :

**-A la bataille, mes frères ! **Il dégaina son épée. **Pour la princesse !**

**-Pour la princesse ! **Hurlèrent les cavaliers Sarrasins.

-**Qu'Allah nous offre la victoire !** Clama Kankûro.

Il s'élança vers la cité suivit des quatre cents cavaliers. Massada et Gaara rejoignirent Kankûro en tête. Baki aperçut la nuée de cavaliers qui se dirigeaient vers eux, il ordonna à ces hommes :

-Laissez passer le Seigneur Massada !

Les Sarrasins s'écartèrent pour laisser un passage au niveau de la porte Sud.

Le Roi Sarutobi et Pain regardaient la cavalerie Sarrasine charger. Pain s'approcha d'Itachi :

-Tu vas prendre la tête de la charge, tu as vécu ici, tu connais les lieux, c'est un avantage qu'il ne faut pas oublier, lui dit-il.

-Tant que la porte n'est pas mise à terre, nous ne pouvons rien faire, répliqua Itachi.

Devant la porte, Kisame perdait patience :

-Dépêchez-vous ! Bandes de rats ! Charognes !

Le bélier frappe de nouveau la porte et celle-ci s'écroule. Kisame se réjouit à cette vision et il ordonna :

-Allez chercher ma monture et faites vite !

Itachi et Pain ayant assistés à l'ouverture des portes grimpèrent sur leurs chevaux. Itachi fit signe aux cavaliers Templiers de les suivre soit deux cent hommes. Les Templiers chargèrent vers la cité tandis que les catapultes et les trébuchets faisaient toujours feu sur la citadelle. Kisame rejoignit Itachi et Pain à la tête de la cohorte. A cet instant, Massada et ses fils pénétraient dans la ville de Césarée et se dirigeaient a présent vers la citadelle.

Peu de temps après, ce sont les Templiers qui entraient dans la ville déversant le sang de leur ennemi dans les rues de Césarée. Ils font cependant tous route vers la citadelle dont la grande tour du donjon transperce le ciel étoilé nuancé de lueurs rouges et oranges.

La salle était abasourdie. Tout le monde regardait avec intérêt Sasuke qui ne détournait pas son regard de Zaku. Les femmes qui assitaient à la scène savait qui était Fugaku Uchiwa. Tsunade le connaissait bien ainsi que son fils Itachi. Cependant pour elle, c'était le seul fils qu'il avait. D'ailleurs on savait Fugaku Uchiwa très réservé, il parlait peu de sa vie privée. La princesse Tsunade l'avait appris par ses compagnons, Minato, son plus intime camarade, avait avoué à la princesse qu'il ne savait également que très peu de choses sur lui. L'annonce de la mort de Fugaku était parvenue aux quatre coins de la Terre Sainte, Temari avait entendu que Zaku avait repris le fief du chevalier et que l'unique fils du défunt refusait de venger l'honneur de son père. Cette histoire avait choqué Temari car elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi un fils ne voudrait-il pas venger la mort de son père. Sakura et Ino se souvenaient très bien de Fugaku Uchiwa, elles l'avaient souvent aperçut en compagnie de leur père et puis elle se souvenait du jeune homme qui l'accompagnait. Itachi avait été toujours gentil avec elles. Un jour, où il était assis sur un banc dans la cour du château d'Acre, il était en train de sculpter quelque chose avec un couteau dans un morceau de bois. Les deux petites filles cueillaient des fleurs dans le jardin de la citadelle, quand intriguées par le jeune homme, elles s'étaient approchées timidement et lui avaient demandé ce qu'il pouvait sculpter pour elles. Il leur avait répondu avec un petit sourire et quelques minutes plus tard il donna aux fillettes deux petits chevaux en bois. Depuis elles appréciaient énormément chaque visite d'Itachi, qui leur racontait souvent des histoires de ses voyages et elles étaient émerveillées face à ce garçon qui représentait le mari idéal. Cependant Itachi alors qu'il était un gamin enjoué et social, en grandissant était devenu un être froid et solitaire. La brouille avec son père, n'avait pas arrangé la situation. Son entrée dans l'Ordre des Templiers avaient surpris tout ceux qui le connaissaient et son père l'avait très mal pris.

Fugaku Uchiwa devait être oublié et Itachi semblait ne pas vouloir perpétuer le nom de son père. L'unique fils reniait son père et c'était la seule famille qu'on connaissait du défunt chevalier.

Cependant l'assemblée faisait face à un jeune homme brun ayant de la carrure et un regard arrogant qui se disait fils de Fugaku Uchiwa. Zaku se ressaisit et sourit :

-Arrête tes conneries. Gamin. Tout le monde sait que Fugaku Uchiwa n'a qu'un seul fils.

-Vous êtes bien mal informé, Seigneur Zaku, répliqua Orochimaru.

Ce dernier arborait depuis l'apparition des quatre jeunes homme un sourire sadique et glauque.

-Ce jeune homme est née en France dans le fief d'un certain Gâto. Commença Orochimaru. Il a pour parents Fugaku Uchiwa et une jeune paysanne Mikoto, si je ne me trompe pas. Il a un grand frère que vous connaissez tous, qui est actuellement membre des Templiers. Son frère et son père sont partis il y a des années de France pour aller en Terre Sainte. Pendant les années qui suivent, il commença une formation de forgeron, malheureusement sa mère mourut et il se retrouva seul. Jusqu'à ce que quatre seigneurs allèrent à son rencontre, lui racontèrent la vérité sur son père et le persuadèrent de l'emmener avec eux en Terre Sainte. C'est bien cela ? Sasuke ?

Le brun, étonné que ce parfait inconnu en sache autant sur lui, fit oui de la tête à Orochimaru.

-Les Templiers en savent beaucoup sur toi, Sasuke, continua l'homme pâle, nous attendons également beaucoup du petit frère d'Itachi. Après tout, ce serait dommage de décevoir Minato, il a placé beaucoup d'espoir sur toi en faisant le voyage jusqu'en Europe pour aller te chercher.

-C'est donc pour ce môme que les anciens membres de la Garde Sainte avaient mystérieusement disparu, grogna Yoroï.

Sakura et Ino observèrent le jeune brun. C'est vrai qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Itachi, le même regard, le même physique et le même charisme qu'il dégageait. Tsunade se retourna vers Orochimaru :

-Cela aurait été trop dur de pouvoir partager vos informations, remarqua-t-elle en se remémorant l'inquiétude de Sakura et d'Ino.

-Qu'importe, s'écria Zaku exaspéré que ce gamin suscite toute l'attention, il se tourna vers Sasuke. Que viens-tu faire ici ? Tu veux venger ton couard de père, petit bâtard ?

Sasuke serra les dents et resserra la garde de son épée dans sa main gauche. Naruto, vexé que Sasuke attire toute l'attention, s'adressa à Zaku :

-On est venus pour sauver les otages !

Les otages, Zaku et ses sbires regardèrent le blond.

-Et comment ? Vous n'êtes que quatre ? Questionna Zaku.

Ce fut Shikamaru qui lui répondit :

-Votre forteresse est assaillie, les portes de la cité vont céder et vous serez submergés. Il n'est pas trop tard. Rendez-nous les otages.

-Vous pouvez avoir la vie sauve si vous vous rendez ! Déclara Chôji, peu convaincant.

Zaku arqua un sourcil puis éclata de rire.

-Pauvre niais ! Tu crois vraiment qu'ils m'épargneront ? Les Croisés m'enfermeront à vie si j'ai de la chance mais je connais Massada, il regarda Temari. Si je me rends, je serais empalé le lendemain ou écartelé en place publique.

Chôji rougit face à sa naïveté. Naruto joua avec ses dagues dans les mains. Shikamaru sortit une flèche de son carquois. Sasuke mit son épée sur son épaule et Chôji fit tourner sa masse plus vite.

-Dans ce cas, vous ne nous laissez pas le choix, annonça Shikamaru. Nous reprendrons les otages par la force.

Les otages eurent un frisson. Comment ces gamins inexpérimentés allaient-ils triompher de leurs adversaires, vétérans de guerre ? Tsunade sentit ses mains devenir moites. Sakura et Ino pâlirent à vue d'œil. Matsuri tremblait des mains. Temari fixait tour à tour les quatre garçons. Zaku dégaina une longue épée légèrement courbée portant sur sa garde le symbole des Uchiwas.

-Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir nous battre ? Ricana-t-il.

-Ne nous sous-estime pas... répondit Naruto dans un ton plein de défi.

Zaku fut piqué au vif par l'insolence du blond.

-Ho ! Ho ! Fit Orochimaru amusé par cet amusant spectacle.

Yoroï sortit sa hache de son dos et les lanciers se mirent en position d'attaque. Leurs pointes en direction du blond. Dosu fixait le blond depuis le début de la discussion, il tremblait sa lourde hache dans ses mains. Il interpella Naruto :

-Hé toi ! Comme ça, ton père c'est Minato Namikaze ?

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire? répondit froidement le blond.

-Mais cela change tout, dit-il en souriant, car vois-tu ton père m'a un jour laissé un souvenir que je voudrais lui rendre.

Il retira ses bandages, les quatre garçons ne bronchèrent pas, les jeunes filles détournèrent le regard. Naruto vit Dosu ouvrir une bouche cadavérique :

-C'est pourquoi je vais te lacérer, Naruto Namikaze et ensuite je vais tuer ta sœur, dit-il en désignant Sakura. Puis j'enverrais vos têtes à votre père.

Naruto respira un coup. Il répondit au balafré :

-Ainsi c'est mon père qui t'as fait ça. Approches, ordonna-t-il, je vais te faire de nouvelles cicatrices.

Dosu éclata de rire à gorge déployée, dont les morceaux de chair se tendirent.

-Viens donc me les faire si tu en es capable.

Les quatre sauveurs étaient près à se jeter sur leurs adversaires. Zaku préférait garder son emprise sur les otages en attendant que les quatre garçons commencent l'offensive. Les otages tressaillirent. Temari était encore au milieu de Zaku et de ses hommes, elle avait toute les chances d'être prises dans le champ de bataille. Sakura et Ino prirent peur pour leurs amis. Tsunade recula contre les murs sentant la tension monter. Matsuri terrifié se réfugia parmi Shizune, Anko et Kurenaï elles-même collés contre les murs. Orochimaru était quant à lui affalé sur un coussin, attendant qu'on mette le feu aux poudres.

Soudain Naruto s'élança ses deux dagues à la main. Les lanciers chargèrent sur lui. Naruto évita la lance qui aurait pu le transpercer et donna un coup de sa lame gauche sur le long manche de la lance. La lance faillit sortir des mains de son porteur. Naruto allongea son bras droit et trancha net la gorge du lancier au passage. Celui-ci s'effondra tandis que Naruto continua sa course. Le second lancier tenta de transpercer le blond. La pointe passa sous l'aisselle gauche du blond. Il bloqua la lance entre son bras et sa hanche. Puis il transperça l'homme de son autre dague. Le deuxième lancier s'effondra et fit face à Dosu Kinuta.

Des hommes de Zaku chargèrent Chôji. Le jeune homme para de son grand bouclier les attaques de ses adversaires puis d'un coup de bouclier il balaya ses ennemis qui tombèrent à terre. Un garde se releva et se jeta sur Chôji. Il effectua un coup latéral avec sa masse qui toucha le garde dans les côtes. Ce dernier émit un cri de douleur et on entendit un craquement d'os. Un autre garde s'apprêtait à se lever mais Chôji abattit son arme sur le dos du malheureux qui se brisa.

Shikamaru décocha deux flèches en direction des gardes restés en arrière. Il tentait surtout de les tenir à distance de ses amis et des otages. Cependant un homme courut vers lui avec un cimeterre près à s'abattre sur le brun. Shikamaru pris de vitesse, dégaina rapidement son épée et recula in extrémis pour éviter l'épée qui s'abattit dans le sol froid de la salle. Shikamaru toucha l'homme au niveau de la nuque, rangea son épée et réarma son arc prêt à couvrir ses camardes.

Sasuke marchait lentement en direction de Zaku. Ce dernier laissa le brun avancer tandis que deux de ses hommes firent face à l'assaillant. Sasuke para l'attaque de l'homme à gauche et lui asséna une droite qui le fit tomber. Sasuke coupa de haut en bas l'homme étendu à terre qui gémit de douleur. Un autre tenta de lui asséner un coup latéral. Sasuke se baissa et frappa avec sa lame le ventre du soldat. L'arme se bloqua et Sasuke retira son épée dans le sens de la plaie qu'il avait formé. L'homme s'écroula tout en se vidant de son sang. Sasuke poursuivit sa course vers Zaku Abumi.

Le seigneur Zaku vit ses hommes tomber un à un sous les coups des quatre garçons. «Ils ne sont pas si mauvais » pensa-t-il. Chôji se rapprochait trop des otages selon lui. Le brun massacrait tout ceux qui se dressaient devant lui. La hargne des Akimichi était légendaire. Les cadavres autour du jeune homme pouvaient le confirmer.

-Princesse, suivez-moi ! Hurla Chôji en direction de Tsunade et de ses suivantes.

Elles se dirigèrent rapidement vers leur sauveur. Matsuri l'interpella :

-Et Dame Temari ?

Chôji et les otages se retournèrent vers la Princesse Sarrasine qui tentait de s'esquiver discrètement de son groupe de ravisseurs. Mais elle fut stoppée par deux molosse qui lui prirent chacun un bras.

-Vous croyez vraiment que j'allais vous laissez partir, s'adressa-t-il à Temari en tournant la tête.

Elle serra les dents. Les deux molosses lui écrasaient les bras. Zaku prit un air grave et annonça d'une manière que tout le monde puisse entendre :

-Vous deux, désignant les gardes qui tenaient Temari, brisez-lui les jambes !

Temari écarquilla les yeux. Elle entendit le rire rauque des gardes. Sasuke et Naruto continuaient de se battre mais à l'entente de cette ordre, ils redoublèrent de violence. Shikamaru, garda son sang froid et tira une nouvelle flèche qui frôla l'un des tortionnaires de Temari. Chôji se retourna vers son ami :

-Shikamaru ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? S'écria-t-il.

Shikamaru était en plein combat avec un soldat armé d'une lance. Il ne répondit pas.

-Shikamaru ! hurla Chôji totalement paniqué.

Malheureusement pour lui, Yoroï Akadô était arrivé dans son dos et s'apprêtait à abattre sa hache sur le jeune homme au bouclier.

-Tu ne devrais pas te laisser distraire, ricana-t-il.

Chôji n'aperçut que trop tard le vassal de Zaku.

-Toi aussi. Répondit une voix sifflante.

En un instant, une ombre passa devant Chôji et transperça Yoroï de deux lames. Le chevalier stoppa son attaque et cracha du sang. Chôji,étonné observa son sauveur.

Orochimaru s'était levé de son coussin, avait récupéré deux épées sur des cadavres et avait foncé au secours de Chôji. Il jeta un sourire sadique à Yoroï.

-Tu ferais mieux de garder tes conseils pour toi, répliqua-t-il.

Yoroï cracha de nouveau du sang et prit un visage de dégout. Orochimaru retira ses lames du torse de Yoroï dont le corps s'écroula sur le sol de la salle sous les yeux de Zaku, déçu de la piètre performance de son vassal.

-Sois sur tes gardes si tu ne veux pas mourir, dit froidement Orochimaru à Chôji.

Chôji reste bouche bée, il fait oui de la tête. Shikamaru, ayant éliminé son adversaire, ordonna à son ami :

-Prends les otages et sortez d'ici ! On s'occupe de celle qui reste.

Sasuke tentait bien que mal d'atteindre Zaku mais de nombreux gardes le ralentissait. Naruto échangeait des coups avec Dosu Kinuta. Il évitait la lourde hache de Dosu mais au moment où le blond tentait de l'attaquer, son adversaire ripostait immédiatement.

Zaku se répéta :

-Dépêchez-vous de lui briser les jambes !

L'un des molosses lâcha Temari tandis que l'autre lui tira les deux bras. Le colosse se mit devant elle. Elle se débattit. Le garde derrière elle l'étrangla par derrière et elle se figea de douleur. Celui devant elle tira la robe de la jeune femme, dévoilant des jambes fines et gracieuses.

Les autres otages assistèrent au supplice de la Princesse. Matsuri avait les larmes aux yeux, Ino et Sakura détournaient le regard. Sasuke et Shikamaru s'élancèrent vers les deux colosses.

Mais l'homme avait déjà tendu la jambe droite de la jeune femme. Et enfin il abattit son pied sur la jambe fébrile de la jeune fille, qui se brisa dans un craquement d'os. Temari hurla de douleur avant d'étouffer le cri en serrant les dents. Elle tomba à terre, relâché par ses tortionnaires.

-Toi, s'adressa-t-il à l'un des gardes, occupes-toi d'eux !

Le colosse s'empressa de bloquer les deux jeunes hommes. Zaku fit signe à l'autre colosse de porter la princesse. Temari rampait pratiquement au sol, gémissant et aux bords des larmes. Le garde la saisit et la mit sur son dos. Zaku courut en direction d'une tapisserie, il la tira dévoilant une porte dérobée. Il fit entrer le garde et referma la porte sur lui en jetant un regard victorieux aux spectateurs impuissants.

Le colosse chargea sa hache au dessus de la tête. Il l'abattit sur Sasuke qui para avec son épée. Le colosse pressa sa hache contre la lame du brun qui tenait la garde de son arme à deux mains. Shikamaru arriva dans le dos du brun, récupéra un hachette qui trainait au sol et l'enfonça sur le crâne de l'immense garde. Sasuke se déplaça sur le côté et le garde s'effondra de tout son long.

Naruto esquiva la série de coups de Dosu et hurla à ses compagnons :

-Allez libérez la Princesse, je vous rejoins quand j'en aurais fini avec lui !

Sasuke et Shikamaru regardèrent Chôji et les autres qui ouvraient les grandes portes de la salle.

-Je les fait sortir d'ici ! On se retrouve en bas avec la princesse, s'écria ce dernier.

Soudain un sifflement aigu se fit entendre et un projectile des trébuchets brisa un pilier donnant accès au balcon, projetant des débris et des gravats à travers la pièce. Suite au choc, Naruto, Dosu, Shikamaru et Sasuke furent projetés à terre. La poussière des gravats envahit la pièce. Les otages toujours sur le seuil de la porte se protégèrent les yeux. Lorsque la poussière retomba, les guerries étaient toujours au sol.

Sakura et Ino prirent peur.

-Naruto, hurla Sakura.

-Shikamaru, vous allez bien ? S'écria Ino.

Naruto se releva en même temps que Dosu.

-Ça va, répondit le blond.

Un petit peu plus loin, Sasuke aidait Shikamaru à se relever sous l'œil rassuré de ses amies.

-Dépêchez-vous de sortir d'ici, conseilla Sasuke. Si les tirs de catapulte continuent le bâtiment va s'effrondrer.

Les otages et Chôji acquiescèrent. Orochimaru sortit le premier de la pièce suivi par les autres. Chôji ferma la marche et jeta un dernier regard à ses amis avant de clore la grande porte.

Naruto était toujours face à son adversaire. Dosu respirait fort, il était si proche de sa vengeance.

-Naruto, demanda Sasuke, tu vas pouvoir t'en occuper tout seul ?

-Oui, c'est mon combat. Allez secourir la princesse, je vous rejoins quand j'aurais fini, répondit le fils de Minato.

Shikamaru et Sasuke se dirigèrent vers la porte dérobée dans laquelle Zaku était sorti et se mirent à la poursuite de Temari et de Zaku.

Un projectile incendiaire entra par l'ouverture du balcon et fusa à travers la salle. Il éclata contre le mur au fond de la pièce, éparpillant des débris enflammés qui mirent le feu aux rideaux et aux tapisseries. Naruto et Dosu n'y prêtèrent pas attention.

-Tu es bien optimiste en croyant pouvoir me battre, ricana le balafré.

-Tu parles beaucoup pour un cadavre ambulant, plaisanta le blond. Je vais t'envoyer rejoindre les tiens.

**-Regardes autour de toi, Namikaze. Des flammes et des cadavres qui jonchent le sol. Je suis déjà parmi les miens. Bienvenue en Enfers, Namikaze ! **

* * *

><p><em>Shikamaru et Sasuke à la poursuite de Zaku et à la rescousse de Temari.<em>  
><em> Naruto survivra-t-il à la soif de vengeance de Dosu ?<em>

_ La prochaine fois !_  
><em> "Le saut de l'ange"<em>


	12. Le saut de l'ange

_Le combat continue et la fin est proche ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 - Le saut de l'ange<strong>

Zaku suivi du colosse portant Temari, grimpait quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon qui le menait en haut de la tour du donjon. Il savait qu'en haut se trouvait un autre passage qui le menait directement sur la plage proche de la cité où l'attendait un bateau.

Son otage, la Princesse Temari, dont la jambe brisée lui faisait horriblement mal, maudit Zaku Abumi pour ce qu'il avait fait et pour ce qu'il allait faire. Elle se débattit une nouvelle fois et elle donna un coup aux yeux de son porteur. Il la laissa tomber sur les fesses .

-Ah ! La garce ! Cria le garde en se protégeait les yeux avec les mains.

Temari saisit cette occasion pour descendre les escaliers en rampant. Mais Zaku la saisit par les cheveux. Il tira les mèches blondes de la jeune fille et lui susurra à l'oreille :

-Si vous recommencez à agir de la sorte je serais obligé de vous tuer.

Temari avait gardé son calme jusque là, mais la douleur de sa jambe l'empêchait de penser correctement. Elle hurla à travers l'escalier :

-Aidez-moi ! Je vous en supplie ! Chevaliers !

Elle espérait voir apparaître un des quatre chevaliers qui étaient venus les sauver ou entendre des pas précipités dans les escaliers. Mais elle n'entendit que l'écho de son propre appel à l'aide.

Zaku la traina par les cheveux et elle couina de douleur.

-Pour une Princesse, vous avez l'air pitoyable, ironisa-t-il.

Temari, les larmes aux yeux, se retrouva de nouveau sur l'épaule du garde. Finalement, ils arrivèrent en haut de la tour. De là haut, Temari aperçut toute l'entendue du champ de bataille qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Les projectiles fusaient autour d'eux. Les hennissements de chevaux et les hurlements des hommes s'entendaient depuis le haut de la tour.

Shikamaru et Sasuke grimpait également l'escalier à la poursuite du ravisseur de Temari. Soudain un tremblement secoua la tour du donjon. Les deux garçons se regardèrent.

-Si ça continue, la tour va s'écrouler avec nous à l'intérieur, répliqua Shikamaru.

-On ne doit pas traîner alors, s'empressa de dire Sasuke en continuant son ascension.

Dosu abattit sa hache sur Naruto, celui-ci para avec sa dague mais tomba à terre sous la force de son adversaire. Il recula de peu avant que Dosu ne l'attaque de nouveau avec sa hache.

Le feu avait quasiment envahi la salle. La grande porte de la salle était bloqué par un mur de flammes. Il n'y avait plus aucune chance de s'échapper.

Naruto sentait que la situation dégénérait son adversaire faisait durer le combat et il n'aimait pas ça.

Après tout c'est une vengeance, il veut la délecter jusqu'à la dernière minute. La chaleur commençait à devenir infernal.

Dosu remarqua que le blond semblait moins sûr de lui, il s'en réjouit.

-Alors j'attends ! Viens me pourfendre ! Tu disais que tu allais me faire de nouvelles cicatrices ! Viens me les faire si tu en es capable, dit-il en provoquant Naruto.

Naruto était essoufflé. Dosu ne lui donnait jamais le temps de souffler autant le faire parler.

-T'inquiètes ! C'est juste l'échauffement, rit-il à sa blague pas drôle.

-Je vais te tuer Namikaze ainsi que toute ta famille. Je vais les massacrer mais avant je vais bien profiter de ta sœur et de ta catin de mère.

C'était le mot de trop pour Naruto, il se jeta sur Dosu. Ce dernier, heureux qu'il soit tombé si facilement dans son piège, préféra frapper le ventre du blond avec le plat de sa hache. Naruto, impuissant, fut projeté un mètre en arrière. Il retomba sur le dos. La douleur était forte.

_Ne pas céder à la provocation._

Naruto se remémora des paroles de Kakashi. Sa formation avait payé mais il était encore trop impulsif. Dosu éclata de rire face au piètre état du fils de Minato.

-Maintenant tu ploie devant moi, Namikaze. Tu es pitoyable.

C'était sa chance, Dosu baissait sa garde. Naruto prit un des couteaux rangé dans son épaule et le projeta sur Dosu. Ce dernier se protégea avec sa main gauche. La petite lame se planta dans l'avant bras du seigneur qui émit un grognement.

-Merde ! Raté, pensa Naruto.

-Sale enfoiré ! Grogna Dosu.

Le balafré retira le couteau de son bras et le jeta à terre. Il souleva sa hache de sa main droite toujours valide. Naruto se releva et chargea son opposant. Dosu effectua un coup latéral afin de toucher le blond. Naruto profita de sa vitesse pour plonger sa dague dans le bras droit du balafré. Ce dernier hurla de douleur et lâcha sa hache. Naruto laissa son arme dans le bras de son ennemi. Il saisit Dosu par le coup avec sa main libre et s'apprêta à frapper avec son autre dague. Il était a quelques centimètres du visage cadavérique de Dosu. Ce dernier fulminait d'avoir le blond à sa portée et qu'il n'ai plus aucune main valide. Naruto jeta un regard de défi dans l'œil exorbité de Dosu et murmura :

-Ne touches pas à ma famille.

Il transperça le thorax de Dosu deux fois. Le balafré eut comme un grognement de délivrance quand Naruto retira une deuxième fois la dague. Dosu s'écroula avec un sourire aux lèvres. Naruto récupéra sa dague toujours plantée dans le bras de son ennemi ainsi que son couteau à terre. Il jeta un regard au cadavre de Dosu qui se vidait de son sang. Il prit un air triste et prononça :

-Si tu n'as pas trouvé la paix dans ce monde, j'espère que tu la trouveras dans l'autre. _Requiescat en pace. _

Il se dirigea vers la porte dérobée par laquelle Shikamaru et Sasuke étaient passés, et laissa le cadavre de Dosu aux flammes.

_Accordes toujours à ton ennemi un respect dans la mort. _

Naruto se remémora une nouvelle fois les paroles de Kakashi et partit rejoindre ces compagnons en haut de la tour.

Sasuke poussa la porte de la tour. Zaku était près à passer par le passage secret le menant sur la plage en compagnie de Temari et de son tortionnaire. Shikamaru arma immédiatement son arc et visa Zaku. Temari fit un immense sourire en les voyant arriver tandis que Zaku semblait agacé par ces personnes qui perturbaient sa fuite.

-Relâchez la Princesse, annonça Shikamaru, il n'y a pas d'échappatoire !

-Tu perds ton temps Shikamaru, déclara Sasuke. On ne peut pas négocier avec lui.

-Tu as raison, Uchiwa, répondit Zaku, la princesse vient avec moi, mais pour éviter de vous avoir dans mes pattes, je vais vous tuer maintenant.

Le garde qui portait Temari la posa contre un mur et sortit une immense épée de sa ceinture. Zaku se mit en garde avec l'épée des Uchiwas. Sasuke fit de même et Shikamaru tendit la corde de son arc. Temari, adossée contre le rempart, sentit une tension énorme entre les quatre hommes surtout entre Zaku et le dénommé Sasuke. Après tout c'était le meurtrier de son père, Sasuke voulait le tuer même si il avait dit à Minato le contraire, il savait que lorsqu'il se trouverait en face de cet homme, il aurait envie de le tuer.

Un autre secousse fit trembler la tour. Zaku sentit que la tour ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Sasuke continuait de fixer son adversaire et Temari longea le mur, serrant les dents, en direction des deux bruns.

Le garde fit tournoyer son épée et s'avança en direction des deux garçons. Sasuke recula lentement et observa l'épée de son ennemi fendre l'air. Il attendit le bon moment et bloqua l'épée de son ennemi au sol avec sa propre arme. Sasuke interpella son ami :

-Shikamaru !

-J'ai compris ! Répondit le brun qui tendit son arc.

Shikamaru décocha sa flèche qui alla se figer dans la tête du garde, celui-ci prit un air ahuri et tomba à genoux. Temari sourit à la victoire de ses sauveurs. Zaku fulminait tandis que Sasuke et Shikamaru jubilaient.

-Il ne reste plus que toi, déclara Sasuke.

-On ne le répétera pas une nouvelle fois ! Prononça Shikamaru. Abandonnez !

Zaku fit un sombre regard aux deux garçons.

-Finissons-en, dit-il exaspéré.

Il se dirigea vers Sasuke à pleine vitesse, Sasuke para juste à temps mais Zaku lui asséna un coup de point qui fit vaciller le brun. Shikamaru lâcha une flèche sur Zaku, celui-ci l'évita et profitant que Sasuke soit à terre, s'élança sur Shikamaru.

Le jeune archer n'eut pas le temps de dégainer son arme, Zaku tenta de trancher le brun au niveau du ventre et effectua un coup de bas en haut. Shikamaru esquiva mais il fut touché au niveau du bras droit ainsi qu'à la hanche. Il émit un petit cri de douleur et tomba lui aussi à terre. Sasuke, vit son ami en difficulté et attaqua Zaku dans le dos. Le ravisseur de Temari se retourna à temps et para l'attaque de Sasuke. Ils échangèrent des coups rapides mais Zaku menait la danse.

Temari observait horrifié la déroute des deux jeunes hommes. Shikamaru tenait son bras qui saignait, il ne pouvait plus tenir ni son arc, ni son arme. Sasuke bloquait difficilement les attaques précises et rapides de Zaku.

Soudain Zaku frappa sur fort sur l'épée de Sasuke ce qui désarma le brun. La lame du brun fut projeté par dessus la muraille. Zaku mit son épée sous la gorge du brun et leurs visages furent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Sasuke se figea sentant l'acier froid appartenant à l'ancienne arme de son père. Temari mit sa main devant sa bouche, Shikamaru se leva mais il ne pouvait rien faire sans arme.

-Tu es un imbécile, Uchiwa, annonça Zaku, et tu vas mourir, ce soir.

Tout à coup, la porte donnant sur le haut de la tour s'ouvrit et Naruto lança son couteau en direction de Zaku. Ce dernier s'écarta de Sasuke. Le couteau ricocha contre le rempart et atterrit à côté de Temari. Shikamaru sortit son épée.

-Sasuke ! Hurla l'archer en lançant son arme à Sasuke.

Le brun rattrapa l'arme en plein vol et fit de nouveau face à Zaku, Naruto à ses côtés.

-Tu t'es fait attendre, remarqua Sasuke.

-Sans moi, tu serais mort, répondit le blond. Alors la ferme !

Naruto sortit son épée et se prépara à lancer un nouvel assaut avec Sasuke. Zaku se mit en garde. Et les deux jeunes hommes s'élancèrent sur lui. Pendant ce temps, Shikamaru s'était approché difficilement de Temari.

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il.

-Vous allez aggraver vos blessures si vous bouger, alors asseyez-vous, ordonna-t-elle.

Shikamaru, gêné par l'ordre qu'il avait reçu s'appuya contre la muraille. Temari commença à arracher. un morceau de sa robe pour en faire un bandage. Elle enroula le bout de tissu autour du bras de Shikamaru pour arrêter le saignement.

Naruto et Sasuke parvenaient à tenir tête à Zaku. Le Sarrasin les repoussait mais les deux garçons pouvaient le mettre en difficulté.

Shikamaru laissa Temari entourer son bras du bout de tissu.

-Relevez votre chemise, dit-elle en arrachant un autre morceau de tissu de sa robe.

-Hein ? demanda Shikamaru.

-**Relevez votre chemise !** Répéta Temari.

Shikamaru s'exécuta et il laissa la blonde voir sa blessure à la hanche. Elle lui apposa le bout de tissu contre la plaie. Elle prit l'autre main de Shikamaru et elle l'appuya contre le bout de tissu.

-Appuyez-bien, murmura-t-elle.

Shikamaru regarda la princesse. Elle était célèbre dans toute la Terre Sainte. Il n'osait pas lui parler de peur de déclencher un scandale diplomatique. Il se hasarda à dire :

-Merci.

-Nous ne sommes pas encore sortis d'affaire, dit-elle d'un ton grave en se tournant vers le combat qui se déroulait face à eux.

Naruto tomba en arrière et Zaku abattit son épée sur lui. Mais Sasuke para l'attaque qui aurai pu être fatal à son ami. Zaku recula et échangea quelques coups avec Sasuke. Naruto se releva et alla soutenir le brun.

Zaku parait chacune de leurs attaques, ils n'arrivaient pas à le toucher. C'était un général Sarrasin. Il avait vécu tant de batailles alors que les deux garçons étaient totalement inexpérimentés.

Zaku pivota sur lui-même et donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de Sasuke. Le Sarrasin se retourna vers le blond. Naruto tenta de le transpercer mais Zaku planta sa lame sur l'épaulière gauche du blond. Naruto sentit un douleur lui traverser l'épaule. L'épée avait réussi à traverser son épaulette. Le blond s'affaissa au sol.

Zaku reprit son souffle. Temari et Shikamaru regardèrent le blond tomber au sol. Il avait lâché son épée et se tenait l'épaule. Un filet de sang ruissela sur sa tunique blanche.

Sasuke se releva à nouveau. Il était épuisé, Zaku regarda le brun essoufflé et s'approcha lentement de lui. Sasuke regarda Naruto qui se trainait au sol pour récupérer son épée. Zaku poussa au loin l'épée du blond avec son pied puis lui asséna un coup de pied dans le ventre. Naruto gémit de douleur.

Temari commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux et Shikamaru se leva prêt à aller aider en vain ses amis.

Sasuke chargea Zaku en hurlant prêt à abattre son épée son ennemi. Le Sarrasin bloqua le poignet du brun et Sasuke se prit la garde de l'épée des Uchiwas en pleine mâchoire. L'Uchiwa cracha du sang.

Zaku jeta un œil satisfait à Naruto et Sasuke qui gisaient à terre. Il se retourna vers Temari et Shikamaru. Il se dirigea vers la Princesse avec un sourire victorieux. Shikamaru s'interposa :

-Vous ne la toucherez pas ! Dit avec conviction Shikamaru.

Temari regarda de dos le brun. Qu'est ce qu'il comptait faire ? Il était blessé et il n'avait pas d'armes.

Cependant c'était assez courageux de sa part. Zaku brandit son épée en direction de Shikamaru.

-Écartes-toi ! Ordonna-t-il.

Shikamaru se prit un uppercut de Zaku et tomba à côté de Temari. Celle-ci effrayé vit Zaku poser son regard sur elle. Le Sarrasin se mit à son niveau.

-Vos chevaliers servants sont hors d'état de nuire. Dit-il calmement. Alors vous venez avec moi ?

Temari sourit à son ravisseur.

-Crèves ! Sale porc ! Murmura-t-elle.

Elle plongea le couteau de Naruto, qu'elle avait ramassé préalablement, dans le torse de Zaku.

Zaku, surpris, se releva et lâcha son arme qui tomba à côté de Shikamaru.

Il hurla de douleur et retira le couteau de son torse.

-Sale garce ! Hurla-t-il en avançant vers Temari.

La jeune femme regarda Zaku avec un air de victoire ce qui l'exaspéra encore plus. Un objet fendit l'air et un autre couteau s'enfonça dans le dos du général Sarrasin. Zaku, eut le souffle coupé et se retourna. C'était Naruto qui lui avait lancé le couteau avec son bras valide. Shikamaru, étalé au sol, apercut l'épée des Uchiwas sous ses yeux et Sasuke qui reprenait ses esprits après le coup de Zaku.

Shikamaru jeta un coup d'œil au brun et il fit glisser l'épée de Fugaku jusqu'à lui.

Zaku était enragé, il frappa un nouvelle fois Naruto au visage et se dirigea vers la Princesse Temari.

Il récupéra la lourde épée de son garde et se plaça devant Temari l'épée au dessus de sa tête près à s'abattre sur Temari.

-Adieu ! Princesse ! Jubila Zaku.

Il frappa.

La lame pénétra la chair. Temari sentit du sang atterrir sur son visage. Zaku baissa les yeux et vit une lame qui lui avait traversé le dos puis le torse. Il tourna légèrement la tête et aperçut Sasuke qui souriait.

-T...Toi ! Grogna Zaku en crachant du sang.

-Ça c'est pour mon père. Annonça Sasuke.

Il retira la lame de son père du torse de Zaku. Naruto, Shikamaru et Temari regardèrent Zaku s'écrouler au sol. La chute du corps leur paru très longue. Zaku toucha le sol dans un bruit sourd puis ce fut le silence. Ils fixèrent le cadavre avec la peur qu'il se relève.

Naruto se mit debout, récupéra ses couteaux et mit sa main sur l'épaule de Sasuke, qui fixait le cadavre de Zaku.

-On a eu chaud, plaisanta le blond.

-Ouais, répondit Sasuke encore essoufflé.

Temari soupira et se massa la jambe espérant que la douleur se calme. Shikamaru se releva et se tourna vers ses amis.

-On peut dire qu'on est dans un sale état, ironisa Shikamaru.

Temari prit un mine contrariée.

-Je vous rappelle qu'on est pas encore sorti d'affaire, remarqua-t-elle sur un ton de reproches.

Les trois garçons regardèrent la blonde qui leur jetait un regard autoritaire. Un nouvelle secousse ébranla la tour.

-Shikamaru ! Portes la Princesse ! Dit Sasuke en soutenant Naruto par le bras.

Shikamaru regarda Temari. Si il faisait la moindre erreur, cela retomberait sur lui. Il plaça ses bras sous les fesses de la jeune fille en essayant d'être le plus naturel possible. Au moment, où il la souleva, il sentit sa blessure le brûler mais il devait le faire. Il serra les dents.

Ils descendirent l'escalier en colimaçon de la tour quand Temari remarqua que Shikamaru serrait les dents. Piquée au vif, la jeune fille s'adressa à son porteur.

-Je suis si lourde que cela ? Déclara-t-elle.

-Non, répondit Shikamaru gêné.

Sasuke et Naruto descendaient tant bien que mal les escaliers. L'épaule du blond le lacerait.

Ils débouchèrent dans la Grande Salle qui était à la proie des flammes. La porte était bloquée par le feu et impossible de rejoindre le passage secret par lequel, ils étaient rentrés. Le balcon était le seul endroit où ils étaient à l'abri des flammes. Ils se déplacèrent rapidement sur la plate-forme où ils avaient un panorama sur la cité.

-Merde ! Comment on va descendre ? Râla Naruto.

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit Shikamaru.

Les combats dans la cour avaient cessé et personne n'osait entrer dans la tour de peur qu'elle ne s'effondre. Pourtant les armes de siège bombardaient toujours l'édifice. Chôji et les autres étaient sortis depuis longtemps et avaient rejoints Minato et les autres.

-Où sont-ils ? Demanda Shikaku.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Chôji angoissé.

Minato, Ino et Sakura cherchaient du regard les quatre personnes sur la tour.

-Je les vois ! Hurla Ino en pointant le balcon.

Tout le monde leva les yeux au ciel et vit les quatre personnes bloqués sur la plate forme.

Naruto regardait aux alentours et il vit un énorme tas de foin qui était collé à la tour. Le balcon était à dix mètres du sol. Naruto sourit, il avait trouvé.

-Il faut sauter dans ce tas de foin là-bas, déclara-t-il.

-Tu veux te tuer ? remarqua Sasuke.

-Je te parie une pièce d'or qu'on peut le faire ! Dit le blond.

-C'est pas le moment, répliqua Shikamaru, mais bon à ce stade là, on peut tout tenter.

Temari s'agita dans les bras du brun.

-Vous êtes fous ? Je ne vais pas sauter !

-Vous irez où on ira, sortit Shikamaru.

La blonde le fusilla du regard et Shikamaru se souvint à qui il parlait.

-Alors pour le pari? Demanda le blond à Sasuke.

Au niveau de la cour, on vit les Naruto et Sasuke s'avancer vers le bord ainsi que Shikamaru portant Temari.

Les Templiers observaient la scène depuis la cour.

-Qu'est ce qui font ? S'interrogea Kisame.

Itachi et Pain restèrent silencieux.

Minato et les autres regardèrent les garçons s'avancer sur le bord de la plate forme.

-Ils font quoi là ? demanda Chôze.

-Une pièce d'or. On peut pas le faire, dit Sasuke.

-Tenu ! Conclut Naruto.

Ils s'élancèrent dans le vide. Temari s'agrippa à un Shikamaru terrorisé. Sasuke se laissa tomber dans le vide et Naruto hurla de bonheur. Ceux qui regardaient d'en bas furent tétanisés de voir les corps sauter du haut du balcon. Les hurlements de Temari se mêlèrent à ceux de Naruto. Ils retombèrent tous dans le tas de foin dans un bruit sourd.

Derrière eux, la tour du donjon reçut un autre projectile d'une arme de siège et s'ébranla. Finalement la tour s'effondra sur elle-même dans un bruit de gravats et de débris.

Et la foule se dirigea vers le tas de foin, espérant que la Princesse et les jeunes hommes soient toujours en vie.

* * *

><p><em>Après la peur et le sang, le soin et le réconfort !<em>

_ La prochaine fois !_  
><em> "Le sacre"<em>


End file.
